Mission to Capture the Moon Cards
by DeathAngelHell
Summary: After the Hope Card story, Syaoran went back to Hong Kong. Sakura has been having dreams about the future, and Syaoran returns with a guardian of a new set of cards. Who is the master?Who are the new people?*Finished!*
1. And so it begins....

Card Captors Sakura

Mission To Capture the Moon Cards

Part 1: And So The Journey Begins

 It's been 3 years since the last times our Card Captors have seen each other. Each one going their separate ways. The Mistress of the Star Cards, Sakura Kinomoto, has been spending her time in Tomoeda, Japan with Tomoyo Daijouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol decided to stay at Tomoeda to help out Sakura in any way, plus to be with a special someone (Could it be… TOMOYO!?) Eriol has noticed that Sakura's powers have grown stronger through all these years. Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto have found out about Sakura's little secret and they took it pretty well. Which surprised Sakura of their reaction. All they said about her being the mistress was that they were proud of it. Fujitaka couldn't help but love Kero. Those two are always together, and Sakura is happy that Kero doesn't have to stay up in her room all day. But the problem was, their food supply would always disappear.

 Sakura still loves Li Syaoran and hopes that he still loves her. All the boys would always ask her out, but she would always reply no, for there is only room for one person for her heart and that is Syaoran. Even though she never saw him for a long time, she would always call up Hong Kong to check up on how he was doing. She would always talk to Li Meiling, but not Syaoran. Those two would talk for hours talking about how things are and what's happening to their friends in Tomoeda. When Sakura would ask for Syaoran, she would always get….

 "Sigh…. Syaoran is kind of busy." As Meiling would say so dully.

 Sakura doesn't get what's happening over there, but she just wishes that she could see Syaoran again and see if he still loves her or not. Meiling said that Syaoran isn't seeing anyone, and that he has been training everyday and that his family hasn't seen him that much now a day.

 "I hope that your ok, Syaoran." Sakura whispered to the wind.

 Sakura is now 13 years old and looks more beautiful just like a Sakura tree. Her hair is a little longer then before, but she still keeps them up in those cute pigtails every one loves. She is a very popular girl around Tomoeda Junior High, and is an active person in Athletics. She sighed as she looked out the window. It was raining which had a sad feeling outside. 

 "I miss you so much, please come back to me. You promised!" she whispered

 "What's the matter Sakura? Thinking of that brat again?" Kero popped out of nowhere.

 Sakura glared at Kero, "He's not a brat!" she yelled.

 "Gees I'm sorry. Yeah I know that you love him and all. But you got to get over him. It's been years!" said Kero.

 Sakura frowned, "That hurt you know Kero. He loves me and I know he does! Meiling said so."

 "But what does that kid know? For all I know her and the brat got married." Kero said, without noticing that Sakura was about to cry.

 The plopped down on her bed and sighed out loud pushing back her tears. 'I will not cry!' she told herself. "I'm going to bed!" she said. She pulled over her covers and fell asleep. She didn't know that tears were trailing down her face. Kero didn't know what to say. Tomorrow Sakura wouldn't be sad anymore and would be her happy self again. He turned off the switch and went into his own bed in the drawer.

  Li Syaoran. Syaoran is now 13 years old, just like Sakura Kinomoto. He has grown taller than before and is well built. He has handsome features and he still has that messy brown hair. But what stayed the same are his Amber eyes and his love for a certain Card Mistress. It's been three years since he saw his Cherry Blossom and wondered if she is now more beautiful than before.

 Syaoran fought back his opponent and struck back at him. The guy block with his own sword and seemed to be tired, but he tried his best to hide it from the great Li Syaoran. Syaoran push him back and got ready to use his magic, but stopped to see that his opponent was catching his breath. Syaoran stood up straight and looked at him softly. "You must be tired Xu. We can stop now."

 "No, I can do this." His friend said.

 He put his sword in front of him and stood in a fighting stance. Syaoran just stood there looked at him. He sighed and just kept on looking into his friends midnight blue eyes. Then after a few seconds, Xu collapsed on the floor. Syaoran ran to his side. "Are you ok my friend?" he asked.

 "Yeah, I guess I am tired. I guess I've been pushing this training a little too hard." Xu said and he noticed that Syaoran wasn't even a slight bit tired. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. 'Guess I'll never be like him. He is so strong, yet he thinks he is weak just because the cards are in the hands of a pretty faced girl he fell in love with. But he's not.'

 "Syaoran, Xu! Tea Time!" yelled Meiling as she ran towards them.

 "Boy don't you look tired Xu." Meiling complimented.

 Xu blushed a bit and followed her inside the palace of the Li residents. Syaoran smirked at what he saw, and knew that somehow those two are in love with each other. Love… Syaoran looked up into the afternoon sky and saw and waves of pinkish and purplish colors. He whispered into the wind, "Sakura…"

 "One day I'll come back to you and be as strong as you are. But right now, I'm a weakling. Your guardians know it, your brother knows it everyone in this damn world knows it. Even mother…." He said to himself.

 "Hey Syaoran what are you waiting for, Christmas!?" yelled Xu.

 Syaoran looked forward and walked into his home.

 It was knight time and the stars shined brightly upon the house of Syaoran. Animals of the knight softly sang to the full moon and a cool breeze softly blows through the trees. Then a tiny light appeared from the stars. It glowed in a purple aura slowly floating into an open window of the Li's Palace. It entered into the room of Syaoran. It glided slowly upon his sleeping figure and stayed there for a while. "Your not weak, Li Syaoran." Someone whispered softly.

 The glow glided down on Syaoran's bed and the glow stopped. Now laying on his bed was a small figure, right beside him.

 Morning came, and Syaoran woke up. It was 6 in the morning, and he got ready for his training. When he was going to fix his bed, he noticed some thing small on his bed. He picked it up and it was a stuffed animal with wings like Kero. But this one had a coat of white like snow, small cat ears and whiskers. Syaoran noticed the small Green gem resting on the head. Syaoran poked it, as the thing stirred in his hand. Syaoran was quite taken back at its reaction. He shakes the thing lightly as the small animal groaned. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore so he spoke to it, "Hey wake up who ever you are."

 The thing opened its ice blue eyes and looked at the figure in its view. "Where am I?" it asked in a female voice.

 "Your at my room." Syaoran answered.

 "Oh?" The thing jumped out of Syaoran's hand and floated in front of him. "Who are you?" she asked.

 "Um… Li Syaoran." He answered.

 "Oh…. little wolf. Nice name." She crossed her arms.

 "And may I ask who are you?" 

 "Sure thing, I'm Diamond Sun. Just call me Dia." She answered.

 "Dia? Um… are you a guardian of some sort?" Syaoran asked.

 "Yeah! I'm the guardian of the Moon Cards. Oh and that reminds me! My task is to search for the master and collect the cards." She said. She looked into his eyes. "Your strong, I can tell. Your even a Card Captor am I correct?" she asked.

 He nodded.

 "And you know the Card Mistress of the Star Cards, no? Oh and you are in love with her too."

 Syaoran didn't know what to say.

 "Don't worry. I can see everything that happened to you in your past by just looking at you. I CAN read minds you know." She said thoughtfully. "Look you're the only one I can see who can help me. I just need you to help me find this master and help get the cards back. Can you?" she asked.

 Syaoran thought for a moment then nodded.

 "Why thanks! This could be a chance for you to test our your new strength. Don't worry what other people say about you, you are strong I just know It." She said. 'And some how I feel as if he is the Card Master.' She thought.

 "So where do we start?" Syaoran finally spoke out.

 Dia closed her eyes and concentrated. A purple aura surrounded her. She opened her eyes and looked into Syaoran's Amber eyes. "I feel a card in Tomoeda, Japan."

 "WHAT!? Are you sure?" he asked. He just wasn't ready to face Sakura.

 Dia frowned lightly. "Yes. And you are not weak Syaoran. I'll show you that you are just as strong as that Card Mistress!" she yelled out.

 'Why all of a sudden do I feel confident on this boy? I'm not even sure he IS the Card Master.' She thought.

 Syaoran looked down and sighed. "Fine I'll help you. First I have to tell mother."

  It was school time for Sakura in Tomoeda Junior High. As usual she was always late in waking up. To her it was like a normal day, but something in her said that it wouldn't be so normal for long. She got into class a little early before class started.

 "Morning Tomoyo, Morning Eriol!" she greeted her friends.

 "Morning Sakura." The two said at the same time.

 She smiled at them and sat on her seat. Just then the Teacher entered the class and stood in front of his desk. "Class we have a new student. Please come in Li Syaoran."

 When Sakura heard that name her heart skipped a beat and she jumped in excitement. Syaoran entered the room and whispers and giggles could be heard from the girls. The boys all glared at Syaoran, but not as hard as Syaoran can do. 

 "Mr. Li, you can sit right there behind Miss Kinomoto." The teacher said. 

 Syaoran nodded and took his seat. Sakura was jumping with delight in her mind, as she tried her best not the scream out for joy. Syaoran smiled at the back of her head. Just like three years ago, he would always stare at her shining brown hair.

 The school bell rang and the old gang (Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol.) All walked together out side. "Hey Syaoran glad your back." Said Tomoyo as she smiled at him.

 Sakura couldn't help but keep on staring at Syaoran the whole time. She just couldn't keep her eyes off his grown features.

 "So Li, why did you come back? You just didn't come back here to visit, no?" asked Eriol.

 Syaoran smirked.

 "Tell me Li, did you feel any strange forces from the past few weeks?" he whispered to Syaoran.

 He just looked at him and nodded to Eriol.

 "Um… Syaoran, do you want to come over for dinner? You can come too Tomoyo, Eriol." Asked Sakura. She was just too happy.

 Syaoran smiled, "Sure. I would love to."

 When they got to Sakura's house they all entered and sat in the living room. "I'll be right back, I'll go set up dinner and get you guys some drinks and cookies." Sakura said and she walked to the kitchen.

"I'll go help her out." Said Tomoyo and followed her.

 Eriol and Syaoran were left together in the room. It was quiet for a moment, until Eriol spoke up. "Tell me, why were you sent here?"

 Syaoran looked up at Eriol, "Have you ever heard of the Moon Cards?"

 "Moon Cards?" Eriol asked.

 Syaoran looked down, "Someone told me there was two packs of cards created by two powerful sorcerers. Clow Reed created the Star Cards, while Ryouka Lunar created the Moon Cards. Ever hear of her?"

 Eriol put his hand on his chin. "Somehow, she was this powerful sorceress who Clow Reed seems to be competing over with. I think she was quiet a women, that made Clow Reed sometimes distracted."

 "Well you see, this 'person' came to me and asked for my help to find this master of the Moon Cards and help capture them. She told me that the air is panicking for evil is coming out to get the Moon Cards for destruction. And we have to get them before evil does." Syaoran told him.

 Eriol looked down and went into a thinking mood. "Tell me, is this 'person' the guardian of the Moon Cards?"

 Syaoran nodded.

 He smiled, "I remember now, her name is Diamond Sun, or is it Dia?"

 "She's both."

 "Why should she go to you, if she thinks you're not the master of the cards?" Eriol asked.

 Syaoran looked down, "I don't know? Ask her."

 "Maybe it's cause of his great growth of powers. Ever since Syaoran came back, his aura seems to change greatly. That's why she went to Syaoran, cause she was attracted to his magic." Eriol whispered.

 Syaoran got annoy, "Why does everyone think I'm so strong?" he muttered.

 Eriol looked at him a little angry, "Because you are getting strong. Just because you didn't get the Clow Cards doesn't mean you're not strong. It's cause you have another Destiny. But in Sakura's Destiny, you were to help her go through her test with your love for her."

 Syaoran just looked at him and couldn't say anything. Suddenly the two girls appeared and popped their from the door. They had a big huge smile on their face. "Dinner's Ready!" they both said happily.

 Syaoran entered his apartment and headed straight to his room. He dropped his bag on the floor and slipped off his shoes. "I'm home Dia!" he called out.

 Dia flew into his room. "You had fun?" she asked.

 "Hn." Was all he said.

 "She you go out to eat delicious food, and you forgot about me and left me starving!" she yelled.

 Syaoran sighed. "Sorry. Fine I'll make you something. Let's go to the kitchen."

 He walked to the kitchen.

 "You know something's gonna come up tonight, so I need food for energy!" she yelled out while following him.

  Sakura was in her room doing something when all of a sudden she felt a jolt of magic go through her. She gasped out in shock.

 "Kero!" she called out.

 "Yeah I know, let's go." He said to her.

 It was nighttime and it was all quite with stars sparkling bright. But then a tiny flame appeared. It looked so innocent as the little flame flew around the park. It touched a tree as flames started to build up on the tree, then the flames spread and a fire started. The little flame grew bigger and now looked fierce.

 Syaoran and Dia entered the park as they watch the fire grow bigger. Syaoran was quiet in a shocked state.

 "That's the Fire Card." Said Dia.

 Syaoran stared into the flames, "How are we going to stop that?"

 "These Moon Cards are different from the old Clow Cards. The Card will choose who the master will be and it becomes a card it's self." She told him.

 "Don't we fight it first?" he asked, "You know, like to weaken it."

 Dia looked into his Amber eyes; somehow she could see something in them telling her something.

 "Sure, if you want too." She just said.

 Syaoran was confused on to what to do. She just stared at the fire, as it grew bigger.

 "Watery Card!" yelled a female voice.

 Then a shot of water hit the flame as the orange and blue colors mixed. The Watery Card withdrew back to a Card and the flames just grew bigger.

 "What happened? Why couldn't it be stopped?" asked Sakura.

 "That's a Moon Card alright." Said Kero.

 "Moon Card?" asked Sakura.

 "Legend has it, that there are two powerful sorcerers. Clow Reed and a Beautiful Sorceress, Ryouka. Both have created cards and guardians. And that is her card, a Moon Card. But since she passed away, just like Clow. There has to be a master who will take the cards, like you." Eriol explained.

 "Oh…." She looked up at the growing flames. "How are we suppose to stop that?" she asked.

 "We don't, the master does." Said Kero.

 "What?"

 Then the flame shot out a ball of fire at the two. Eriol and Kero moved away, but Sakura was too slow to move. But someone pushed her away and made the ball miss. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw a pair of Amber eyes looking down on her.

 "Syaoran…" she whispered and she blushed.

 Syaoran noticed he was on top of her and started to blush even more.

 "What's going on here!?" yelled Kero.

 Syaoran and Sakura jumped up in surprise. They are now blushing 12 shades of red, and they got embarrassed. "T-thanks, Syaoran." Stuttered Sakura.

 "Y-yeah…. No problem." Syaoran answered back.

 Eriol smiled at them.

 "Are you ok?" asked Dia.

 "Who are you?" asked Sakura.

 "Me? Well I'm the great Guardian of the Moon Cards!" she said proudly.

 Syaoran and Eriol Sweat dropped.

 "Wow! Your so…. CUTE!" cried out Sakura.

Syaoran and Eriol sweat dropped, as Dia face faulted.

 "We need to stop that before the fire gets out of control!" said Dia. She looked at Syaoran and nodded at him.

 He nodded it back. 'Well here I go. Hope this will work.' He took out a Chinese Card and his sword. "Water come to my aid!" he ordered.

 The Fire fought back as to push back the water, but Syaoran pushed back and fought harder. He ordered everyone to get back, and they did as what he said. Then he let go of his magic and moved a side. The fire plunged down at the spot Syaoran was. Syaoran ran to one side and shot many water spells at the flame. The fire was getting smaller but the main flame roared out in rage. It attacked Syaoran as he got knocked on a burning tree.

 "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she runs to Syaoran. But Eriol and Dia stopped her.

 Sakura looks at Dia in a confuse look.

 "Let Syaoran do as what he is suppose to do." Dia said without looking straight at her face.

 Sakura turned back to watch Syaoran in a worried way.

 Syaoran got up quickly before the burning branch from the tree squash him. He looked at the flame, he felt something from the flame…. loneliness. Syaoran stepped closer to the flame as it backed away a little. It's now afraid like a little child.

 "What's wrong with it?" asked Kero.

 "It's afraid of him. His powers is a lot stronger then what it thought." Said Eriol.

 "Good. Now all Syaoran should is let the Card trust him." Whispered Dia.

 "You can do it Syaoran, I believe in you." Sakura whispered.

 Syaoran walked closer to the flame and put out his hand. The Flame backed up a few inches but then looked at his eyes. His eyes…the Amber colored eyes. Syaoran just kept on looking at the flame and still had his hand out.

"Don't be afraid, you don't have to be alone anymore. Nobody wants to be lonely, please trust in me." He whispered.

 The Flame was a little hesitant but then it shrank down its former size. The fire around the park disappeared.

 "That's the fire card?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

 "Hey don't make fun of it! It may look small, but it's way powerful than your Fiery Card!" yelled Dia.

 "Huh?"

 "Er… It doesn't matter." Dia flew towards the Fire Card. "Fire Card hear my plea and tell me who is the master to be. With strong powers and might, and with darkness and light. Cast your powers upon him!" she chanted.

 Two bright lights cast down on Syaoran and the flame. The small flame went into Syaoran's chest as it whispered to him, "Trust me…."

 Syaoran closed his eyes and felt the burning sensation. Bright lights covered the whole scene and nothing could be seen. The light show stopped and Syaoran now held on a Card. "The Fire Card." He whispered. He could feel a warm feeling within the card.

 "I knew it! I knew you are the master!" Yelled out Dia in excitement.

 Sakura smiled widely and ran to Syaoran to give him a hug. She embraced him and held him tightly, "I'm proud of you Syaoran! See your not weak, and I can help you out in anyway I can. Like old times when you helped me." She said. 

 He smiled and hugs her back, "Yeah…." He took another look at the card and smiled proudly.

*~*~*~*

Tell me how was it! I need Reviews!

 Don't own and will never own CCS. They are not mine. But Dia is and the idea of the Moon Cards…. Well I'm not sure where that came from. If you think I copied any of your fics, plz tell me. And I'm sorry for doing so.


	2. It's so silent....

Card Captors Sakura

Mission To Capture The Moon Cards

Chapter 2

_ It was nighttime, and the moon was full. The image of the big white moon placed its self behind the tall tower. The city lighted up as the dark sky filled with stars._

_ Two beautiful emerald green eyes shown as it traced down a figure next to her. He had soft amber eyes and messy brown hair. ~Syaoran? ~_

_ Then she traced two small figures flying between them with small wings and tails. ~Kero? Dia? ~_

_ She looked around her and saw the city and the radio tower. ~ Is this a dream? ~_

_ There in front of her was the tower and three lone figures. A human shadow spread its wings and knelt down. A cat like shadow spread its wings and looked next to it. Between the two was another human shadow but smaller. The wind blew past them as their clothes and hair played in the wind. The small shadow opened its eyes, its soft and bright amber eyes._

_ "A 'bunny' from the 'moon' and 'stars' comes to help and prevent the present time from falling into the faith of the future…" the small shadow whispered._

_ Then everything all turned black…_

 "-Gasp- Wha…" Sakura woke up in surprised. She looked at her clock and it read 5:30am. She looked down and thought. 'What did that dream mean?' she asked her self.

 "Oh well, I'll ask Kero later. I think it won't be that early for me to wake up." She told her self.

 She got up and went to take a shower. It took her 30mins. And she got dressed for school. She went down stairs and out the door. She didn't even bother to greet anyone in her house today.

 "Morning Sakura! Wow you're early!" said Tomoyo and she entered the classroom. It was empty and the only person in there was Sakura. Every one was out side talking.

 Sakura looked up and just smiled at her. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

 "Nothing." She breathed out.

 Tomoyo frowned.

 Suddenly Eriol and Syaoran entered the class. "Morning girls!" greeted Eriol.

 "Morning Eriol, Syaoran!" smiled Tomoyo.

 Then she looked at Sakura. "Kero told me what happened last night. And this time I won't miss a thing! Even if Syaoran is the master, your gonna help right?" said Tomoyo.

 "Yeah." Breathed Sakura.

 Soon the class started and everything went by. It was after class and Sakura met up with Syaoran to ask him something. "Hey Syaoran!"

 Syaoran looked back to see Sakura. "Hi. What is it?" he asked assuming she wants to ask something.

 "Did anything… happen last night? Like you had this… weird dream?" she asked.

 Syaoran looks down and shakes his head as a no.

 "Oh…" she whispered.

 "Well… I guess I'll see you later." Said Syaoran as he was already going away from her.

 Sakura didn't understand what she is feeling right now. She was confused about it. "Yeah… Later…" she whispered.

 Sakura got to her room and threw her bag into the floor. Kero was eating downstairs with her brother and Yukito. She fell back on her bed and sighed out. What was wrong with today? Maybe it was she. Everyone seemed bummed out about it. Then the dream came to her mind. There was so many questions she would like to ask, but to who? No one can tell what the dream meant. Kero said always be careful about her dreams, because they always come true. It was like the dreams are warning her before it starts. She was very tired and didn't bother to get up or anything. She simply closed her eyes with a big sigh.

_ ~What? ~ She looked around and she was on top of the building surrounded by the lighted city. And beside her were the two guardians and Syaoran. ~It's my dream again. ~_

_ There at the tower were the three figures again. Their wings spread and the eyes of the small shadow looked at her. But there was something about those eyes. It was the color of amber, like Syaoran's. But the emotion in them seemed familiar. Like every time she looks into the mirror, she would see that emotion in her own eyes._

_ "…Bunny…Moon…stars…prevent…present time…faith…future…" the small shadow said. This time the words are not clear like last time._

_ ~What do you mean! ~ Sakura yelled out._

_ Then all of a sudden she was somewhere else. ~Dia? ~_

_ She saw Dia glowing in a purple light and Syaoran was there watching is surprise. Eriol was there even Tomoyo and that small shadowed figure. But that figure was about the same height as them._

_ Dia was changing, like Kero did when all the cards were captured. Ice blue eyes looked at her._

_ Then a figured appeared and changed like Yukito did into Yue. Violet eyes looked at her._

_ Suddenly she saw Syaoran battling with some one with violet eyes. But then everything became blurry and all she saw now was black…_

 Sakura woke up in sweat. She breathed heavily and looked around. It was 6am now. And she decided to wake up and get ready for school. She saw her father downstairs, but she didn't bother to say good morning like last time. She quietly walked down stairs and walk past her father. But she didn't notice that a vase got knocked down. Sakura crinched before in fell to the floor to make a crashing sound. But the weird thing is, it didn't make a sound and the father didn't even hear anything, not even Sakura.

 "What happened? I didn't even hear that." Asked Sakura to no one.

 She slowly walked up to the kitchen door and peeked through. Usually she would hear her father humming a tune, but there was no sound. Not even the sound of the teapot whistling. Her father turned it off and set the teapot down in the table.

 "Something weird IS going on. I better head for school." She told her self.

 As she was walking down the road, she couldn't even hear the birds chirp, it's like everything has gone mute. "Could it be a Moon Card?" she asked her self. Everything was too quiet and it was giving her the creeps.

 She made it the classroom, and she saw Tomoyo smiling and mouth Good morning. But then noticed she didn't hear her own voice. She put her hands on her throat and she looked worried. She mouthed out, "What happened."

 Sakura frowned and spotted Eriol and Syaoran looking tense. Everyone in the classroom panicked. They could hear or speak. "What happened?" asked Sakura.

 It seems like that the ones with magical power weren't affected by it. "Must be a Moon Card." Said Syaoran.

 "But what card?" asked Eriol.

 "I'll tell you what card!" said Dia as she came out of Syaoran's bag. "It's the Silent Card. A strong status card with the ability to silent your calls for magic. So you are unable to use magic." Said Dia.

 "But it seems like only the ones with no magic are the one who are affected by Silent spell." Noticed Dia.

 Tomoyo didn't hear what they said, but she understood it was a Moon Card. She frowned.

 "Its ok Tomoyo will get your voice back, and your hearing." Mouthed out Sakura slowly for Tomoyo to understand.

 Tomoyo nodded sadly. Eriol put a hand on her waist and held her. She leaned on his shoulder.

 Sakura smiled but frowned in the inside.

 "Come on let's skip school today and use the time card to restart the day." Suggested Syaoran.

 "Right, this will give us time to capture the Moon card. Let's go!" said Dia.

 Tomoyo grabbed Eriol and mouthed that she should come.

 Eriol nodded but told her to stay out of the way if anything goes wrong.

 Syaoran was running but to where? The others just followed him knowing that he knows where the card is. They stopped at Penguin Park. Syaoran and the other all looked around the quiet scene. 'Where is it? I know I feel it here.' Syaoran asked himself.

 "Use the Fire card to find it," Said Dia.

 Syaoran took it out and was confused, "The Fire Card? Why? How?" he asked.

 "The Cards are one, Syaoran. They can find one another." She told him.

 Syaoran nodded. He put the Card up to level with his forehead. His eyes were closed and he concentrated. A red light shot out of the card, and Syaoran's aura shown, mix with the red light. The green and green light spotted a bright light blue figure. It was a woman, with blue long hair and blue eyes. Her whole body was blue, and she held a blue harp. She looked at Syaoran not trusting him yet.

 "Hurry Syaoran! Fight the card!" yelled out Dia.

 Syaoran put back the fire card and formed his sword. He took out the wind charm and yelled out, "Element Wind come to my aid!"

 Then a powerful blast of wind came out, but Silent dodged the attack. She turned and faced Syaoran. She closed her eyes, and started playing her harp. There was no sound coming from it but light blue sparkles flew towards Syaoran. He didn't know what happened. He got mad and took out the Water charm. He tried to yell out but no sound was coming out of his mouth. He was in shock.

 "Oh no! Syaoran!" yelled Sakura as she ran to him. He didn't hear her call.

 Dia looked worried. "He can't fight with magic anymore. He has to fight with force." Said Dia. She turned around to Eriol, who was with Tomoyo. "Help him out Eriol. Use your magic."

 Eriol nodded, and got out his staff. "Magic Wind!"

 A blast of wind came out of his staff and hit Silent away from Syaoran and Sakura. She got mad and played her harp again, but Syaoran slashed her harp away from her. She became scared.

 Syaoran looked at Sakura, and she nodded and backed away. Syaoran looked into her eyes, and she saw in them trust. He trusted her, and she didn't know what to do. Syaoran moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. He looked at her. His eyes spoke for him, asking for her to trust him.

 Dia came and spoke, "Silent card hear my plea and come to our master to be. With strong powers and might, with darkness and light burning bright. Cast your powers upon thee." She called out.

 Then two lights shined down on Syaoran and Silent. Syaoran gave her back her harp and said in his eyes he was sorry for hurting her. She smiled and her eyes were glazed with tears of happiness. She nodded and went in him whispering, "I trust in you Master."

 Syaoran smiled and closed his eyes and the lights fill the whole place. Then everything went back to normal and the silent card was now in his hands. He read the card, "Silent Card." This time the card had the picture of silent with her harp. He smiled.

 Dia went up to him and looked over his shoulder. "Status Cards has forms, while Element Card don't."

 Tomoyo yelled out, "Sakura!"

 Sakura turned around and tears formed in her eyes. She ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so happy I can finally hear your voice again!" she said.

 Tomoyo was crying to, "I'm happy to hear yours!"

 Eriol smiled at them and so did Syaoran.

_ It was night outside, and Sakura stand by her self in the park. In front of her was Syaoran lying on the floor, bleeding. Then the girl came up to him and knelt down and picked him up to her lap. She held him and looked up to Sakura, but she couldn't see her face. She was saying something, and Sakura walked up to her and knelt down. The girl gave Syaoran to Sakura, as she cried over him. The girl stood up and took out a card. Sakura saw her, and she called for the card. Then a bright light covered the whole park and everything was bright._

 "Gasp!" Sakura jumped out of her bed again. She looked at her clock and it read 6am. 'Three nights in a row, and I'm having different dreams about that girl. Who is she?' she asked her self. She turned her head out the window to see the waking morning sky. 'I'm going to talk to Syaoran about this.' She told her self.

 Then the morning came and the sun rose up to the blue sky.

 To Be Continued…


	3. It's too cold....

Card Captors Sakura

Mission to Capture Moon Cards

Chapter3

 "Isn't it a wonderful day outside?"

 "Why would it be, it's snowing!"

 "Aw, c'mon. Snow is beautiful! It's like a fantasy everyone dreams of!"

 "Yeah, and you got to appreciate it more often, Syaoran." Said Eriol, who say Tomoyo's arm wrapped with his.

 Sakura ran in front of the group and danced around looking up in the sky. "I love the snow! But what I hate it that it's too cold!" she shivered.

 Syaoran took a step forward, "Let me remind you, that it's only the beginning of FALL! It's not even winter! And I bet that a Moon Card is behind this." He put his hand on his chin thinking.

 "Hm…I think I do feel magic close by." Said Eriol. He looked at Syaoran, "Boy, you're catching on with this Moon Card business. Your really serious about this."

 Syaoran turned around, cross his arms, and pouted. "Well, maybe it's because," he turned around at Eriol and yelled, "I'M THE MOON CARD MASTER!"

 Eriol smirked and rubbed his ear, "Gee, I know that. You didn't have to YELL it my ear. I'm just saying, your getting really good at this. Can you tell where the card is?" he asked.

 Syaoran looked around, trying to feel the presence of the card. He shook his head, "No, not yet. It's probably far from here." He answered.

 There was an awkward silence, "Hey, let's go to my house for some hot coco. And don't worry Syaoran, Touya is at work with Yukito."

 "Ok, but I have to go check on Dia, I'll see you there." He waved at them and ran to his apartment.

 "See you there Syaoran." Sakura waved as she slightly blushed.

 Syaoran was running through the light snow. He dodged every person who was in his way. When he got to the park area, he ran faster, for not so many people were there. He kept on running, until he felt something he passed. He stopped and slid down the icy street. He fell down and rubbed his butt. "Ow." He muttered and cursed. He got up and walked slowly to catch that presence. He looked around, but he couldn't tell where it's coming from.

 "A card? Where is it?" he asked himself.

 Blue.

 "Blue?" He looked around to look for that blue aura. He couldn't find anything, so he just ran to his apartment. "Maybe Dia can tell where it is. When we pass this place again."

 A lovely mug lay on the coffee table, as a matching teapot of hot coco pour into it. The teapot was laid down on the table and Sakura sat down on the couch facing Tomoyo and Eriol. She looked at the time. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. She looked out the window, and the snow out side fell heavily. Soon it will become a blizzard outside. She grew worried of Syaoran. 'Maybe he won't come.' She thought.

 "Don't worry Sakura, Syaoran will come. He always keeps his promises." Said Tomoyo, like she read Sakura's mind.

 Sakura flashed her, her famous smile. "Thanks Tomoyo."

 Eriol put down his hot cup of warm coco. "Sooner or later, the second guardian of Syaoran will show up."

 "You mean like Yue did?" asked Tomoyo.

 Eriol closed his eyes, "Yes, but the false will come first."

 "How are we going to his the second guardian?" asked Sakura.

 "We don't, but we can help. Syaoran is suppose to." He answered.

 "Do you know who the second Guardian is?" asked Tomoyo.

 Eriol thought deeper, "If I can remember, I think it's a girl, like Dia. And he name is…Crystal Moon?"

 "Ooo…" was all Sakura could say.

 Syaoran ran out of the park as fast as he could. "I can't do this alone I need help." He whispered.

 Blue sparkling waves of light followed him close by. And wherever the light passes, it froze.

 "Hurry Syaoran! Run Faster!" yelled Dia, ash she held on to his shoulder.

 Syaoran dodged the attacks it was throwing, he almost slipped once cause of the icy street. He didn't want to get all frozen up and give up now. He needed his friends. He could see the end of the park's border. He pushed his legs hard to run faster. Then right in front of him was the blue light. He put on his brake and slid closer to it. Then he got out his Fire Card and struck it. "FIRE!"

 The waves of fire his the blue light, and it was out of the way. Syaoran took a run for it and exited the park and ran to Sakura's house. The snow turned to a blizzard, covering the streets with snow. "Don't tell me this is the Snow Card." said Syaoran.

 Dia looked at him as 'Snow Card?' "Of course not, there is no such thing as the snow card in the Moon cards. This is the Ice Card's doing!" she said.

 Syaoran ran all the way, never stopping for a breath, and then he bumped into some one knocking both of them down. Syaoran quickly got up and muttered, "Sorry, sorry. I'm really sorry! I didn't see you. It's my fault."

 "Hey don't worry." Said a familiar voice. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's no problem." He smiled at him.

 Syaoran looked up to see Yukito in front of him, smiling.

 "Yukito!" said Syaoran in surprise.

 He looked down to see the familiar Amber Eyes. "Oh, it's you Syaoran. How are you doing?"

 Syaoran smiled at him, "I'm ok. I was heading to Sakura's house."

 "Oh, well I shouldn't keep her waiting. I'll see you around soon Syaoran." He waved and walked away.

 Syaoran smiled and ran to Sakura's house quick.

  Sakura set down a cup of hot Coco on the table and sat down looking worried at Syaoran. "Are you ok, you look flushed." Asked Sakura.

 Syaoran took a sip of the sweet drink and sighed out in relaxation. He put down the cup and looked into her emerald eyes. "Yeah, just was a little busy."

 Dia sat on the table eating cookies. Syaoran was wrapped up in warm blankets.

 "Did something happen out there?" asked Eriol.

 Syaoran put the mug close to his face, "I found out where the Card is." He said calmly.

 "Where?" asked Tomoyo.

 Dia looked up at them, "In the park."

 "Gee, does all the card love the park or something?" said Sakura joking around.

 Eriol went in his think position, "Well, most of the magic is there, so they are attracted to that place, if not there, then at the school or tower."

 "Yeah your right." Said Tomoyo. She remembered all the times where they were in battle.

 "So when should we catch that card?" asked Sakura.

 Dia put her paw on her chin, "Tomorrow." She said.

 They all nodded.

 _She was outside, out in a field. She just stood there looking at a single cheery blossom in the middle. There were many others circling this one. There under it, as two shadows, a male and a female. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company. She squinted her eyes to have a closer look. They look so much like each other, but she couldn't picture their face clearly._

_Flash_

_ There she was under the Cheer Blossom, like the one she saw before. And there lying on the floor is the same people. They were looking up in the sky talking about something she couldn't figure out._

_Flash_

_ Now she was in the park, her friend were there, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, and Meiling? Then there in front of her, were those two shadowed people. She saw how simultaneously they fought, much like Meiling and Syaoran did during the capture of the Twin cards. But they both fought with magic too._

_Flash_

_ That girl again, holding on Syaoran lying helplessly on the floor. Blood was flowing out of him, and she was stunned. She couldn't breath. The girl looked up at her and said something to her. Sakura walked to her and held Syaoran while crying. She looked up to see the girl. She raised her hand and held a card. Then a flash of light shined and it covered the whole place._

 Sakura jolted up from her sleep. She looked around. That is the 10th time she has been having those different dreams, but they end up being about Syaoran, and this girl, but who? Was this girl going to take away Syaoran's love for her away? Sakura shakes her. That will never happen, or will it?

 The school bell rang and Sakura and the others ran to the park. It was still snowing, and the snow was above 3ft now. People had hard times, going to work or school, or they get snowed in. Sakura had her guardian Kero on her shoulder. She looked up to see the snow still blanketing the world. 'I hope Syaoran can capture the card before this whole town is frozen.'

 The got to the park, and it was like a frozen land. No snow lay on the ground or on the leaves of the trees. Everything was in ice; even some people were caught by its powers. They all looked at it in awe. "Looks like the Ice card is getting stronger." Said Dia. She looks at everyone, "This is going to be a tough battle. We better capture it before the whole world gets frozen."

 They all nodded at her.

 "Dia, I want you to watch over Tomoyo in a far distance." Said Syaoran.

 She nodded and the two ran to a corner. Tomoyo had her camera on, and Sakura wore one of her costumes she made.

 Sakura and Eriol summoned their staffs, and Syaoran got out his sword. Syaoran took one step a head and looked around once more. He put his sword in front of him in a stance. "Alright Card, show your self! Come out and fight!" he yelled out.

 The two sorcerers looked around, waiting for the Ice to come forth. Syaoran stood still. Then his eyes shot widely, he then moved out of the way and shouted. "Watch out!"

 Eriol and Sakura looked head and saw energy of blue shot at them. Sakura jumped out of the way, and so did Eriol, but Eriol wasn't lucky enough to miss its attack. He got hit and quickly turned in to Ice.

 "Eriol!" yelled out Tomoyo as she ran to him.

 "No Tomoyo you might get…." But Dia was to late. She got turned into ice with Eriol.

 Sakura ran to her frozen best friend. "No!" she whispered. She looked at the Blue Light, "NO!" she yelled out as tears streamed down her face.

 "Fiery Card! Release! Destroy that Card!" she yelled in agony.

 Syaoran ran to her and held her shoulders. "Stop it Sakura, that won't help." He told her sternly.

 The Fiery Card burst into the blue light. But the colors swirled together, not making damage to one another. Then Fiery turned back to a card.

 Sakura looked at Syaoran with tears. "It…" she couldn't speak.

 Syaoran looked at her, "We have to fight this together, in order to help our friends."

 Syaoran looked around to look for Keroberus. "Where did Kero go?"

 Sakura rubbed her eyes. "He went to go get help from Yue."

 Syaoran frown, "Well, he better hurry up then."

 Kero flew to Yukito's house and knocked on his door. Then Yukito came out, "Keroberus?"

 "I need Yue." He responded in his true form.

 A flash of light shown and Yue was in front of Kero. "You needed me?"

 Keroberus looked up into the sky, "Our mistress needs us."

 Yue nodded and the two guardians flew into the sky.

 Syaoran pushed down Sakura from the attack of the Ice. The two looked up at the glowing blue light. It just floated there looking at the couple. (If it does have eyes.) Syaoran suddenly felt his arm freezing up. He looked at his left arm, and it was slowly turning into Ice.

 "Oh no Syaoran!" Sakura cried.

 Tears started to form in her eyes. Syaoran looked at her and wiped her tears, "Don't crying. Crying won't help." He said calmly.

 She bit her lip, "But I can't do anything."

 Syaoran put his right hand on her cheek, and she laid her face close to it. "Don't worry, help is on its way." He smiled.

 She nodded.

 Then Yue and Keroberus came. The blue light saw them and rushed towards them.

 "Watch out!" yelled Sakura.

 Yue put his hand forward and a shield formed. The Blue light struggled to get past his powers. "It's breaking through." He said in his icy tone.

 "You have to do something kid!" yelled Keroberus.

 Syaoran narrowed his eyes. He took out his Card and threw it in front of him. He looked into the sky and yelled out. "SILENT!"

 Silent came and played her harp. The song reached the blue light, and it retreated from Yue. It looked at Syaoran. In a quick of an eye, the blue light tried to strike Syaoran, but it went through him. Syaoran turned around to face the blue light. 'It won't give up.' He noted.

 Syaoran took out his Fire card, then found out it was covered in ice. "Wa… what happened? It's in Ice!"

 Dia flew behind Kero, and told Syaoran with a worry face, "Syaoran, the cards are one with its master. Once the Cards are in possession of the master, power, strength, mind and every thing else link them to him. So since you are turning in ice," Syaoran looked at his arm that was covered in Ice and the ice moving up from his right leg, "The cards are also turning in ice." She told him.

 Sakura held his Right arm and had tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to go. Please do something!" she cried out.

 Syaoran didn't know what to do. He looked at the Silent Card slowly become Ice. He turned his frozen body and faced the Ice Card. "I don't know what else I can do, but fight. I'll keep on fighting until my last breath!" he yelled out.

 The light shook in fright, but it stood tall. It prepared it's self for another attack on Syaoran. He threw out his Chinese card and yelled out, "Element Fire! Come to my aid!"

 A blast of fire shot out from the card, and hit Ice. It got mad, and forced its self towards Syaoran. He pushed Sakura out of the way, but the light went through him. It was still under the spell of Silent. It got mad and flared it's light bigger. The blizzard went in the park and pounded hard on everyone. Sakura called out her shield card to block the cold ice and wind from hitting them. Syaoran couldn't move any more. Hit body was almost frozen, only his right arm and upper body was not covered in ice. Syaoran bit his lip. "What should I do, Dia?" he asked her.

 "It's mad, it feels weak and it's in an out rage. You have to talk to it now when it's off guard. It's clouding its self from its sadness." She told him.

 Syaoran nodded and looked directly at the out burst of the light. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _"Power, strength, mind and every thing else link them to him."_ 'Ice, please listen to me…' he called in his mind.

 The light stopped its out rage and looked around to see who it is that is talking to it. Then it saw Syaoran with his eyes closed. '…'

 'I know how you feel…you feel as if your weak and that you want to cry it out. But you can't because you don't know how, so you burst out in anger. Please, you don't have to do that. I'll help you be strong. Together we can become strong.' Syaoran opened his eyes. He wasn't sure that he IS even strong. He looked at the blue light. 'Come and join me…you can trust me.' He pleaded, hoping it will work.

 It was thinking it over. Syaoran thought it didn't want to come with him, but he won't give up. The Ice covered all his body but his head. Slowly it crept up to his neck. Syaoran felt it come up. It crawled up to his chin. Syaoran accepted this fate, so he closed his eyes. 'At least I tried…' he whispered in his mind.

 Sakura cried and saw Syaoran, "NO! Syaoran!"

 She ran to his frozen body, and hugged it tightly, as she cried on him. "Syaoran…" she whispered.

 The blue light saw her tears, and heard the last words the Syaoran said. _'At least I tried…'_

 The snow had melted, and the sky turned back to a bright blue sky. It shrunk back to where the snow started, at the park. All the things that Ice had touched, and feel to the floor unconscious. Eriol didn't fall asleep. He saw Tomoyo and quickly went to her side, for she almost fell to the floor. The ice on Syaoran disappeared, and the blue light became a tiny, white snowflake with cute black eyes, like the fire. Syaoran looked around and saw Sakura embracing her. He hugged her, and tears where in her eyes. "I would never leave you." He whispered.

 She got off of him to wipe her tears. Syaoran looked behind, then he looked at the tiny snowflake. He walked up to it and gave it his hand. "Would you like to join me?" he asked again.

 The snowflake had a joy in its eyes. "Ice card, hear my plea, and come to the master to be. With strong powers and might, with darkness and light burning bright. Cast your powers upon thee." Whispered Syaoran and Dia yelled out in unison.

 The Snowflake and Syaoran closed their eyes, as the light from Ice shot up into the sky, and down on Syaoran. It slowly entered Syaoran's body, and flashes of light shined. Syaoran opened his eyes and saw the Ice card in his hands. It was a plain green colored card, with the word 'The Ice' written in gold. Syaoran smiled.

 Syaoran turned around, and Sakura ran to him. She embraced him tightly. Syaoran buried his face in her hair. "Thank you for believing me…" he whispered.

 _Flash_

_ Sakura was on the tower, with all the others, even that girl. She looked at her staff, and it was broken. Tears filled her eyes. All her cards came out and surrounded her. Then a flash of light was in front of her. There is front of her was a rod. But she couldn't shape it out. She held on the rod, and then a flash of light covered her body. Now she was in a different costume… but what does this all-mean?_

_Flash_

_ That girl again, holding on Syaoran lying helplessly on the floor. Blood was flowing out of him, and she was stunned. She couldn't breath. The girl looked up at her and said something to her. Sakura walked to her and held Syaoran while crying. She looked up to see the girl. She raised her hand and held a card. Then a flash of light shined and it covered the whole place._

_Flash_

 Sakura jumped out of her bed. She steadied her breath and crawled out of her bed. She walked to her window and looked up at the stars. "Please tell me what does these mean…?" she asked to no one. She closed her eyes as tears escaped from her long lashes, and she hugged her self tightly. "I don't want to lose him again…" she dropped on the floor hugging her self. Tears fell on her legs, "I don't want to…I don't want to…"

 To Be Continued…


	4. A Barrier and free cards?

Card Captor Sakura

Mission To Capture the Moon Cards

Chapter 4

"Li! Where are you going?"

 The boy turned around to see one of his friends coming up to him. "Home." He answered.

 "Why can't you come with us to watch a high school basketball game?" asked Takashi.

 Syaoran just looked at him. He sighed and nodded, "Sure why not, it's not like I have something planed tonight." He told him. 'Yeah, right.'

 Takashi smiled, and started up his long stories about basketball. Syaoran sighed out and followed Takashi while pretending to listen to his 'fascinating' stories.

 "Yes!" the crowd cheered.

 Syaoran smiled widely, he has never had that much fun before. He was enjoying this game, watching how the players quickly move to shoot at the basket. He looked at the scoreboard. Home: 34 Visitors: 30. Eriol, who was sitting next to him, also joined Syaoran. All the other people Takashi invited couldn't make it.

 "Isn't this fun?" asked Takashi.

 "Well, sure it is." Answered Eriol.

 Syaoran nodded. He didn't know Eriol was interested in basketball, and was surprised he came along. Syaoran and Eriol may have started out in a wrong way. But after the test Eriol gave to Sakura, the two started to hang out as friends, but not as best friends. It was 'Forgive and forget' to them.

 The crowd went wild again as the players of the school scored a three pointer. The boys were enjoying every bit of the game.

 It was after the game, and the boys went out to a pizza parlor. "Wasn't that a good game?" asked Eriol.

 "Yeah, but too bad the home players lost." Stated Syaoran.

 Takashi looked up at them, "They seemed like they were winning, but in the end, the Visitors won."

 "I enjoyed watching basketball. Maybe next time we should invite the girls?" suggested Eriol.

 Syaoran smiled, "Alright."

 Takashi put down his 3rd pizza, half way finished, "Well, I'm full."

 Eriol looked out the window, "It's getting late, and we should go home soon."

 'I wonder if a card is going to come out?' thought Syaoran.

 It was nighttime, and everyone was sound a sleep. The sound of Kero's snoring could be heard, even if he IS in the drawer. "…No…not again…." Moaned Sakura.

_ Flash_

_ She was on the tower. Syaoran and his guardians. Tomoyo. Eriol and his guardians. Meiling. Yue. Keroberus. That girl. Everyone was worn out. Sakura picked up her staff. It was broken. Tears streamed down her soft skin of her face. She saw Syaoran. His sword broke. The girl's weapon broke also. Then a light flashed._

Flash 

_ It was dark. Too dark. Sakura suddenly heard footsteps. She turned around to see that girl. Her face was covered from her messy brown bangs. Then she spoke out, like a lifeless doll. ~The time is not now for my coming~ She spoke out. ~What do you mean? ~ Asked Sakura. ~ When the 'Little Wolf' calls out for help, during his near coming of judgment, a 'Bunny of the Moon' will come and help the 'Moon' and 'Star'. She will prevent the one who is creating havoc of her home~ Suddenly the scene changed. It was a dreadful sight. The buildings crumbled and moss and other mold stuff grew on it. The color of the world was like a crimson hell, and shadows crept behind. The sky was covered with dark red clouds. No people walked down the streets, it was like a big earthquake hit the place. Bones of dead people lay around, and Sakura felt sick to her stomach. ~What happened? ~ Sakura asked. The girl looked at her, but she couldn't see her features of her face. ~This happened. A great monster, with incredible powers destroyed half of the earth. Nothing can stop it, but hopefully we destroyed it. But now… ~ the girl trailed off. ~ But what? ~ Sakura yelled. The girl faded, and so did the scene. Soon Sakura faded into the darkness._

 Sakura walked alone into class, this time she wasn't the earliest. She saw Syaoran a head of her, but she didn't bother to get near him. Syaoran felt Sakura's aura, but he didn't want to get near her. He felt as if she just wanted to be alone. The two entered the classroom. After a few minutes, class had begun and they were studying history of the world. Syaoran got really bored, and didn't really listen to the teacher's lecture.

 Meow Dia crouched down on the rooftop of Syaoran's school. 'I feel as if a Moon card is near by. It's probably the…'

 "Hey Dia! What are you doing here?" interrupted Kero.

 'Grrrrrrrrr… He is soooooooooooooo annoying!' thought Dia.

 She turned around, and faced him with a fake smile, trying not to blow up at him. "Hi Keroberus."

 Kero stood net to her and put an arm on her head, "Aw, c'mon. You know you can call me Kero." He said.

 Dia jerked his arm away from her, "No, it's ok. I rather call you Keroberus. Thank You."

 Kero sighed. Suddenly he heard his tummy grumbled. "Gee. I'm hungry. Ya wanna come to my Mistress' house, and eat so treats there?" he asked.

 "Sigh. Sure, why not. It's not like something will happen today." She said.

 Kero and Dia started to fly off, until Kero hit his head. "Ow!"

 He rubbed his head. Dia looked at the sky before here. "There is nothing there." She said.

 "Well, I definitely hit my head at something. So there is something there." Kero said.

 The two stuffed animals looked around. "Hm. If I'm correct, then…" Dia knocked at the place where Kero hit his head. A sound of a clang was heard, and a ripple of colors trailed through a shield. "I knew it. I did felt a Moon Card."

 Kero asked. "What card is it?"

 "The Barrier Card." She said. Dia floated back at the rooftop, "Looks like I'm stuck with you!"

 Kero puts and arm around her, "Yeah, I know." He had a big grin. Dia looked at him in a disgusting way.

 ~Ping~

 Syaoran didn't notice the glare of light that shined from the barrier around the school. He was just looking out the window aimlessly. When the school bell rang for lunch, everyone walked outside. Syaoran approached Sakura. "Are you ok, Sakura?"

 Sakura looked up at him, "Yeah. Just a bit sleepy." She said to him.

 "Oh, ok." He offered his hand to her. "C'mon, let go eat lunch. I'm hungry."

 She smiled and took his arm. She hugged his arm all the way to where her friends where. She closed her eyes, while the two where walking together. 'I do love him. And I don't want to lose him, ever again.' She thought to her self

 "Hey Sakura, Hey Li!" called out Rika.

 Sakura opened her eyes to see her friends gathered together on the ground, eating their lunches. Sakura and Syaoran sat together next to Tomoyo and Eriol.

 Chiharu looked up at everyone, "Takashi told me that you boys had a good time at a basketball game."

 "Yeah, and he said that you'll invite us this time. Is it really that fun?" asked Naoko.

 "Of course! I mean us guys liked, I don't think you'll be interested." Said Eriol.

 "Sure we will!" said Chiharu.

 Everyone looked at Takashi, "Then after school we will go to the game tonight." He suggested.

 "Cool!"

 "Alright!"

 It was after school, and everyone was going to meet at the entrance of the gym where the game will be held. Sakura and Syaoran walked together by themselves, holding hands. Syaoran didn't notice, and Sakura just couldn't help but blush the whole time. They kept on walking, until Syaoran walked ahead, and Sakura walked behind cling unto him. He didn't notice that something was there in front of him, because he couldn't see it. Then he bumped unto something and fell on his bottom. He rubbed his face and Sakura knelt down.

 "What's wrong?" she asked him.

 Syaoran rubbed his nose as Sakura moved his hand and rubbed it for him. She smiled as she does this, 'he looks so cute!'

 "I think I bumped into something." He pointed at the air.

 Sakura looked at the scenery, she shook her head. "I don't see anything."

 "Well I didn't fall on purpose just for you to purposely touch my nose!" he exclaimed. Just when he realizes what he said, he blushed furiously. "I really didn't mean it to be like that, really! I did bump into something!" he yelled out.

 Sakura couldn't help but giggle; he acted so innocent. "Ok I believe you." She smiled. She stood up and put her hand outward as she walked forward slowly. Then her hand hit something, and a ripple affect happened. She pulled her hand back. "There is something there." She stated.

 Syaoran stood up and felt something kick him on the head. "It's a Moon Card!" he yelled out.

 Sakura looked in front of her, while her hand touched the invincible wall. "Could it be the Shield Card?" she asked. She looked at the many colors ripple across the scene.

 "No, it couldn't be. The Moon Cards are different from the Star Cards." Said Syaoran.

 "Then what could it be?" she asked.

 Syaoran gestured that he didn't know.

 "Sakura! Syaoran!" Yelled a familiar voice.

 "Kero! Dia!" yelled out Sakura.

 "What are you guys doing here?" asked Syaoran.

 Dia flew next to her master, "I felt a card here, so I followed you to school. I don't know why 'he' is here?" she pouted at Kero.

 Kero looked around innocently, "What? I can't help it when I found someone either than Suppi to have fun with!" he smiled widely at her.

 Sakura giggled and Syaoran smirked. Dia pouted and puffed up her cheeks. "Ooo… All right already! Enough about it! There is a Moon Card we have to capture!" Dia yelled out.

 Sakura giggled more, "Oh ok. Let's get that card!"

 They all ran back to the school, where all the students stayed.

 Sakura looked around the whole school with Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and her guardians. "Looks everyone in school is asleep." She stated.

 They were standing in the middle of the school's courtyard. They had their battle suites on, and Tomoyo always had on in her locker, just in case. Sakura sweat dropped cause of her Best Friend. Tomoyo looked around, holding her camera, "So where is the card?"

 "It's around us." Said Eriol.

 Syaoran looked at his guardian, "What kind of card is it?"

 "It's the… Barrier Card." She thought.

 "Barrier?" asked Sakura.

 "It's a card that can be used as a attack shield, a reflecting shield, or a magic shield." Said Dia.

 Kero flew next to Dia, "Yeah, and your card is a attack and magic shield." He told his mistress.

 "So now, how do we capture it?" asked Syaoran.

 Dia put a paw on her chin. "Um…you have to get it to notice your great powers. All cards get jealous at the great strength, so they want to battle that person to prove it is stronger."

 "Boy, that's hard. And how am I suppose to get it to notice my 'great powers'?" Syaoran asked.

 Dia pouted again, 'You do have 'Great Powers' you just don't know how to unleash it!' she yelled telepathically. Syaoran hit his head from the pain of Dia's yelling. "Ok I get you." He mumbled.

 "Syaoran, try using the Ice Card to freeze the Barrier." Said Eriol.

 Syaoran looked at him in surprise. He nodded and took out his Element Card, Ice. "Ice Card! Freeze that Barrier!"

 A big blast of blue light and a cold breeze flew past Syaoran, to the invincible space around the school. Ice hit the barrier and a big clang sound was heard. The element bounced from the Barrier back to the crowd below. "Watch out, the card it coming back!" yelled Kero.

 Syaoran glared, and he called back his card quickly, "Ice Card Return!"

 Syaoran growled under his breath. "It's not working, it's a barrier for crying out loud!"

 "Well, why didn't you thought of that, before you released your card?" asked Eriol.

 Syaoran glared at him, "But you're the one who told me to use Ice."

 "Hey, you know you don't have to listen to me all the time." He said.

 Syaoran twitched an eyebrow, "Was that a bit of sarcasm?" he mumbled.

 "Maybe, maybe not!" Eriol looked away with closed eyes.

 Syaoran growled at his friend.

 "Would you two boys stop it!" said Sakura.

 "Yeah, you do have a card to capture!" Tomoyo helped in.

 Syaoran growled in a low tone.

 "Syaoran just use your sword to try and break through." Said Dia. "You too Sakura!" chorused in Kero

 They nodded and summoned their swords. Sakura's staff transformed into a sword, thanks to the Sword Card. And together they lifted their swords, and thrust their weapons into the invincible barrier. A loud clang and bang was heard. Multiple colors raced through the surroundings of the school, as the light from the sun reflected. The sound of the vibration hurt the ears of the fighters. They all fell to their knees and clenched their ears. Suddenly through the loud vibration, a crack was heard. Syaoran opened one eyes to look up at the colorful barrier. There, up at the top was a big crack on the glassy barrier. Syaoran stood up and felt a force pushing him down. But he tried to get back up. He forced himself to walk towards the colorful visible shield. "I just need to break more." He muttered.

 "Syaoran…" Sakura whispered.

 Syaoran didn't listen to her, but presume on what he was going to do. He lifted his sword and with all his strength he hit the shield again. Then a crack formed, and the vibration got louder. Syaoran felt his chest was hurting, like it was going to explode, but he still stuck the card. Then the crack grew all over the shield. Syaoran one last time raised his sword. ~Cling~

 The whole shield broke into many pieces, and the vibration and shaking stopped. Syaoran breathed in heavily and watch the pieces form together in front of him. A flash of light formed into the frame of a small boy. The card opened its soft light green eyes at Syaoran. He was surprised to see the card in this kind of form. He wore what looks like over sized clothing with a big light blue hat, and its age seemed like an innocent 6 year old. "Barrier…" whispered Syaoran.

 The boy looked sad, and frightened at Syaoran. He walked near, as the card flinched back a little. Syaoran smiled at the card and knelt down to it. He lifted up his hand, and placed it at the small boy's head. He smiled upon the Card. "You don't have to be afraid of me. You can join me." Syaoran spoke softly at the card.

 "Can I?" the card spoke in a soft childish way.

 "Gasp! The card can…. talk?" freaked out Sakura.

 Dia looked at the young mistress, "Of course. All statues card can talk, but they mostly only want to speak to their own masters. The Attack Card can speak to, but only through their master they can."

 "Wow…" whispered Tomoyo. They all turned their attentions to Syaoran, as he held the little card's hand.

 Syaoran and the card closed their eyes, as a light sprung out of the master and his card. Syaoran whispered in his heart the words of incantations that Dia would normally say out. Dia knew Syaoran already knew what to say, cause he needed to know it if she wasn't there. The boy flashed like a spirit and entered Syaoran's body. "Thank you for taking me… I will help you in your battles."

 The light flooded the whole scene, and everyone was engulfed in the blinding white glow.

 "Yeah!" yelled out Sakura, cheering with her other girl friends.

 "Alright! They are winning!" cheered Tomoyo.

 The two looked at each other, laughing in excitement. "This IS fun!" said Tomoyo.

 "Uh-huh! Thanks for inviting us guys." Smiled Chiharu.

 "No problem." Answered Takashi.

 "And after the game, us guys will treat you for pizza and ice cream." Said Eriol with a smile.

 The girls squeal in delight. Syaoran just sighed at the girl.

 ~Purr… ~

 A little kitten sat watching the same basket ball game as her master and that mistress. She lightly waved her tail in the air, and stretched out her wings.

 "Oh hey there, Dia!" called out Kero.

 Dia flinched as she heard him. She turned to him with a fake smile, "Hello, Keroberus."

 Kero sweat dropped. "Why can't you just call me by Kero?"

 Dia lifted up her nose, "Because, I just don't like giving you what you want. And if you want me to call you 'Kero' then forget it, Keroberus."

 Kero shook his head, "That is just one tough cat." He told him self. 'I'll never get her!' he yelled in his mind in misery.

 Dia looked through the bleachers. Kero just sat by her, and she could tell he was staring at her. She got annoyed and turned her head at Kero. He quickly turned his head towards the game, whistling. 'That guy is soooooooooooooo annoying!' she yelled in her head.

 The wind blew softly through the curtains and it was nighttime with a full moon. Syaoran woke up, moaning. Dia slept nest to his head, like a little kitten. Syaoran got up towards the open window. He looked out at the night sky. "What do you want?" he whispered.

 ~ I'm just warning you. ~

 Syaoran frowned, "But this 'warning' make no sense. It is all mixed up."

 ~ I'm sorry. But I can't show you all of the future, and what order they are in. ~

 He narrowed hi eyes, "Then what good is it for, if I can't understand it?"

~ … ~

 "Answer me!" he almost yelled out.

 He looked back to see if Dia has woken up, but she shifted to the other side and snored lightly.

~ You'll find out soon enough. Here, have this. ~

 A flash of light appeared in front of Syaoran, and out appeared two cards. He looked at it and read their names, "Wind and Size…" he whispered.

~ This will save you the trouble of capturing those Cards. It is very useful, and use them wisely. ~

 Syaoran nodded, and the voice was gone, it was silent the whole time. Then out of the blue he asked to no one, "Who are you?"

To Be Continued…

 Kat: Hey! How was that? Sorry I haven't been talking through my fics and stuff, well it's because I forget. ^__^*

 Please R+R! I need some in order to continue. Thanks to those who review them and e-mail me!

 Disclaimers: I don't and never will own Card captors of any other Anime. I'm so poor!


	5. Time goes by fast...

Kat: There is a mushy part of ExT. But the story line still goes on. Also there are SxS and KxOC

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

_Dream/past_

Card Captor Sakura

Mission to Capture The Moon Cards

Part 5

 "Sigh…"

 Kero's little cub ear flickered. He turned his head to see his mistress in distress. He turned off his game and flew onto her shoulder. He brushed some hair from her face, "What's wrong Sakura?"

 Sakura didn't even move. "I've been… I've been having these dreams lately, and I don't understand them." She answered in her not so cheery mood.

 Kero tilted his head a little, "What kind of dreams?"

 Sakura closed her eyes, remembering all those pieces of her dreams, "You see, this girl is always appearing in every dream I have. She said hat she might be from the future, but I'm not sure. It seems like she is. She said that, near the judgment of Syaoran's she will appear? And that she is there to help. I think she said, that after judgment a greater evil is to come, and that she is there to prevent what will happen to her time. But I'm not sure what to say."

 Kero was a little surprised. "Have you told Li about it?"

 Sakura shook her head.

 "Oh." Kero looked down. "Well, you have to watch out for her. I think you can trust this girl."

 Sakura sighed again, more thoughts ran through her head. "Kero?"

 He turned his head towards his mistress, "Hm?"

 "What part do I play in this Moon Card business?" she asked out of the blue.

 Kero got a bit surprise, "You're there to help Li, fight by his side, of course!"

 Sakura frowned, "But how can I? My cards can't work against them."

 "There is a way, but I'm not sure how." He bit his lip.

 Sakura sighed, "I'm tired, I'll go to bed early now."

 Kero got off her shoulder, and watch as she entered her comfy bed, and covered her self with those warm blankets. "Good night Kero." She said through her sheets.

 "Good night."

 _She was in the dark again. Sakura sighed out, ~Again? ~ She started to walk a bit. ~Why do I have to have these dream!? Why do you call me here!? Why!? ~ Sakura felt a mix emotion of anger, sadness and confusion. ~It's because your part as a Card mistress isn't over. You need to gain more power to be able to fight with the one you mostly love. You are stronger then what you are. You just need to release that power to match up to Syaoran. You need to believe! ~ The voice told her. Sakura looked up to see that girl, her features where hidden, but Sakura could tell she was smiling at her. ~My part as a Card Mistress? ~ Sakura asked. The girl nodded softly. ~As I said, a terrible monster has destroyed my home, and it can destroy your too. Some time around, I will come and prevent that to happen. ~ She paused for a while. Suddenly the dark scene changed into the place where Sakura saw a 'Sakura' in the middle of the field. ~The dreams you have are just part of times that will happen. It's just telling to beware of what might happen. ~ she told Sakura. She looked up at her, ~Am I really that strong enough to help Syaoran? ~ She asked. The girl shook her head. ~Use your star to call for the 4 powerful cards. They will come, and help you. Trust me. ~ The girl faded. Sakura just looked at the vast scene. ~Use my star… ~ she whispered out._

 "So what do you think?" asked Tomoyo, looking at Sakura wearing one of her latest designs.

 Sakura sweat dropped. "It' nice but… don't you think it's too revealing?"

 Tomoyo looked around her, adjusting a few things on her. "Nah. It's the thing now a days."

 Sakura sweat dropped.

 "Well, you better change back now, I invited Syaoran and Eriol over for dinner." Tomoyo smiled.

 Sakura took her clothes from the couch and headed to the restroom. Tomoyo walked out the room, "I'll be downstairs setting up things, ok?"

 "Ok!" shouted out Sakura.

 Tomoyo smiled and walked downstairs.

 Sakura already took off the costume, and put on her casual clothing. She neatly folded the costume and looked at herself in the mirror. She was just looking endlessly. All of a sudden her star key glowed. "Huh?"

 She held her star key and watched it glow. "What's happening?" she whispered.

 Suddenly she couldn't see the bathroom, but the scene she left off in her dream.

 "Huh? Am I… asleep?" she asked herself.

 Sakura heard some giggling up in the trees. She looked up and saw a girl with a blue mask. She wore a blue, purple, black type of costume. She had her hair up in pigtails, with blue ribbons tying it up. She had messy bangs that her eyes were hard to tell what color it is. Sakura thought it was a blend of umber and green color of her eyes but she didn't know for sure, cause of that mask. "Who are you?"

 The girl giggled, just like Sakura does. "Just call me… Moonlight Star." She smiled proudly at that name.

 Sakura knitted her eyebrows, "Um… nice to meet you … Moonlight Star." Sakura looked around the place. "Can you tell me, where am I?" she asked.

 The girl jumped off the tree, and landed gracefully on the ground. She dusted off her knees, straightened her clothes and pulled down her skirt. She looked up with a smile. "Well, for one thing you're not asleep. This is a place were magic flows all around. Only people with powers can enter here. You can say it's like… a fantasy land or close to a dream."

 Sakura scratched her head, "I… don't get it."

 Moonlight sighed, "Ok, ok. It's a place were only people with magic can enter. Like it's a… different dimension. Only the ones with good hearts can enter, it's like a safe place for sorcerers. They can get healed easily here if ever they were hurt."

 "So you have magic too?" Sakura asked.

 The girl smiled widely, "Well duh! I wouldn't be here if I don't have magic!" She did this weird pose, "All Sorcerers know of this place!"

 "I haven't. Neither Kero nor Eriol told me about this place. Same goes to Syaoran." Sakura frowned.

 The girl blinked, "Oh. Oh yeah! You guys don't know until…" The girl shut her mouth quickly, and blushed for her mistake.

 "Hoe…?" Sakura blinked.

 "Never mind." The girl hit her head for almost telling about something secrete. 'Kero and Dia is going to kill me for that!' the girl thought.

 "Oh yeah!" shouted out the girl in surprise. "Here." She handed her two cards.

 Sakura looked at it, "What's this? Are they new Star Cards?"

 The girl nodded. "You bet!"

 Sakura looked through them, "The Angel and The Star?"

 The girl looked over her shoulder, "They are powerful cards, with the combined powers of 4 of your other cards. The Angel is consisted with the power of Fly, Light, Windy and Arrow. The Star is combined with the Shield, Water, Float and Glow."

 Sakura was shocked couldn't utter a word. The Angel was a picture of an angelic girl with soft looking wings and held an arrow as the picture swirled that it was like a gust of soft wind blew against this figure. The star was a small child. It wore what looks like a wizard 

 The girl moved away from Sakura and laid her back on the tree and closed her eyes, "All you need to get is the Warrior and the Moon." She told her.

 Sakura turned around and faced the girl. "How do I _get_ those cards?"

 The girl smirked and looked at her. She turned around and climbed up the tree, sitting on a branch. "In due time you will find out. But be careful, and please watch out for the little wolf." She whispered the last sentence.

 Sakura felt dazed and closed her eyes. She heard someone calling out her name, but she didn't respond. Then her name was called again, she slowly opened her eyes, and realized she was in the bathroom.

 "Sakura!" yelled a voice behind the door. Then banging was heard, someone was hitting the door.

 "Yes?" she quickly replied.

 "What happened!? Why didn't you answer? You scared us!" yelled the muffled voice.

 Sakura turned around a quickly put on her clothes, "I'm sorry…" she sweat dropped, "I think I fell… asleep…" she replied.

 She heard the voice sighed out. "Well hurry down stairs." Said a female voice.

 "All right Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura.

Sakura looked at the mirror one last time, and she held her key. She closed her eyes, and then she opened the door.

 "Ah!" she screamed in surprise.

 There in front of her was someone she knows. "Syaoran!" she whelped. "Don't scare me like that!" she held on to his shirt.

 "Sorry…" he said in a flat tone.

 Sakura looked up at him, "What?" he was just staring.

 "What happened?" he asked her in a low voice.

 Sakura's face saddened and she frowned. "Maybe I'll tell you later. Ok?" she smiled up at him.

 Syaoran sighed and shook his head softly. "Ok. Come on I'm hungry."

 Sakura grabbed his arm and held it tightly, 'I won't lose you. Now I have new cards to help me protect you.' She closed her eyes tightly.

 "Good morning Sakura!" greeted her best friend.

 "How are you Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

 Tomoyo blushed and scooted closer to her, "I'm fine thank you." She looked around a bit nervous, "Eriol… asked me out on a date."

 Sakura smiled widely, "Wow! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her.

 Tomoyo smiled and was a little bit shaky, "Eriol asked Syaoran if he and you would want to double date?"

 Sakura giggle, "Sure, but no thanks I'll decline. You're on your own girl. I mean, us four has been going out to a bunch of places. So I would say it's like a double date for us." She smiled widely.

 Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah, I do notice."

 Eriol and Syaoran entered the classroom, and Eriol walked up to Tomoyo, "Can I talk to you after class?" he asked in a shy tone that Syaoran and Sakura has never heard.

 Tomoyo blushed and nodded. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled for the two. "I bet Tomoyo already told you." Syaoran whispered.

 Sakura nodded, "But I don't want to come with them."

 "Me too. It should be only those two, huh?"

 Sakura smiled and nodded. Then everyone went to their desks as the teacher entered the room. "Good morning class, we will be learning about…ALGEBRA!"

 Moans and groans were heard through out the class. The teacher got out a big giant book titled 'Big Giant Book of Algebra'. "Don't worry it's pretty easy!" he said to his pupils and her laughed to himself.

 "Gosh! Algebra gives me a big headache!" complained Sakura as she rubbed her head.

 "It's not that hard." Replied Syaoran.

 Sakura looked at her companion and glared, "Easy for you to say…" she mumbled.

 Syaoran laughed at her. They two kept on walking, until they came to view of Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran pulled Sakura into the bushes, close enough to hear their conversation. Syaoran hushed Sakura, and the two watched closely.

 "We're not supposed to do this." Sakura whispered.

 "Shh…" Syaoran hushed her.

 So Sakura sat down and just watched two of her friends' converse to each other.

 "Tomoyo…" Eriol looked sadly at her.

 Tomoyo knitted her eyebrows in worry, "What is it?"

 "I… have to go to England tomorrow, because of a very important thing I have to do there… I don't know when I'll come back." He told her.

 Tomoyo couldn't say anything.

 "Poor Tomoyo…" whispered Sakura.

 Syaoran looked at her, then back at the couple.

 "Ok." Was all Tomoyo said to him.

 Eriol understood why she said that. 'Ok?' She didn't know how to answer what was in her heart. So she answered flatly, 'Ok.'

 Eriol took her hand, "And there is something I…have to tell you."

 Tomoyo looked up to face his sadden eyes. Tomoyo put a finger on her lips, "You don't have to say anything." She hugged him, and he hugged back. "I know what you want to say…"

 Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He said to Sakura, "They know they love each other, so there was no words to say it, but in a simple hug or kiss." He didn't look at her.

 Sakura looked back at her best friend. She was heartbroken. She knew that someone loved her, and she loves him back. At least she wasn't blind to see someone really loves her. Syaoran stood up and turned around, Sakura looked up at him. He gave out his hand and Sakura took it. The two left Tomoyo and Eriol alone.

 Eriol slightly pushed back Tomoyo. Tears were running down her fair skin. He wiped it away and whispered, "I love you."

 "I know. And I know, you know, I love you too." She whispered.

 Eriol smiled, "So, tonight is on?"

 She nodded and the two walked away from that area.

 'Yesterday was a sad day for my cousin. She really felt heartbroken. And I know how she feels. But still, she didn't cry. She just smiled and whispered, _One day we will come back together again_. I wonder if Eriol will come back to help… in that battle that will happen in the future… What! He does come back. I saw him at the judgment of Syaoran's.'

 "Earth to Sakura!" yelled a voice.

 Sakura shook her head and looked in front of her to see her guardian's false form, "Oh, Yukito."

 He smiled at her, "What are you day dreaming about, a special guy?" he asked.

 Sakura blushed, "No. I was just thinking about Tomoyo. She was really sad that Eriol left."

 "Well of course she is sad. The one she most truly loves has left. Didn't you felt like that when…Syaoran… left?" he whispered Syaoran's name.

 Sakura nodded. "I was sad for years!"

 Yukito smiled, "And the best thing that happened, is that he came back to you. Just like he promised."

 Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

 Yukito got up from the chair, and put his hands on her small shoulders. "Maybe, you should go and visit you best friend, and comfort her."

 Sakura got up from her chair and looked up at her brother's best friend. "I should go. If I didn't, what kind of a best friend am I? I mean Tomoyo has comforted me when Syaoran left."

 Yukito nodded and watched her leave, "Tell Touya and my father I went out."

 He heard the door slam and he smiled at her. "You are growing and maturing everyday, even you powers." He whispered.

 Knock. Knock.

 Tomoyo opened the door. "Oh Sakura! What a surprise to see you."

 Sakura hugged Tomoyo, and her best friend was confused. "It's ok to cry, Tomoyo. I feel your pain."

 Tomoyo smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you Sakura. I needed a friend, and you are always by my side."

 Sakura let go of her cousin, "You were always there for me, and so I came to repay you."

 Tomoyo felt really happy to hear that from Sakura, "You don't have to repay me… Wearing my designs is more than enough." Sakura sweat dropped.

 "Do you mind if we just walk around and talk?" asked Sakura.

 "Sure, cousin." Tomoyo replied. "I'll just get my sweater." And so she did. The two girls walked around the neighborhood.

  Ring. Ring.

 "Hello? Li residence, this is Dia speaking." She answered the phone.

 "Hey watz up!" replied a voice.

 Dia's expression changed into annoyance. "Can't you stop bothering me!?"

 "Hey… sorry. But I can't help but check on you time to time."

 "Er… Keroberus, don't you have some things to do, but call me all the time?"

 Then was a small pause. "Ah…"

 Dia was tapping her paw on the table. "Well? Answer me!"

 Pause.

 "Nope."

 Dia fell to the floor. "Grr…. You are so annoying!" She threw the phone back to the receiver.

 Syaoran pass by, "Kero?"

 Dia shouted out in annoyance. "Argh!"

 "Take that as a yes." Syaoran went in the bathroom.

 Tomoyo and Sakura just walked in the park, they were talking, without noticing something happening.

 "This is a good thing us girls get to talk." Said Sakura.

 "Yeah." Tomoyo looked around, "Looks like we ended up in the park." She smiled.

 Sakura looked around, "Guess we talked a lot."

 "What could you say? Girls do talk a lot." Tomoyo giggled.

 "Yeah. Your right." Sakura looked at her watch. "Hey you want to head to the ice cream parlor before it closes?"

 Tomoyo nodded, "Sure."

 When they walked through the park, they haven't been watching out were they were heading. "Ow!" Sakura fell on the ground and she rubbed her head.

 Tomoyo went down to help her. She looked up to see a man, just frozen in a walking position. "Um… Sakura."

 Sakura was still on the floor rubbing her head, "What?"

 "Look in front of you." Said Tomoyo.

 So she looked up and saw the man, not moving and she screamed. "What the! Why is he not moving?" She scrambled from the floor, behind Tomoyo.

 "I don't know." Replied Tomoyo.

 She looked up at the sky, and saw the birds frozen in the sky. She looked at the playground, and the children weren't moving a muscle. The swings stayed in place, and the people just wouldn't move.

 "Do you think… it's a Moon Card?" asked Tomoyo.

 Sakura looked around, "I do feel a powerful force."

 "What do you think is the card?" Tomoyo asked.

 Sakura pondered, "If everyone is staying frozen, or wouldn't move… that means, it must be like the Time Card."

 "Were do you think it could be?" Tomoyo moved closer to her cousin.

 "I don't know." She replied.

 "Huh?" Dia moved her head up and her ears were pointing up. "I felt a… Card."

 She looked at the bathroom door and heard the shower on. "I can't bother him."

 She floated to the window, "It's in the park, and the Card Mistress is there. I have to help them. I'll just call on Syaoran if it gets worse."

 'I'm coming, girls!'

  "Move out Tomoyo!" Sakura pushed her cousin aside.

 Tomoyo got up, "Thanks Sakura."

 "Ah-Hm." Sakura nodded.

 Sakura growled a little, 'These cards are tougher than the Clow cards.' She raised her staff and called out a card, "Freeze Card, Release!"

 The Icy card headed straight to the Time Card. It hit the Card and it froze for a few seconds. Sakura wasn't cheering in happiness; she knew the card was going to brake free. And it did. The Time Card was a woman, wearing all shades of purple and held an hourglass, like the Time Star Card. But this card had long raven hair, and a green gem on its forehead.

 "What can I do, I need to call Syaoran, but how?" Sakura talked to herself.

 She heard Tomoyo shout out to her from the trees of the park. "I know you can do it, Sakura. Just believe in your powers!"

 'Believe in my powers?' Sakura thought, "That's what that girl said to me." She whispered.

 Sakura stood up straight, "Here goes nothing."

 She took out one of her new cards, 'Hope this works.' She held her staff up high and called out, "Angel Card, with your new powers, I command you to fight. Angel Card Release and Dispel!"

 The beautiful angel came appeared. The Card mesmerized Sakura. It was even more beautiful than Light and Dark. The Angel stretched out its wings. It saw the Time Card. The Time Card saw her. It attacked Angel, but she dodged. Angel flew up high and threw a white arch of magic. The attack hit Time and she stopped looking at Angel in the sky. Time cast her powers, but Angel blew it a way with a wing spell. Angel glowed in a white aura, blinding the card. The light disappears and Time just stared.

 "I see." Said the Time Card. "You fight by using the powers of your own mistress. I can see how strong she is." The time card looks at Sakura. Sakura stood there holding her staff, glowing in a big aura of pink.

 Dia came into the scene in time. She was catching her breath.

 "Dia!" Called out Tomoyo.

 Dia looked at her and floated towards her. "What's happening?" she asked.

 "I don't know, but Sakura has a new card. The Card was fighting with the Time Card and the Time card stopped fighting." Tomoyo explained.

 Dia looked at Sakura, glowing in pink. "New card…" she whispered.

 The Time Card spotted Dia, "Dia…" the Card called.

 The little kitten looked at the Card.

 "Let me… join your master. Obviously I can't be with the Mistress of the Star Cards. But, I know that your master… is the one." The card said.

 Dia nodded. She chanted in her head the spell to capture the card, and Time's light shot up into the air.

 The shower was still going on. Syaoran enjoyed relaxing in showers, with the warm water soothing him. Syaoran opened his eyes. He thought he heard someone chanting. But he just shook his head. Suddenly he felt as his powers were rising. Then his light shot up into the air, "What the hell…"

 'I choose you, as my master.' Is what he heard.

  "Well that nice, but does it have to happen when I'm in the SHOWER!" shouted Syaoran sarcastically.

 Then the card appeared in his hands. "Ah! It's getting wet!" he shouted, and he quickly turned off the water. He shook the card to get the water off. "How did this happen…?" he asked himself.

 He looked at the card, "The Time…?"

 The girls giggled at him. He glared and pouted at them. "It's not funny…" he growled.

 "And it happened in the…where?" asked Kero cracking up.

 Syaoran turned red but glared, "It's not funny!"

 "In the shower!?" laughed Kero.

 "Shut up!"

 The girls and Kero kept on laughing.

 "It's not funny." He pouted.

 Sakura wiped her tears and smiled. She looked at her best friend, and she was happy again. 'I can fight now, with the help of my new cards. I can finally protect and keep Syaoran safe. I won't lose him and I won't lose my friends.' She told her self.

 "In the Shower!?" Laughed Kero.

 Syaoran couldn't take it any more. He stood up and stomped, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!!!!!"

 They all looked at him, at his out burst. Then Dia cracked and they all laughed. Syaoran just sighed.

To Be Continued…

 Kat: How was that? I think it was my longest one ever! And with the fluff of EriolxTomoyo. I think I'll be making Kero end up with Dia, and guess what… Yukito is going to have a special someone… Just R&R plz, and I'll continue!

 Disclaimers: I don't and will never ever own Card Captor Sakura. It's owned by Clamp, right? But, Dia and the storyline and stuff that you don't know in CCS are mine. If you think I copied your story, I'm sorry. I'll just say it was the storyline that interested me into writing this.


	6. Resting and Remembering...

Card Captor Sakura

Mission to Capture The Moon Cards

Part 6

By: Kat Lee

"Moonlight Star!" Sakura called out

Sakura looked around to find a new friend she was acquainted with a few days ago. Her and Moonlight have been meeting each other in the 'Sorcerer World' everyday, before going to bed. Moonlight has been teaching Sakura some new techniques of Magic and spells, and Sakura learns quickly as what Moonlight says. Sakura has yet to find the last two new cards, and Syaoran already has three new cards he captured. 'Now let's see… he just got Strength, Add and the Water Card.' Thought Sakura remembering all those battles.

_ Syaoran jumped away from the powerful attack of Strength. As what he heard, Strength is like the combined powers of the Power and Fight Card. Strength had a figure, like all other statues cards. It was of a man, wearing red robes, and everything else on him was red-ish but his golden eyes. Syaoran groaned in pain. He landed in the branches of the trees. Sakura stepped up to the stand and summoned her Angel Card to help fight. The Strength grabbed hold of Angel's arm. Sakura yelled out to warn her, but Strength threw her and was turned back into a card. Sakura saw Syaoran jumped out of the tree. She faced him, "What now? The Moon Cards get stronger and stronger." She told him._

_ Syaoran faced her with his umber eyes. "I don't know. Dia said the Strength Card was the combined powers of Fight and Power Card."_

_Sakura looked down. "Maybe, you can…use the Time Card!"_

_He looked down at his own card. He saw that Strength was heading their way with one of his powers. "It's worth a try." He held on his card, and pushed away Sakura. "Hey!"_

_ He jumped into the air as the Strength followed his moves. Syaoran caught his attention by yelling out at him. Sakura thought for a while. Then she decided to use the Earthy Card. She took out her slender pink card and threw it into the air. "Earthy Card, Release!"_

He Earthy powers crashed into Strength. The card rolled, as the earthy started to attack again. Strength saw Earthy, and it was a few inches away. Strength narrowed its eyes and swung its arm through the card. Sakura got shocked. Her card returned to her. "Syaoran!" she yelled out to him.

 Syaoran saw that strength was heading towards Sakura. He twirled his sword and rushed towards the card. He pulled back his sword then struck forward. Strength was knocked down to the floor. Syaoran took out his green slender card, Time. He was about to call out, but the Card knocked him down and Syaoran lost his card. "Ah!"

 Sakura ran towards to his card to give it to him, but Strength punched her away. She hit the tree hard and couldn't breathe. As she hit the ground, she was coughing out for air. Sakura opened her eyes to see spray of blood on the ground. She could taste the blood in her mouth, and wiped off the drip on the side of her mouth. Strength came running towards her, and she cried out. Syaoran kicked him away, and did an uppercut with his sword. He ran to his beloved side. "Are you ok?" he asked.

 "Yeah." Nodded Sakura. "Look you have to use the Time card right away, and weaken him. I think I have a plan." She stood up with the help of Syaoran. They saw Strength struggling to get up. "Look he is down, hurry and go get Time. When he is up, I'll distract him. You go and use the card and struck him a few more times."

 Syaoran wanted to refuse to do this plan, but there was no other choice. "Just be careful Sakura."

 Sakura nodded. She pointed to the card on the floor, "Hurry, run and get it!"

 Strength got up and saw Syaoran run towards his card. He was going to run after it, but Sakura threw a rock on its head. It growled and got annoyed. Sakura smiled nervously and waved. "Hee, hee. Come and get me!" she stuck out her tongue and ran away from Syaoran. A sweat drop appeared from the card and Sakura's head. 'I can't believe this was my plan.' She thought. The card got annoyed and ran after her with super speed.

 Syaoran grabbed the card and saw how Sakura stuck out her tongue and ran away. Syaoran sweat dropped at her. "That's her plan on distracting him?" he asked to no one. Syaoran clenched his sword, held tightly on the card and ran after the two.

 Sakura ran into a dead end and she quickly turned to face the raged Card. "Uh-oh!" She looked around. "Um…"

 The card stopped and saw how Sakura shake in fright. He laughed in mockery. Sakura pouted in anger, "What's so funny!" she spat out.

 Strength threw back its arm and plunged forward. Sakura closed her eyes to feel the pain. "Time Card, Release!"

 Sakura didn't feel anything and heard Syaoran yell out those words. She slowly opened her eyes. Then right in front of her was the fist. She looked at it in fright and surprise, with wide eyes. She then fainted at the closeness.

 Syaoran sweat dropped. Then his face turned back to serious mode. He held on to his sword and swung it at the card. Strength got thrown into the air, and got kicked against the wall. The card was unfrozen and clenched on to his stomach. Syaoran walked up to the card, "Give up, Strength."

 The card looked up, and saw the Umber eyes of the young Card Master. It sat up and smirked, "You're strong, but not that strong compared to the evil that will come."

 Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked coldly.

 "You'll be needing me, so I'll join you." It stood up and bowed down to Syaoran.

 He looked down at him in surprise. He closed his eyes and chanted the spell in capturing his card. Two lights shot up into the night sky. Strength enters its master and the light blinded the scene. Syaoran opened his eyes and found his new card in his hands. "Strength. This card is too much to handle…" he muttered.

 He turned his head, as he heard a soft moan. He almost forgot about Sakura. He ran to her side, and put his face too close to hers. Sakura moaned again then opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and saw a figure in front of him. She fixed her vision and saw a face too close to hers. She screamed and bumped her head into the person in front of her. Syaoran quickly put his hands on his nose and felt the pain rush to his nose. Sakura rubbed her head, and saw Syaoran in pain. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Syaoran! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!" she put her hands on to his. "Dose it hurt that bad?"

 Syaoran glared, "You think?"

 Sakura frowned in worry. "I'm sorry…"

 His face softened. "It's not your fault."

 He wanted to hug her, but he already felt the blood coming out of his nostrils. Sakura smiled at him, and took out a cloth from her pocket. (Hmmm… I wonder where she got that? I don't think she holds any cloth in her pocket.) "Here use this. It doesn't matter if it has blood on it."

Syaoran placed the cloth on his nose. "C'mon I'll help you with that, when we get to your place"

 The two got up and walked away. Kero is gonna have a laugh at his face when he sees Syaoran. He sighed at that thought.

 Sakura smiled at that past. She looked around some more. I mean she would be here; it's just one blossomed Sakura tree. "Moonlight! C'mon where are you. I need to tell you something." Sakura looked above her, but only saw the blossoms of Sakuras. She sighed, "I guess I'm early." She said to her self. She sat down near the roots of the tree, and just listened to the winds gently blow through the tree.

 Sakura closed her eyes under the tree. 'Maybe one day, I'll invite Syaoran over here.' She waved her hand and a colorful and magical butterfly fluttered around her. She giggled as it kissed her cheek. Moonlight had taught her this spell. It was just for fun, and Sakura enjoys this spell. The butterfly disappears and Sakura closes her eyes again.

 The power of a wave of water passed by Sakura almost caught her head in it. Yue flew up into the sky, holding on to his mistress. Sakura looked at the card. It was a dark blue blob of water glowing in its color. Like all other elemental Moon Cards, it had no form. Yue looked down at Sakura, "Are you ok?"

 Sakura nodded. They flew back down and he let go of her. Syaoran moved swiftly, dodging the water blasts. Sakura ran into the battle, and called out her card. "Star Card, Release!"

 Syaoran ran past Sakura. The Water Card threw another blast, but the Star card came out right on time shielding the attack. Sakura looked behind her. Syaoran fell on the floor and he was breathing out hard. He looked up at her and nodded his thanks. Sakura looked forward at her little star. "Star card, use your water attack to push Water away!" She commanded.

 The card looked back and nodded. With one of its hands, a blast of water pushed forward at the attacking card. The blue water blob used its spray of water, pushing back the other water attack. It was struggling to not lose this fight. The Star pushed as hard as it can. "Hold it up more, you can do it!" called Sakura, encouraging her card.

 "Sakura, use a thunder card. Water is weak against thunder. Just like what we learned in class." Shouted Syaoran.

 Sakura nodded and took out her thunder card. She threw the card into the air, and waved her staff, "Thunder Card. Release!"

 Bolts of lighting surged through the water attack and shocked the big water blob. It fell down to the ground. Syaoran ran over to it, "Watch out Syaoran. It's not weak yet!" warned his guardian.

 The water floated back up and grew bigger in rage. It saw Syaoran, and threw a ball of powerful water attack. Syaoran dodged it quickly by a hair. 'That was close.' He told himself. He used his sword to get back up. He breathed tiredly.

 Keroberus noticed this action. "He's getting tired easily."

 Dia looked at her master, "Almost half of the Moon cards a in his possession. The moon cards are already his, so they use his energy. The water is a stubborn card. So it wants to use as many energy it wants. It doesn't want to lose easily."

 Sakura had to do something. Syaoran was getting weaker and slow. She took out her thunder card again. "Thunder Card, Release!"

 The bolts nearly hit the water, but it dodged the attack. It grew bigger, and Syaoran dropped to the ground. Sakura ran over to him, but the water turned into a water tornado and swept Syaoran in it. "Syaoran!" Sakura was going to grab his hand, but couldn't.

 Syaoran couldn't breath. He slowly opened his eyes, and only saw blue everywhere. 'Am I in…water?' He heard voices, but could only hear the swirl of water and bubbles. He looked around, and saw Sakura and the others looking up at him. He chocked out: he needed air. 'Please stop!' he yelled through his mind.

 'You have humiliated me. I am the strongest! Now I want to destroy you and that girl. But…I'll kill you first.' The card said through his mind.

 Syaoran opened his mouth and yelled out in the water. "Noooooooooo!!!!"

 The water tornado got slender and slender, trying to stretch out Syaoran into billion of pieces. Sakura ran up to the water, "No! Don't! Stop it! He's your master!" tears welded up in her eyes. She ran towards the tornado to join Syaoran, but was stopped by Yue. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Yue?"

 "He will make it out. Just like you did." He said in his monotonous voice.

 Sakura wiped her tears and looked up to watch poor Syaoran drown.

 Syaoran fell unconscious after that last breath of air he yelled out. The water continued to do what it desires. Then out of nowhere something happened. Water stopped and couldn't move. It was surrounded with a green aura. It looked down at Syaoran, glowing in Green too. 'What's happening?' the card asked to its self.

 The people below watched in awe. "What's going on…?" Sakura asks.

 Dia shook her head, "I don't know…"

 He heard voices, it was talking to him, but he didn't understand. Water stood frozen, then it saw on Syaoran's head a green gem glowing on his head. 'His powers is tremendous.' It told its self.  The water tornado broke apart, and shrunk back to its true form. A raindrop, the size likes all other elements. It floated in the air, the same length as Syaoran. He was still surrounded in a green aura, and the green gem was still there.

 Dia's gem on her head sparked with Syaoran's. Sakura looked at them both. "Huh?"

 "Ryouka…she knew that Syaoran would be the master…so she changed the Ryouka Cards to Moon cards." Dia said in surprise. "I didn't know why she did it, but now I do. Ryouka knew she would die, and saw that someone will own the Cards. She released all her powers, and it was send to someone. And that is Syaoran. He has her powers, and that makes him the descendent of Ryouka."

 "Whoa! Syaoran is the descendent of two powerful sorcerers. He must be really strong." Commented Keroberus.

 Sakura turned her head towards Syaoran. He was still floating, closing his eyes. The raindrop looked at its master. "My master, I choose to go with you. I want to fight with someone as powerful as my former mistress."

 Syaoran opened his eyes; it was no longer the umber color. It was jade green, looking down at the Water Card. The card gasped, "Ryouka…"

 Syaoran let out his hand, and the raindrop floated on top. The raindrop changed into a card, and he held it. Syaoran smiled. He closed his eyes and his aura faded. He then fell from the air. Yue saw him, and quickly caught the boy. He put him down, and Sakura held him closely. "Syaoran… I though I lost you." She whispered, and hugged him tightly.

 Sakura hugged herself. The wind gently played with her soft brown hair. The Star and Angel Card flew out of her pile and appeared standing on the fields. 'The add card was no problem. All it did was multiplied everything into millions of copies. Dia said that Add, was like the Twin and Mirror Cards.' Sakura looked up a head of her. She saw her two powerful card look down at her, smiling sweetly. 'Syaoran used the Ice card to stop the Add Card. I don't know what happened but he just let out his hand, and the Add just turned back into a card.'

 The Add card was a little malicious girl. She was wearing like revealing clothes, like a belly dancer in Arabia. She was in all shades of pink.

 Sakura stood up and smiled at her cards. They gave her a welcoming hand. She was going to reach them, but they ran from her. Sakura laughed and chased after Star. Sakura has been enjoying her new cards. They were playful and useful. Moonlight told her, that these cards are different. They can somehow talk out loud, like the Moon Cards. Sakura laughed, as the cards did too. She tapped on Angel, and ran away, as the card chased after either one.

 Moonlight sat on the branch, watching the Card mistress play with her cards. She smiled at that scene. "She is always full of energy. That's what Kero told me. It's too bad she had to die when I was…7" she whispered. Moonlight continues to watch her play around. The sound of the musical laughter played all around the only Cheery Blossom. Sakura smiled widely. 'I know I have the powers to watch over those whom I love the most.'

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~*~

 Kat: How was that? Is it ok? I didn't expect that much people to read my stories. I'm so grateful, especially on this fic. Thanks guys for reviewing. I'll go finish my other fics, and maybe scan some more fan art for these fics. Plz keep on Reviewing!

 Disclaimers: Don't own anything on this anime, except for Dia and the story line.


	7. Ryouka and the Bunny...

Card Captor Sakura

Mission to Capture The Moon Cards

Part 7

By: Kat Lee

 Syaoran slashed, and slashed, and kept on slashing his sword through the card. He saw the uncontrollable Sakura coming to attack, Syaoran jumped away. 'I can't hurt her or the other, but what am I going to do?' he thought in the air.

 He heard Yue lunging for an attack on him, but Syaoran moved away quickly, but got scratched from his diamond shots. Syaoran bit his lip because of the stinging cut on his side. Syaoran looked at the Card, it was a beast like type, a wolf that has vibrant colors on its mane and tail. Syaoran ran towards the beast that was distracted on controlling his friends. Then something pushed him out of the way really hard. Syaoran skid across the floor. He opened his eyes to see that Keroberus in his true form tackled him.

 The red aura around Sakura, Yue and Keroberus vanished and they looked confused. Sakura looked around, "What happened?"

 "Looks like the Confusion spell warred off." Said Dia. "I warned you about looking into its eyes. It's the Transform Card. It can make you Confused, Berserk, turn you into a Zombie, Sleep, Blind, and make you feel Pain."

 "It's a good thing you guys didn't go through Pain, it must be a really bad thing to go through." Said Tomoyo.

 Dia looked at her with her camera, "Oh, but there are other magic way more painful than that spell."

 Syaoran stood up, "No time for chatting." He muttered to himself. He held tightly his sword and swiped it across the beast. It flew up high, and Syaoran appeared above it, and elbowed it back down, slamming into the ground.  "Transform Card, you're mine!" yelled Syaoran.

 He put his hand towards the card and closed his eyes. He glowed brightly with the green aura and his gem on the forehead appeared. He whispered something and his head tilted to the sky. The beam of light shot up into the sky, and widened while the scene goes blinding. Transform has turned back into a Card and safely in Syaoran's hands. "Your safe with me now, Transform." Whispered Syaoran.

_ Flash_

_ Sakura was somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where. ~I thought all my dreams where gone. Moonlight Star did tell me that some of those where her doings. Some of them… ~ she looked around._

_ She heard screaming. Sakura turned around and saw people screaming and running away from this blast. Then a city appeared. It was a familiar place. ~ Tomoeda? ~ The people passed through her, and a bright light engulfed her._

_ Flash_

_ She was somewhere… now she was getting confused about this. She turned around and saw a big ugly thing. A boy with a shadowed feature was laughing. A little girl yelled out, "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_ Sakura felt that the girl passed through her. She watched as she cried out, "No! Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me!"_

_ Two bodies fell on the floor, a male and female. They didn't look that old, but was around their mid 20's. Sakura couldn't see their faces, but the female looked kind of like… her? The girl knelt to the floor. "Please, let me help!" she cried._

_ The female smiled and put her hand on the girl's face, "It will be ok honey. Don't cry. Don't be scared." The lady cooed her._

_ The male patted her head, "You're a strong person, and we don't want you to waist your powers on him now. Just you wait, your time will come."_

_ The girl looked at him, "Daddy?"_

_ The male looked at the female, "Take her somewhere safe, probably with your Brother and Father. I'll try and hold him off."_

_ "I'm coming back to fight." The female said._

_ The male smiled at her, "Always stubborn, but promise me something."_

_ She looked at her beloved. "If I die…"_

_ "Don't say that! You will NOT die!" she said with tears streaming down her face._

_ The man wiped it off, "I said IF. But just promise me, that IF I go, you and our child will be safe somewhere. Just go on with life and raise her to be a powerful and beautiful daughter." The man put his hand on his forehead, and a green gem appeared and glowed. He motioned her hand away from his head, and the gem came out._

_ "But that's your powerful magic!" the woman cried._

_ The male looked at her. He brushed his hand through his daughter's messy bangs. "This is for her. I still have some powers left. Don't worry." He winked._

_ "Daddy!" the girl cried._

_ He held his daughter, and embraced her, with his wife. "Don't worry my sweet little bunny. Dad is always in your heart. Take care of your new guardians."_

_ The male gave back his daughter to the female. "Go, now. Tseng and Mamoru are coming."_

_ The female ran off, and the girl watched as her father ran off into battle. She cried and just wouldn't stop. She could hear her mother crying too, but strongly tried to push the tears back._

 Flash 

 "Ah!" a girl jumped up from her bed. She looked around to see a dreadful site. To her it was her home, her only home. "Why…? Why do I have to look into the past…?"

 A tall man came to her room. She looked up at him, "Are you ok?" he asked.

 The girl nodded, "Yes, it was just a bad dream." 

 The girl stood up from the floor. To her it was her bed, a mattress with a small pillow and a thin blanket. The walls where rotting, and the sun didn't shine at all. The roof fell, but there was still some room, and it protected from the rain that would fall.

 "It's time." She said under her breath.

 "But…" the man argued.

 She looked up to him. "Don't worry Uncle, I know what I'm doing. I have my Cards and Guardians with me. I have a full proof plan on defeating him. And I promise that I'll come back home."

 The man shook her head, "Your mother said that too, and she never came back."

 "Trust me please?" she begged.

 The man sighed, "Your mother and father will kill me."

 "Don't worry they are always with me, protecting me. That's what you said, uncle."

 He sighed again. "You promised?"

 "Promise." Then she held on to her green teardrop crystal around her neck. It glowed and four figures came. "It's time."

 A female cat with Icy blue eye looked at her, "Are you sure?"

 "Don't worry Dia, She has been practicing and training for years." Said a lion like beast with wings.

 "Take care of her." Said the man.

 A tall man with white long hair went up to him, "Don't worry Touya. We WILL protect her."

 "Me and Yue will." Said a woman with dark hair, and violet eyes.

 Touya smiled. He felt something embracing him. He looked down to see his niece. "Go out and save our world for us." He stated to her.

 The girl nodded, and wings appeared. All five of them flew out into the dead city, to destroy once and for all, the demon that did this to their world. "I have no other choice Mamoru, but to kill you, cousin…" she whispered.

 Sakura looked at into the face of Syaoran's. His eyes were closed, and it seemed like he fell asleep under the shady tree in the school area. Sakura grins at his sleeping face. 'He must have not gotten any sleep lately. He's too busy with this Moon Card stuff.' Sakura thought. Her grin grew wider, 'Maybe if I kiss him… the 'prince' will wake up…'

 She put her face closer and closer, just like in that Sleeping Beauty play. Syaoran could feel someone breathing on his face. He knows someone is just close by. He peeked from his eyes, and saw Sakura right on top of him. He freaked out and slipped away, blushing in all these shades of red. "What… What were you doing?" He pointed at her, stuttering.

 Sakura blushed and pouted, "Nothing…"

 Syaoran was still in shock mode. Sakura giggled, and grabbed his hand. "Let's go back to class now." She said.

 Syaoran was still a little red, "O-ok…"

 The two young lovebirds walked into class, holding each other's hands. The bushes rattled, and a pair of Artic Blue Eyes opened. The girl squealed. "It's a good thing I brought my camera. That was soooooooooooooo CUTE!" Tomoyo got all starry eyed. Then she heard the bell ring for class. "Oops, don't wanna be late class!" Then she ran off, giggling.

 Syaoran couldn't sleep at all. Something was bothering him, but what? He looked behind him to see his sun guardian sleeping. He asked himself, why was he the master of these cards? How did Ryouka know he would be the master of the cards? All these questions entered his head. But he shook it off. He slightly closed the window, and went into his warm bed. He put a hand over his head. But then he shook his head and closed his eyes.

 Just as he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in his room. "Huh…?"

 He looked around to see that he was under a single Sakura tree. He looked around to find that the other trees were a few feet away, surrounding this beautiful tree. He felt a breeze blow over him, "This must not be a dream…" he told himself.

 "Of course not little one." Said a beautiful angelic voice.

 Syaoran turned around to see a woman, standing tall with fair skin. She had long light lavender hair. Small curls flowed behind her. She wore a dark purple magician robe with many silver linings. In her jade green eyes, she looked like she held a lot of wisdom, and a green gem rested on her forehead. Syaoran stepped closer to her, "Who-who are you?"

 The woman smiled familiarly and giggled childishly, "Oh little one… You don't know of me? Hasn't Diamond Sun talk to you about me?"

 Syaoran was trying to figure her out, but then it hit him… "Your… Ryouka Lunar?"

 She smiled widely and nodded. "Well little one, isn't there questions you would want to ask?"

 Syaoran didn't know where to start, "Um…"

 "This place?" she started, "It's a sorcerers resting place. Only people with good magical powers can enter. For years this has been kept, only invited sorcerers can enter this place. I invited you. The cherry blossom already has gone here many times."

 "Sakura?" puzzled Syaoran.

 She smiled, "A little bunny came here and invited her. You will meet her sooner or later."

 Syaoran just stood there waiting for her to talk. Then like the wind that passes by, a static surrounded Ryouka's image. A small girl the age of Syaoran and Sakura, with wavy purple hair and innocent Artic blue eyes. Syaoran gasped, as the static faded away. 'No way… it can't be. Could it?'

 The woman smiled. She waved her hands and Syaoran fainted. "He almost caught us." Said the familiar girl in the woman.

 The woman just smiled and faded away.

*~*~*

*~*~*

 The woman entered a familiar mansion. She walked through the halls. The sounds of her heels could be heard, echoing. She opened a door, and saw a red armchair in the middle of the room. It had a high backrest. A fireplace was in front, with burning flames dancing. She entered the room and walked next to the man sitting on the red armchair.

 "Clow… have you told your guardians about your faith?" the woman asked.

 The man turned to the beautiful woman, "No, not yet, Ryouka."

 "My guardians took it well, except for Crystal Moon. She could be stubborn at times." She told the powerful magician.

 Clow closed his eyes, "I'd say Yue wouldn't take it pretty well either."

 Ryouka smiled, "But let me tell you this. There will be this descendent of yours and mine. He is very powerful and would want to seek the Clow Cards."

 "What about your Ryouka Cards?" Clow asked.

 Ryouka moved away from Clow. She took out all her cards and it surrounded her. "I no longer am the mistress of these cards. I already see how strong this master will be. He doesn't need to be tested, but only by the moon guardian.  I don't want him to waist his powers to have all these tests. The real evil is yet to come."

 A staff formed and the sorceress held it up high. "Ryouka Cards let go of all your powers and give it back to me. Turn into Moon card, your new powers of your master to be. With the help of my trusted guardians, they will watch over this boy. Diamond Sun as his guide, and Crystal Moon you will test his skills."

 The cards then spread all around. Diamond Sun and Crystal Moon appeared and was surrounded by a purple aura. They then turned into balls of light and flew away.

 "Wouldn't they cause mayhem?" questioned Clow.

 Ryouka, "No, until the Sun guardian is awaken, then the cards are freed and need to be captured."

 "Well, I like your idea, and I see that I have a little someone who will be the master of these Clow Cards. I'll be there to see it through."

 Ryouka walked back to her position next to the sorcerer. "We no longer need our magic. We are passing away because he used mostly all of our magic just to seal Tseng."

 "I see that he will be risen again." Clow said.

 Ryouka put a hand on his shoulder, "But that will be years from now. The mistress and master of the cards will have time to defeat him."

 "I see. Well, are you leaving already?" he looked at her eyes.

 Ryouka nodded, "I have to. My powers are fading. My guardians are off to start a new beginning. There is nothing left for me to do."

 Clow took her hand, pulled her down to his level, and gave her a final kiss. "Good bye, my love."

 Ryouka smiled, and faded, "Until we meet again."

 Then Yue and Keroberus entered. Clow turned to them, "There is something I need to tell you…"

*~*~*

*~*~*

 Syaoran woke up and looked around. It was 4am. It was time for his training. "Ryouka and Clow… I saw them. But… why did I see…?" he trailed off as he felt his hand touch something. "Eh?" He lifted his hand up to see three cards. "Heal, Summon, and Foretell Cards?"

 Dia yawned. She sat up from the soft pillow of Syaoran's bed. "Morning!" she saw her master looking at something. She flew up to his shoulder, "New cards? How gives you these cards?"

 "Ryouka and someone form the future…"

 Dia's eyes widened, "Back up! Did you say Ryouka?"

 Syaoran nodded, still looking at the cards.

 Dia looked at a different direction, "Ryouka…" she whispered.

 "Watch it!" yelled Sakura.

 Syaoran pushed Tomoyo and used his sword to bounce back the power. Then he saw something heading his way in the ground. He held on tightly on Tomoyo and jumped into the air, only to find the electrical power in the sky. It threw a thunderbolt and pushed the two to the ground. Syaoran shifted in the air to land on the ground first. Tomoyo cried out, "Are you ok Li?"

 "Never been better." He wheezed.

 Sakura used her Star to shield the Thunder attacks. Then she felt as if there was an earthquake. She fell to the floor on her knees, and the Star card got distracted with its mistress. Thunder threw another bolt and struck the card. Sakura screamed. The ground below her went down. Sakura felt it going lower, so she jumped out to more leveled ground.

 "This is so not fair! Two cards at once!" cried Sakura.

 Syaoran couldn't think of anything to do. "Syaoran!" called out Dia, "try using barrier to reflect the attacks of Thunder, and use Ice to freeze earth under ground."

 "Worth a shot." Syaoran took out both cards. Then his gem appeared on his forehead, "I am you master hear my plea. Come out in use your power to help me! Barrier Card and Ice Card. Release!"

 A barrier surrounded Syaoran and his friends. But the Earth circled below. Ice came out and freezes all the ground below. Earth came out of the ground. It went through Ice's power, but got frozen. Thunder kept on throwing out its powers at the invincible barrier, but it kept on reflecting back.

 "Keep it up Syaoran!" cheered on Sakura.

 "You can do it, you have the power!" yelled out Tomoyo.

 Syaoran didn't know what else to do. He was holding on to the shield but couldn't keep in up any longer. "Sakura I need your help." Called out Syaoran.

 "Right." She nodded. She took out her shield card, "Shield Card, Release!"

 Sakura's shield formed, and Syaoran let go of his. "Hurry up, I'm not the strong." Said Sakura.

 Syaoran took out a random Card with his heart. "Summon?"

_ "Summon is a card for you to call on the 13 spirits of the world. They will be willing to help you when ever they are needed."_ Said a voice that was familiar to him. He turned around and looked at Tomoyo who was smiling at him. He turned back his attention to the scene before him. "It's worth a try."

 He threw the card into the air, and he struck his sword with it. "Summon card I call upon thee. I summon the spirit bird. Come to my aid!" he chanted.

 A giant white bird appeared and saw the troublemaker. It flew by and struck Thunder with its beak. The bird flew up high then flapped his wings harshly as a strong gust of wind blew it away. And the bird flew into the moon.

 Thunder was paralyzed, it couldn't move. Sakura let's go of her shield as it turns back to a card. Syaoran came up to the two new cards. He put his hand forward, just like last time. The light took over the whole scene. When it cleared, Syaoran held on to his cards. "Earth and Thunder." He said proudly. Sakura ran up to him and hugged her beloved. The two just looked at the cards.

 Kero looked at Dia, as Dia looked back at him. He smiles widely. Dia popped a vein and glared. Kero backed away little by little. Tomoyo just smiled and watched everything. 'You are getting stronger and stronger, little one. This world will be safe…' Tomoyo looked up at the sky, 'Hurry and come back to me Eriol. The time is drawing near…'

 She breathed out harshly. She stood up and tightly held her dagger. She jumped up into the sky.

 "No! Don't!" cried a feline with wings. She was going to go after her, but a lion with stopped her. "She can do it, I know so."

 The cat kitted her eyes and looked at her comrade. The woman with wings just nodded at her.

 Then an explosion was heard, and a big ball of white light engulfed the whole world. The girl opened her Umber eyes, "…Card. Take this evil away, forever! Release!"

 "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" cried out the monster. It stretched out and disappeared into the light.

 The light cleared, and the sky cleared from the dark clouds. It shined brightly, but the town is still it's normal old self. The girl was faint and fell from the sky. A man with wings caught her.

 "How is she Yue?" asked the lion.

 He felt her forehead, "Just passed out with using to much powers. But she is ok."

 The girl flattered open her eyes. "What happened? Did I… did I beat him?" she asked innocently.

 The feline smiled, "You did it Usagi! You beat Tseng and you saved the world!"

 "But what about Mamoru?" she asked.

 The lady brushed her hand on her small face. "Your cousin…won't come back."

 The girl, now known as Usagi, looked sad.

 "What card did you use on Tseng?" asked the man.

 Usagi didn't know, "I think I used the… Gate card or Return Card."

 "What!?" cried all four guardians. "You mean you didn't destroy it?" question the lion.

 "Sorry Kero, Dia, Crystal and Yue. I couldn't use the Holy Card. It was too powerful to handle, so I sealed it away."

 The guardians looked at each other. "So you might have sent his shell back in time?" asked Kero.

 "I saw with the Foretell Card, that this was going to happen. I'm going back in time to defeat the sleeping Tseng and the past Tseng before it wakes up when Mamoru is born. My parents in the past can help me! It's almost time to the final judgment of my father's." Usagi cried.

 The guardians looked at each other again, "Looks like we'll be going back to the past." Said Dia.

 "But wouldn't this alter time?" asked Crystal.

 Usagi shook her head, "Yes but no. There are different wavelengths of time. They are all the same, but in one time, I may not be born, you get me?" she explained.

 They nodded.

 "My time will stay, but the one we are going to is going to change. So let's hurry up before Aeka awakens him again. I think I saw her enter the portal with Tseng's shell." Usagi stood up and looked at the blue sky. She smiled for she never has seen that happy sky for years. "Let's hurry and go." She took out the Gate Card and Return Card.

 "How about your uncle?" asked Crystal.

 "You need to tell Touya you're leaving." Said Yue.

 Usagi nodded. A pair of wings popped out from her back, and all of them took flight. 'I will save the world, I know I can."

 To Be Continued…

 Kat: Hey Kat here. So is it ok? Who is Usagi? Could she really be Syaoran and Sakura's future daughter? Who is Tseng? What is Tomoyo hiding? What is going on? Well that will be answered sooner or later. So keep on reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!

 Disclaimers: Don't and will never own Card Captor Sakura. Plz don't sue! Usagi and Dia and Crystal and the storyline are my idea. ^__^


	8. Who are the new people?

Card Captor Sakura

Mission to Capture The Moon Cards

Part 8

By: Kat Lee

 She opened her only to find herself somewhere in a forest like place. She looked around. She has never been able to see a place full of luscious greenery. She looked above to see the blue sky and a bright shining sun. Tears began to form in her eyes. She felt so happy and warm here, but in her home, it was never like this for years. Since she has defeated her worst enemy, or banished him from her world, she can finally experience that peaceful world.

 "Are you ok, Usagi?" called a voice.

 She turned her head, as strands of brown hair flew around. She smiled at her friends. Her four guardians, or former guardians of her deceased parents looked at her worriedly. "Yeah, but where are we?" she asks.

 The woman guardian looked around, "From what my mind is telling me, we are in Hong Kong, China."

 "My Father's home town…" she whispered.

 Keroberus looks around, "Do you think we ended in the Li Residents?"

 "Yes, so we better move fast." Said Yue.

 Too late, someone was coming.

 "I really did saw something fall here!" yelled a female voice from afar.

 "Oh c'mon Meiling! There is nothing in the middle of a FOREST!" yelled a male voice.

 "Please, let's just look around, Xu." Said the girl, now know as Meiling.

 "*Sigh* Ok." Said the boy, Xu.

 Usagi looked around worriedly. She was about to move out of sight when Meiling and Xu appeared. "Uh-oh!"

 "Hey, who are you!?" yelled out Meiling pointing at the small group. She saw Keroberus and Yue, "It's the stuffed animal and the quite guardian!"

 "Hey! I'm not a STUFFED ANIMAL!" roared Keroberus.

 'Am I that quite?' Yue asked himself.

 Meiling rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She turned to the girl. She studied every bit of her features. 'Huh? She looks soooooooooooooo much like Syaoran and Sakura put together.' She thought.

 "Um, can I speak to Ieran Li, Please?" Usagi looks at Meiling.

 Meiling looks at her and shakes her head, "Oh, ok. Please follow me." And the big group walks to the Palace of the Li resident.

 All could Meiling do was wait outside of the room where her aunt stayed in with that mystery girl she just met with. Xu walked up to her, "Why are you just staying there? Are you spying?" he asks.

 Meiling blushes, "No! And quiet down will ya!"

 Xu rolls his eyes, "Whatever. By the way, that girl could be said to be the Twin of Syaoran."

 "Well, she does look a little like him. But, she also looks at little like…" she trailed off.

 Ieran smiles, "Hm. I understand. But as you can see, Syaoran isn't here. He is at Tomoeda, Japan."

 "Yeah, I know. He is trying to capture the Moon Cards." Usagi nodded at her.

 Ieran smiles some more. "Well, it's nice to know that I have a beautiful granddaughter. Come a little closer as I take a good look at you."

 Usagi was a little scared; she didn't know what to do. She stood up and slowly walked over to her 'grandmother'. "Um…"

 Ieran put her hands on both sides of her face. Her eyes looked around her features. "Your eyes say you are like both your mother and father. Two great sorcerers, with a powerful daughter."

 Usagi couldn't help but smile upon her. She has never in her life met her grandmother. She lives with her grandfather in Japan with her uncle.

 "Listen, I know of your situation." She pauses in silence, "I see that someone knows of your little secret. Come forth my great niece." She looks out the door.

 "Um…" A pair of red eyes looks in the room. She sees Usagi standing in front of Ieran who is smiling. "I apologize for listening."

 Usagi was surprised, "No it's ok. I may need your help, and sooner or later someone will find out."

 Meiling moves a little closer to them, "Um… Forgive me for asking, but… is it all true about everything?"

 Usagi nodded. Ieran patted a spot for her to sit next to her. Usagi sat down, and Meiling sat down in front listening. "Not too long from now, an enemy of Clow Reed and Ryouka Lunar will awaken, but an immortal with dark powers, is the key to awaken the sleeping enemy that the two powerful sorcerers sealed. When the day my cousin was born, Tseng, a monstrous beast created by the powers of darkness, will awaken, and take away my cousin. He has been in control of its powers. Sadly to say, in the final battle, he sacrificed himself and perished." Usagi felt tears built up in her eyes. She shook her head and held it back. Ieran placed a hand on her shoulder. Usagi smiled, "Tseng in my time isn't destroyed, but a sleep. I sealed it back in its shell and it was sent back into to time."

 Meiling's eyes widened, "You mean into this time? Is that why you are here?"

 "Yes. I mean to destroy both past and future Tseng." Usagi replied.

 Meiling looked at the floor, "Is it really that terrible in your time?"

 "I haven't seen the light of day for all my years." Usagi frowned and looked out the open window. The sun's rays peeked into the opening, and the smell of nature flushed in.

 Ieran looked at Usagi. She couldn't help but smile at her and feel joy. 'She turns out to be a strong and wonderful person. I'm already proud of my Syaoran.'

 "Who's your cousin?" asked Meiling with curiosity.

 Usagi looks at her, "His name is Mamoru Hiiragizawa."

 "Who? Eriol's son?" yelled out Meiling.

 She nodded her head, "And Tomoyo's."

 "Tomoyo!" shouted Meiling.

 Kero rubs his ears from the yelling and screeching. 'Gosh, she never changed.'

 Usagi giggled. Ieran looks at her niece, "Meiling, why don't you go to Japan with Usagi. She may need you there and to help her keep the secrete from the other's about her identity."

 "Yes, Auntie Ieran." She bows at her. "Let's rest here, and go out tomorrow." Meiling suggested.

 Usagi smiled, "Yes. I would want to go out, and look around for a while. I don't remember Hong Kong like this before. Can you come with me?" she asks her future aunt.

 "Sure." Meiling grins widely. She puts an arm around her shoulder, "C'mon, we are heading to the mall!"

 Usagi smiles at her and walks out with her. "Hey! What about us!?" cried out Diamond.

 Usagi turns around. She almost forgot about them. Crystal smirks as she read her mind. "Yue and Crystal can change to their false forms and come with me for now, but when we get to Japan they have to be kept in my crystal for now with you two little guardians."

 "Aw…" moaned Keroberus.

 Usagi held to her crystal hanging around her neck. It glowed in a light bluish-green aura. Diamond and Keroberus turned into their false forms and then got sucked into the crystal. "Sorry guys." Whispered Usagi.

 Yue and Crystal turned into their false forms. Their wings disappeared and their features changed, except for a few looks here and there. Now the little group walked out and headed to go site seeing. For the first time of Usagi's life, she was happy and free.

 Syaoran woke up in a sweat. Beads of water dropped down from his face. She got out of his bed, and wobbled to the window. He needed air, so her opened the window. The soft night breeze blew in and played with Syaoran. He breathed in the cool air. He looked out and frowned about his dream. 'Is it really coming? Is this threat really that bad?' he asked himself.

 He combed his hand through his hair. Locks of his chestnut hair fell back in place. What he saw in his dream was the past of Ryouka and Clow's battle with Tseng. Then it changed to the future of some sort. He only saw bits and pieces of that dream. The world was half dying and the race of mankind almost erased. The sight of the world made him feel disgusted and make his want to vomit. He shook his head for he doesn't want to remember that part. He looked back to see his little guardian still asleep without a sound. 'Dia said that I almost caught all the cards. I just need 5 more or so. Then soon I will face the final judgment. If I don't prevail I might not remember all that has happened since I have begun this task to capture the Moon Cards.' He was thinking negatively about him self.

 'I need to go back to sleep, but why am I shaking?' he looks down at his hands. He walked back to his bed. He couldn't sleep, but he forced himself back to sleep.

 "Good Morning Yukito!"

 The cheerful man turned his head away from his book. "Oh, good morning Touya!" greeted Yukito.

 "What are you reading?" his best friend asked as he sits down next to him.

 Yukito looks at the title, "The Whisper of the Wind. It's about a boy whose mother dies and he never knew his father. He had his little sister to take care of, but he didn't know how. Some how he could hear voices in the wind guiding him. He said it was his mother speaking to him, but the people said it was an effect on him from a rare disease he caught that he doesn't know of. When the time came when he is about to die, his sister finally seems to hear voices too. Then… I'm not finish yet." He smiles at him.

 Touya smiled, "It seems very interesting. Is it for your book report?"

 Yukito nods. "Well, let's head to the class room before we become late."

 They both grab their things and started to head to the school building. Then Yukito stopped. He turned around and looked for something. He felt a familiar presence. "What's wrong?" Touya asks.

 Yukito quickly turned his head, "Huh? Oh, nothing. It's nothing really."

 "Ok." Touya turned his heels and started walking. Yukito looked behind but saw nothing but the wind blowing through the spring trees. He shook his head and quickly caught up with his friend.

 "Class, I would like to introduce a new student." Announce the teacher. "Please come in and introduce your self."

 A girl, a little younger then Yukito and Touya, entered the room. She had short raven hair up to her shoulders and mysterious violet eyes. She was wearing the girl's uniform. She bowed down in front of the class, "I am Christy Lunar. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

 Yukito's head popped up in surprise. '_It can't be…can it?_' said Yue in Yukito's mind. 'I can feel her aura. It's familiar. Who do you think she is?' Yukito asked his true form. '_I'm not sure…_' Yue answered.

 "Ms. Lunar, you can sit next to Yukito Tsukishiro." Told the teacher.

 Yukito stood up and Christy walked towards her desk. They both sat down at the same time, and she smiled at Yukito. All of a sudden he felt him face turning red. '_Some how, I know I met her_.' Yue whispered. Yukito couldn't help but keep his eyes off of her. He blushed at his actions.

 Sakura ran into class with Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Hurry, I heard from Takashi that new students are coming. I want to meet them!" said Sakura in her usual cheery self.

 She grabbed Syaoran and Tomoyo's hand and pulled them in the classroom, "Slow down girl!" said Tomoyo.

 "You are going to pull off my arm!" said Syaoran.

 They made it into the classroom and stopped next to the door. "Sorry guys. I'm just excited!" squealed Sakura.

 "You're always excited about stuff." Muttered Syaoran.

 Sakura narrowed her eyes and moved close to Syaoran, "What was that?"

 Syaoran sweat dropped and waved his hands, "Nothing, let's just go sit down."

 Sakura winked and smiled her happy way, "Ok!"

 Tomoyo giggled and Syaoran sighed. They all sat down into their usual places. Syaoran sat behind Sakura, and Tomoyo next to her. Sakura sat close to the window. More students entered the room, and soon the Teacher came in. "Good morning class."

 "Good Morning." Sang the students in unison.

 He smiled at them all, "I'm happy to say that we have two new students. You can come in girls, and introduce yourselves."

 As in cue, two girls in uniform came in through the door. One girl had black hair and red eyes. Her hair was in pigtails, like she always had them. The other had chestnut brown hair and Umber eyes. Her hair was in pigtails too but with long blue ribbons.

 Sakura couldn't believe whom she is seeing. She smiled with more excitement.

 The girl with black hair spoke first, "Hi! I'm Meiling Li."

 The other girl slightly bowed, "Good Morning. My name is Usagi Li."

 Syaoran was happy to see Meiling and surprised, but he narrowed his eyes at Usagi.

 "Please sit down were there is open desks. There are some in the back." The teacher instructed. The girls walked behind the class. Meiling sat next to Tomoyo, as Usagi found a spot next to Syaoran. "Now let us study History of World War II." Announced the teacher.

 Groans and moans were heard through out the whole room. "Oh come on. It's not that bad." He took out many books about World War II. "It's very easy!"

 Meiling sweat dropped, "Is he trying to humor us?" she asked Tomoyo.

 "Don't worry, he has been acting like this since the start of school." Replied Tomoyo while giggling.

 Mostly half the class fell asleep and failed to hear that there was a test on Friday.

 "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here, Meiling?" asked Syaoran.

 Meiling turned her head away from Usagi, "I wanted to surprise you! Usagi wanted to visit Japan, so I figured, why not Tomoeda? I knew you were here and Usagi wanted to visit her… cousin." She almost spilled out the part of Syaoran being Usagi's father. She blushed for her mistake.

 Usagi smiled. "I don't remember seeing her." Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

 "Well, my mother and father decided to move to America, so we lived there for almost all my life." She lied, "We are in vacation. My parents wanted to stay in Hong Kong, and I wanted to come here. Meiling agreed to come with me."

 Sakura put a finger on her lower chin, "Um… If you are a Li, why is it that your name is Japanese?" she couldn't help but ask.

 "My mother is Japanese and my father in a Li." She didn't lie on that one. Usagi smiled for her smart answers.

 Sakura smiled, "Wow. That's cool."

 "Meiling, Li is the master of the Moon Cards. He has almost captured them all." Tomoyo told her to make her follow up on what is happening.

 Meiling turns her head, "Really? That's great! The Li clan would certainly be pleased."

 "Have you heard of Clow Reed and the cards?" Sakura asked Usagi.

 "Of course. All of the Li clan knows of Clow and Magic." Said Meiling sticking up for her.

 Sakura slapped her head, "Oh, that right."

 The little group was outside in the park sitting down on the benches. Syaoran just stayed standing in front with Usagi, facing the girls. It was after school, so they decided to have a talk.

 "Well, I'm here to help out! And I have become stronger than before." Meiling warned her cousin, Syaoran.

 Syaoran nodded at her, "That's nice, but I have more powers that what the Elders have thought." He pointed a finger into the sky.

 "Hey! Do you and Tomoyo want to eat dinner at our apartment?" Meiling asked Sakura. "Syaoran is cooking."

 Sakura looks at the smiling Tomoyo. She nodded at Sakura, "Ok. I'll just tell my brother when we get there."

 Meiling grabbed Sakura's hands and jumped up and down, "This is great. Now you can tell me how it has been going with you and Syaoran!" she cheered out.

 Both Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped anime style. Usagi and Tomoyo giggles. 'Wow! I never knew that they have acted like this.' Usagi laughed in her mind.

 '_Well, that's how they normally act._' Said Kero telepathically from the green stone.

 The group then walked to the apartment, since it was getting late and the sun was setting down to the horizons.

 Sakura and the other's left Usagi alone in the apartment. They said they had some business to do, and Usagi didn't mind. She made an excuse that she had to finish her homework, which was already done by then. "I'm going to them." Said Usagi.

 "But how are you not going to let them see you?" asked future Dia in her false form.

 Usagi went into her bag and took out a blue mask. "With this silly." She answered her guardian.

 "But wouldn't they tell that it's you?" asked future Kero in his false form.

 Usagi was changed into her exotic costume that Future Tomoyo made for her. "Well, my mother couldn't tell it was me when she saw me."

 Dia shook her head, "She's too dense to see through everything. She couldn't even see how Syaoran was giving her all those blushie looks."

 "She not that dumb, ok!" Kero defended his mistress.

 Usagi smiled, "Hey, it's ok. I'm going now." She was about to go out the window, but the two little guardians stopped her.

 "You need someone to stay close to you. You can't go by yourself. You might reveal us. So we need someone to protect you and keep you from telling them about us." Said Dia.

 "Yeah, Yue and Crystal can go." Suggested Kero.

 Yue and Crystal were in the corners of the room she was staying in. Usagi turned to the silent moon guardians. "Um… Ok. Fine, but they have to stay out of sight."

 The two moon guardians nodded. Usagi stepped out of the window, spread her wings and flied through the night. The other two followed and stayed behind. They flew very high in the dark sky, so people below wouldn't spot them. Usagi looked below her, watching the streetlights pass by. Her eyes sparkle with the lights reflecting.

 "She's so happy here." Crystal whispered to Yue.

 "It's because she has never seen the moon, sun or the lights of night. Imagine living like that since the day you were born. Before she was ever born, we had experience things that she has never had. It's her chance to live like her parents did before they passed away." Yue replied to her.

 Crystal brushed some strands of hair from her face. She watched how Usagi smiles so freely and feel the fresh air blow against her. "She's safe here. When we get back home, do you think she would be the same as now?" she turned her head to Yue.

 "Maybe. She can make her own happiness, with us by her side. Remember, our home is free from the evils of Tseng." Yue watched Usagi.

 "But, it's not safe if Tseng of our time is still alive." Crystal turned her head to the ground below. She frowned.

 Yue raised her head with his hand. Her eyes met up with his icy ones. "Don't worry. We can do this together. Protect her and save the world."

 Crystal nodded and together they flew to the direction where Sakura and Syaoran were battling. They made it to the school, and from afar they could see blasts of magic and someone with great agility moving from here to there.

 "Hiya!" Meiling tried to kick the card away, but it sank back into an invincible portal. "Where'd he go!?" she yelled in surprise.

 Then out of nowhere, the card appeared again and grabbed Meiling from behind. "Ah!" The card put a hand around her waist and arms and on her mouth.

 "Meiling!" yelled Sakura trying to get her back. But the card sank back into this portal.

 Syaoran growled. "This card is too fast, and he keeps on going through these portals."

 "That's why it is called the Gate Card. It can go through portals, sending you or anyone into different dimensions, through walls, or back into time of to the future." Said Dia.

 The card appeared, but Meiling was nowhere in sight. "Ah! Where is she?" cried out Sakura.

 The card had an evil grin. It was a tall and thin man. It was dressed in different shades of red tight fitting clothes, like in a circus but with weird Ryouka designs. On its head, it wore a red shade jester like hat. His eyes were maroon. "Catch me, catch me if you can."

 The card sank back with a wicked grin. Sakura ran towards the card and disappeared just as the card did. "No, Sakura!" yelled out Syaoran. He ran to where the card and Sakura disappeared. He waved his hand around in the air, "Where did they go?" he gritted through his teeth.

 "Hiya!" yelled a voice from somewhere.

 Then suddenly out popped the card but disappeared again. Then Sakura and Meiling appeared, running to the direction the card went through and disappeared. Syaoran didn't know what to do, all he did was watch them go here and there. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself.

 "Use one of the cards to blast him out from where he disappeared, or would you rather go in with the card like Meiling and Sakura did?" asked a voice.

 Syaoran looked around. He didn't see anyone but Tomoyo and Dia standing/floating together. Tomoyo looked at him gesturing that she didn't say anything, so did Dia.

 Then Meiling popped out of nowhere and fell to the floor face first. Sakura followed after and fell on top of her. Sakura quickly got up and apologized to her. "Sorry."

 "No. It's ok." Meiling breathed out.

 Syaoran ran up to them, are you guys all ok? Where did you guys go?" asked Syaoran.

 "Yes, we are ok." Replied Sakura hugging Syaoran. He blushed in different shades in front of Meiling.

 Meiling smiled, "I don't know, but we were in this sort of place were all these portals were." Meiling answered the last question.

 "That is the gate of dimensions. That is the place where you would go through before you go to any other place." Dia flew over to the group and explain to them with Tomoyo behind with her camera.

 Syaoran put a hand on his chin, "I think I have a plan, but I don't think it would work 100%."

 "Well, shoot." Said Meiling with one step in front of her.

 Syaoran looks around, but there was no sign of the card yet. "Ok, here's how it goes." They gather closer. "We have to go in that dimension of gates and fight him there. He normally keeps on entering there, so we go in with him. I'm thinking, the reason why he goes through there is because he might be stronger when in there. So we will try to blast him out and fight out here."

 Sakura looks at Dia and Tomoyo, "You two have to go to safe distance, and this might become rough."

 The two nodded. "Good luck guys." Dia flew away.

 "Be careful." Waved Tomoyo. "And believe in your powers Syaoran." She whispered in an older singing voice.

 Syaoran looks at Tomoyo and watches her run away. He frowns. "Syaoran." Meiling calls his attention.

 "Huh? Oh, yeah let's do it!" They spread around the area. "Gate Card, come out or are you scared?" teased Syaoran while yelling to nothing.

 Usagi kept of watching in he shadows. 'What can I do to help?' she asked herself.

 "This is his own task, Usagi. He needs to level up his powers by doing this on his own with a little help. You are stronger than him because you have two decks of cards." Crystal stated in her low tone.

 Usagi bit her lip. 'It's not fair she can read my mind.' She pouted.

 Crystal smirked.

 Tomoyo felt as she heard something. She looked up at the tree area. Her Artic blue eyes became soft with an empty look. Then a shine of green passed by her eyes.

 "What's wrong Tomoyo?" asked a voice.

 She turned her attention to the floating little kitten, "Nothing Dia. I thought I saw something in the trees. Must be a squirrel." She shot out one of her cute smiles.

 Dia couldn't help but smile back, "Ok." Then the two turned their attentions back into the battle.

 '_Seems like the little bunny has come to watch her parents in action._' Said a feminine older voice in Tomoyo's head. 'I did feel her presences close by.' She replied to the voice.

 The card came out and shot an arc of red energy. Meiling did a back flip and dodged the power. Sakura came from behind and blasted her Watery card at him. It got his from behind and sank in and disappeared. "Go!" the two heard Syaoran yell. Meiling ran with all her speed after the card. Just as the hand of the card disappeared, Meiling went in after it. Sakura looked around to wait. Then suddenly it came out and tripped and landed on his back. Meiling's head was sticking out and she stuck out her tongue. Sakura saw this and ran to the two. The card jumped off the floor and went after Meiling through the portal. Sakura went in after, but Syaoran missed. An arm stuck out from the portal, and it was Sakura's. Syaoran saw this and took the hand and he went in.

 When he went through, the place looked, as it had no floor. He felt dizzy, but the girls got use to it. There where millions of open portals all around. Syaoran was guessing this was the gate of dimensions for the school. The card was right there in the middle smirking. "Welcome to my adobe. I am the keeper of all dimensions." He spoke. He pointed to Syaoran, "You may be my master, but to me you are just a weak human."

 Syaoran felt like the card was right. "Don't listen to him." Shouted Meiling.

 Syaoran regained his consciousness and gripped on to his sword. He nodded. 'She's right… I guess.'

 "Let's work together!" Sakura lifted her staff and summoned her fly card. Pink wings grew from her back and she took flight. Meiling went in her fighting stance and Syaoran swung his sword into his stance. The card stepped back then hurled towards them a big beam of red energy. The whole place was covered with the blinding red light. No one knew where they were going.

 An explosion could be heard. Then suddenly tiny beams of light broke through. Sakura came out ended up into the night sky. She looked below her and saw the school with red energy coming out of the portals. Meiling tumbled to the ground out of another portal. Syaoran got dragged but stood his ground. He pulled his sword in front of him and ran back in before it closed. Meiling and Sakura followed.

 The card was laughing, "You can beat me!" he laughed eerily.

 "Angel Card, Release!" Sakura summoned one of her powerful cards. A beautiful angelic woman appeared. Her light surrounded her. She spread her wings and held tightly her bow. She saw the card below. "Dose he cause destruction?" the angel spoke out.

 "Whoa…" Meiling said in awe.

 Sakura didn't hold back her anger, "Go and get him!"

 The angel went into a stance. She held her bow; pulled back the string and an arrow appeared. She aimed it at the card and released the powerful attack. It went through the card as it gasped out in pain. Syaoran was about to go and chant his spell to capture it, but he ran into a portal the card put up.

 "Huh?" he looked around. He saw Dia and Tomoyo waving at him from the bushes. Syaoran sweat dropped. "How am I going to get back?" he asked himself.

 Suddenly a portal appeared beneath him. "What the…" He sank in and disappeared.

 He fell back into the place where the card was, and fell on top of him. Syaoran put a hand on his head and looked up. "Who…?" He knew the energy he felt to go through wasn't the one he normally felt. It was someone else but with a tint of his aura.

 The card pushed away Syaoran off him. He was enraged. He moved his hand from the wound and looked at the blood dripping from his crimson covered hand. He growled and looked at the empty looking angel. She didn't show any emotion towards the card. The card pulled back his arm then hurled towards many blasts of red arches of energy.

 The angel saw the energy heading in all directions and even at Sakura her mistress. It was all too quick. Sakura gasped. Angel was hit and soon was turning into pieces of white sparkles of light. Sakura felt tears wailing up in her eyes. Then she hurriedly turns back Angel into a card. She held the card into view. She can see a hole through her pink card. Sakura shook her head and fell on her knees. All of a sudden she shook uncontrollably.

 Meiling ran to her for comfort. She put her hands on her shoulders to calm her down.  "Sakura…" She whispered.

 Sakura closed her eyes as the tears flew into the air. Then she remembered what Moonlight has said to her, '_All you need to do is use your star…_' 'My star…' She opened up her eyes and raised her staff. There, a star rested. "My star…"

 Meiling looked at her with a confuse look.

 "I… need to call upon my other cards. They can…help me protect the ones I love." She said in sadness. She stood up holding her staff. "I… don't want to loose any one…" she whispered.

She raised her staff. "I'm not going to loose anyone!" she shouted out. Suddenly her aura shined brightly and grew widely. Her star was spinning from the staff and the wings grew wider. "Oh hear my prayer and help me save the ones whom I care. Oh my star shine so bright, lead thy great powers to my light. Warrior and Moon hear my plea, come please help and be with me!" she chanted.

 The place felt as the time froze. No one was moving but Sakura could hear herself breathing. Two lights appeared and formed into two pink Star Cards. With out hesitation, Sakura took those cards. Then everything turned back to how it was. Meiling was surprised to see this all. It was to her, breath taking.

 Syaoran saw the light. He sat up but something was pulling him back. He felt a strong sting of pain on his side. He put his hand into the wet warm spot. He lifted his hand and saw the stain of blood. He bit his lip to hold back the pain. He stood up and saw that the card was hurt there too. 'Dia said that but the master and card are linked together.' He can her hear himself breath hoarsely. He looked at Sakura surrounded in her own aura. It was bigger then before. "Sakura…" he whispered.

 The card saw Syaoran distracted. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

 Syaoran didn't know what was going on around him, but Sakura. Suddenly he felt cold fingers encircle his small throat. Then it squeezed tightly that he couldn't breathe. Syaoran choked out and tried to breath for air. He moved his arms to the hand that is choking him to let air in.

 Meiling and Sakura saw the Gate card caught Syaoran from his throat. "Syaoran!" cried out Meiling.

 Sakura felt as her world was spinning. "Syaoran…" She whispered. She gripped on her staff tightly and threw up one of her new card into the air.

 "I wonder if everything is alright." Tomoyo was worried. Her camera was off when they disappeared again.

 Dia looked up at the moon. "I feel as he is in danger. He needs help, but I can't do anything in this form." She felt guilty. What kind of guardian would she be if she wasn't there protecting him.

 Tomoyo looked at her sadly and felt her pain. "_Oh Diamond. Don't worry. All you have to do is believe in him. He is very strong, and you are too. All of you are all linked together._' Said the voice. 'Will they make it out safely, Ryouka?' Tomoyo asked in her mind. '_You do believe in them don't you?_' Ryouka asked. 'Of coarse!' she chorused in her answer while nodding.

 "Warrior, save Syaoran!" cried out Sakura.

 The Warrior nodded and a sword appeared into his hand. The card is a male with golden armor never been seen. It wasn't like the ones like the old times, but it was like a fairy kind. In the middle was the sign of Sakura's, like on the back of her Star Card. He had big white wings, bigger then Angel's.

 Sakura blushed a light pink color. He's beauty got to both Meiling and her. 'Warrior has the power of Fight, Power, Sword and Fire.' Sakura turned to look for that voice that spoke to her.

 "What?" asked Meiling noticing her.

 Sakura shook her. She turned to look at the battle.

 Warrior struck Gates arm, but he dodged and used Syaoran as a shield. Warrior growled. Then Gate suddenly stopped. He felt, as he couldn't breath as the world started spinning. Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes open. He was going to pass out; he needed air. He forced himself to keep open his eyes. He already surrendered from struggling.

 "You are linked to your master. He is about to die because of you. And now you are slowly loosing air." Sakura pointed out.

 Gate looked at her then at Syaoran. He glared at him. Then he let go of Syaoran and let him fall to the ground. He gasped in for air and his breathing came in rapidly. Sakura and Meiling ran to Syaoran and held him.

 "Syaoran. Syaoran, answer me." Sakura's voice was a little shaky.

 He coughed and looked into the eyes of the one he loves. "Sakura…" he whispered.

 The gate had a bad look. Warrior's sword went in front of him. "He is your master. Are you going to join him?" Warrior spoke.

 Gate looked at Syaoran. He has caught all those cards and almost collected them all. If he weren't as strong as he is now, then he would have died because of all the energy each card takes from its master. In order for a card to live, they share the energy and powers of their master. He doubted Syaoran, but after realizing those entire cards he has in his possession and his struggle to collect them all, He is willing to join him. 'I know he may not be Ryouka, but he has the powers in him, because she lives on within him. Ryouka trusted in him to have her cards. So will I trust in him like I do with Ryouka.' Warrior put away his sword and watched Gate walk to his rightful owner.

 Syaoran sat up and saw the card kneel next to him. "I truly see why Ryouka choose you as the master. At first I didn't trust the idea of her picking a master instead of us choosing. But now I see that you are truly the right master. Ryouka chose you because you are not only the descendent of Both Clow and Ryouka; you have the jade destiny with in you like Ryouka. She knew you were going to be born with it and have strong powers surpassing both sorcerers. I entrust you with my powers and to join you in your hands." He bowed his head.

 Sakura and Meiling just stared. Syaoran nodded and weakly smiled. He put out his hand and touched the card's forehead. Red winds surrounded the Card. He smiled at his master. "I may be strong for a status card, but there are 4 stronger cards then any other and can cost you your life or any others." He warned. "Be strong always and take advantage the power of friendship." Then Gate turned back into a card. His picture was there on the green card.

 Warrior turned back to a card. Sakura looked at her two new cards. She looked at Syaoran and hugged him tightly. Meiling smiled at the couple. The background was no longer in the dimension of all gates. It was back in the area of the school, in the middle of the field. They all looked around and heard a voice squeal out, "CUTE!!!!!!!!!"

 They all sweat drop and turned to Tomoyo. She was moving here and there, capturing every angle of Sakura hugging Syaoran. "Don't move, I want to capture every good angle of you two. And you better start talking on what happened in there. We can talk all night long!" she coursed. The two blushed and Meiling was laughing to herself. "Typical Tomoyo." She sighed out. Dia nodded in agreement beside Meiling.

 Usagi giggled to herself. "It's hard to believe that Auntie Tomoyo is still the same but more childish." Usagi said.

 "When they grow up, they still have that side of them when they were still little kids." Replied Yue.

 The three took flight back to the apartment, before they could get to the apartment. "I'm just worried the Tseng would be awaken before the judgment." Usagi whispered.

 Meiling opened a little crack to the dark room. Usagi was sleeping with her window open. It was a calm night this time. Meiling smiled at her, "She grows up to be a pretty little thing." She giggled to herself. "Good Night, Usagi."

 Usagi snuggled in her soft and warm bed. She sighed out in happiness. She had never slept so peacefully in her whole life. "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy." She whispered in her dreams. A soft wind ringed in the room. It gentle brushed her hair from her face. It felt like the presence was smiling at her.

 To Be Continued…

 Kat: Wow! Another long fic, Gee. So how was it? Good bad? That book I said up there was a make up kind of story. I don't know if there is such a title. Welp, hope you enjoyed, please R&R!


	9. Where there is Death, there is Life

Card Captor Sakura

Mission To Capture The Moon Cards

Part 9

By: Kat Lee

 It was dark outside, and all was quite. Something out there was disturbing. It may be quite, but out there loomed a darkness that is out for a fresh taste of the metallic crimson thick liquid. Blood.

 Unknown to the couple, as they walked down the street, they didn't see nor notice a figure following them. But with one quick movement, the sad couple fell on the ground unknown of what just happened. The dark figure licked its finger with the dark reddish color. It placed its hand over the two people, dead on the floor. Then their souls were sucked up and the figure felt rejuvenated. It hauled its weapon. It was tinted in gold. The weapon was a scythe, and the blade sparks when the moonlight touches it.

 The darkness huskily laughed with a tint of wickedness. Then it walked away dreadfully holding its scythe in his left hand. Its figure melted away into the shadows created by allies. The two bodies just lay there, drained of their souls. A woman walked out of a store. She was carrying a few bags and boxes. The lady almost tripped, but she caught her balance. She looked down to see what she tripped on. What she carried all fell down. She couldn't breathe nor move. Her legs told her to run, so she did and called out. A man saw her running. She was scared, shocked. Then out of nowhere, the dark figure appeared and slashed her with its weapon. She fell dead and her soul was sucked up by the evil. The guy was shocked to see this, and ran inside a store to call for the police.

 Sirens of police cars and ambulances passed by quickly. A pair of Umber eyes followed the cars. Her eyes softened, 'I don't like the sound of that.' She told herself.

 "Are you ok?" asked a voice, interrupting her thoughts.

 Usagi turned her head at the Lavender haired girl. She flashed her a smiles, "Yeah." She answered with a nod.

 Tomoyo smiled back at her. "Ok. It's just you looked a bit jumpy."

 Usagi walked beside her newly found friend. Even though she is her aunt. Meiling and Usagi have been talking about the future. She told her everything, BUT Meiling's future. All she said was that Meiling was a good aunt who was protective over her after her parents died. Usagi feels as though, Tomoyo knows about her. She IS Ryouka, after all. Her father, in the other hand, is looking at her weirdly. She doesn't blame her when she just suddenly appears. He never met her before, because she IS from the future. Usagi is trying her best to hide her powers from both Sakura and Syaoran. She never did go back to the Magical Fields anymore. Right after she came to this time, she told Sakura that 'Moonlight Star' had some important things to do. As much as she hated to say that, she really didn't want to risk being seen yet.

 Tomoyo walked a bit faster and ended up near Sakura and Meiling. "It's getting a bit late, don't you think?"

 "Yeah," Meiling looked at her wristwatch, "We DO have school tomorrow."

 Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran. He slightly blushed. "Walk me home?" she asked.

 He nodded wordlessly.

 "Tomoyo, are you gonna spend the night at my house?" she asked.

 Tomoyo smiled widely, "Sure. You might wake up late, so I'll be there to wake you." She giggled.

 "Hoe?" Sakura replied in her famous catch phrase. "Why don't both you and Usagi sleep over too?" she turned to Meiling. "Don't worry, I have some clothes that can fit you."

 Meiling looked at Usagi. She smiled happily at her aunt. "Sure." Meiling replied. "Sorry Syaoran, you'll be alone tonight."

 The girls giggled and Syaoran blushed lightly. "Whatever." He managed to say. "No he won't. He's got me. Plus, I don't want to spend the night with Kero in the area." A little doll like kitten said. She popped out from Tomoyo's carry-on bag. The little group carried on and headed for the Kimoto Residence.

 The darkness watched them closely. It clanged on to its shining weapon. It smirked and melted away.

 The girls all walked to school together. They weren't late like what Tomoyo has expected. Sakura was unusually early, and that surprised both Meiling and Tomoyo. "You guys are…" Sakura was cut off from her sentence.

 "Oh, C'mon Sakura. Really, we never thought of you as an early bird." Stated Meiling.

 Tomoyo laughed, "Well, I guess things have to change."

 "How about you recoding me? Would that change?" asked Sakura, a bit annoyed with the teasing.

 Tomoyo rolled her eyes and looked at the sky. "Nope, never. It's my hobby. You know that."

 "Er…" Sakura groaned and slouched.

 Usagi laughed at this scene. Tomoyo does stop her 'so called hobby' since her mother died. But then it turns out, that the camera is focused on her. Usagi sweat dropped at that memory.  Usagi felt tears forming in her eyes. Her beloved aunt died just to protect her. So did Meiling, Eriol and… Raye died because of her.

 Usagi dodged a powerful arch from her cousin…Mamoru. "Stop this Mamoru! You are not a servant of Tseng. This is not right!" she tried to convince.

_ Her cousin took out his weapon. He struck hard at Usagi, but she blocked with her dagger. "Please, Mamoru…Listen to me!" she pleaded. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes._

_ He just held her around her neck, and lifted her up. She couldn't touch the ground. Her dagger fell as she wrapped her hands around his. His eyes were empty. Those same colored eyes like his mothers. "Do you know why…?" he spoke in a dark voice._

_ Usagi gasped at the eerie sound. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" he whispered. Usagi managed to look at him. She cringed at the tone and the look from him. "…N-no…" she gasped out._

_ He looked down. Usagi thought she could sense him about to break down and cry, like he used to when young. "Tseng said…if I don't obey. He would easily kill both my parents."_

_ Usagi bit her lip and fought back her tears. "But my mother and father both died! You could have done something too!" she yelled out at him._

_ Mamoru pressed harder around her neck. "I couldn't…He wanted to killed them because…of their powers…" He shot back up his Artic blue eyes at her. "I wanted to… but I couldn't. If I don't listen… My parents would have been dead by now and I would too. You have to die, just like you parents." He took out his weapon again, and inched it closer to Usagi's face. "It's… for the best." He whispered harshly._

_ Usagi cried out. She blasted her energy, and pushed off Mamoru. Her aura grew widely and she looked at him with no trace of innocence. "Then so be it…I have no choice but to…KILL YOU!" she yelled and she rushed towards him with her dagger. Tears blurred her vision, but she just let her rage guide her. She stabbed her weapon into the host and pushed it in harder. She opened her eyes as tears fell. She gasped out on whom she just killed. "…R-Raye" The body fell weak on top of Usagi. She took out her dagger and fell on her knees with her cousin. "…No!" she whispered._

_ "It's… not your… fault." Raye Li…her favorite know cousin. They grew up together, with Mamoru. "I'm…Sorry Usagi…I…I'm still in love with…Mamoru…" she choked out. With that, a single tear fell from her reddish eyes. Her lids fell heavily and she laid limb. Usagi felt tingly all over. She couldn't move. Usagi shook her as Raye's short raven hair flowed here and there. "Raye! Please don't leave me! We have to fight… together. No!" Usagi cried there. The dark clouds above ripped open as raindrops heavily poured. Her tears mixed with the rain. She looked up at Mamoru. His expression changed. It was hurt and saddened. He turned around and disappeared into the shadows. Usagi hugged her cousin, and let the rain surround her._

 Sakura was bored. She looked out the window, not paying attention to today's lessons. 'Gosh… It's seems so gloomy outside. I'm afraid something might happen. But what?' Sakura laid her head in her arms. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with out a sound. Tomoyo looked over her. She sighed out and shook her head. She turned her attention back to the teacher.

 "…And thus World War II has started…" the words of the teacher spoke. He was teaching them about history, again.

 _Sakura appeared into the middle of the school field. There were bodies everywhere. She knelt near one person. She turned the body around, and gasped. ~Rika…? ~ Her voice was shaking. Her friend was pale and no life was found with in her brown eyes. Sakura shook her, but she didn't respond. ~ Is she…? ~ Sakura got up and looked all around. Everyone didn't move. No they weren't asleep…but dead. Sakura looked up into the sky and broke into tears ~NO! ~_

_ Shadows appeared. They looked like skeletons in armor and holding a scythe. Sakura shook in fright. ~ Someone? Any one? Help me! ~ She yelled on top of her lungs. They came closer and closer. Then in front of her, was a bigger person. It wore a black cloak of death. Its face was not shown. It was holding his sign of death…the golden weapon from the underworld. A huge scythe. It pulled it back and ready to strike. Sakura yelled out ~ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ~_

 "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

 Everyone in the classroom all looked at the yelling girl. Syaoran ran to her side she shook her. "Sakura! Sakura!" he called out.

 Sakura opened her eyes. She was shaken in fright. She hugged Syaoran tightly and didn't want to let go. She cried in his arms. Syaoran cooed her and brushed her hair. He was trying to keep her calm. "Shh… It's ok. Don't worry, I'm right here." He whispered in her ear.

 "Ahem… Please we can do this…" The teacher looked mad, but got cut off by the bell. "Ok class. You have a report on WWII due on Friday. You have all the time of this week."

 The students all passed him and walked out. Syaoran and the others all hurriedly walked out with Sakura. When out of the class, Tomoyo went to her in comfort, "What happened?" she asked.

 Sakura shook her head, "It's was just a dream. That's all." She reassured her. But her friends didn't buy it at all. Sakura sighed, "I dreamt that all the students were dead. They were just lying there soundless, breathless. Then I saw a whole bunch of these dead creepy guys. Their leader held a huge scythe that was about to kill me!"

 Tomoyo looked serious. 'Must be the Death Card…'

 _'Death does strive on souls. So it would kill to get some. Oh, did you hear the news?'_ said a voice.

 Tomoyo shook her head, 'No. What?'

 '_A dozen or more people die last night. That's why there were all those ambulances and police. Be careful…I sense that Sakura's dream means that Death will come here.'_

 'When?' Tomoyo asked in her head.

 _'Tomorrow…or the next day.'_ Stated the voice.

 "Tomoyo?" said a voice.

 Tomoyo blinked and looked into a pair of red eyes. "Yes, Meiling?"

 "Something wrong?" she asked.

 Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. Sakura looked around her. "Hey! Do you want to come over for dinner?" she asked.

 The others looked at each other, "Sure." They coursed together.

 "I'm home, Touya! I even have GUEST here." Sakura yelled out from the door. She even emphasized the word guest to warn him of his attitude towards her friend, especially on Syaoran.

 "Sure, monster." Called out a voice from the kitchen.

 Sakura's cheeks flared in red and puffed up. She marched into the kitchen with fists prepared to beat her brother. "I-AM-NOT-A…" Sakura blinked to see who was in the kitchen with Touya. "Ah…Hi?" she was a bit confused.

 The others all ran behind her to see three people in the kitchen. "Hey, guys!" said a cheery voice.

 "Hi, Yukito." Smiled Tomoyo. She turned her face to the other person in the room. Her eyes widened at that person. '_It's…her!'_ said the voice in excitement.

 Touya stood up, "This is a new student in our school. We offered to show her around and make her feel comfortable around the area. Yukito volunteered right away. I offered them to stay as guest for dinner, since Father is working over time."

 Sakura blinked, "He is?"

 Touya nodded. "Uh-huh." He looked at the dark headed girl with violet eyes. "This is Chris."

 Sakura smiled at her. "Hi!"

 Touya saw someone familiar in the crowd. His eyes narrowed and burnt a hole at him. "It's the Brat!"

 Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked to the living room. Touya tried to run after him, but Sakura stomped at him foot. "Ow!"

 "Be nice… you have guest!" growled Sakura.

 The others all walked to where Syaoran was. Sakura looked back at the kitchen, "Nice to meet you Chris!" she smiled and left.

 Touya glared at the wall and abruptly sat on his chair. "She is so annoying." He muttered.

 Chris smiled, "She seems really nice."

 "What would you know? You don't live with her." He said sarcastically.

 "You too are really close… I like that. Plus, what you and Yukito have is really great. You two value your friendship more then anything." She smiled at Yukito.

 Yukito blushed lightly and looked away. "Right." He stuttered.

 Syaoran came out of the bathroom. He walked slowly to the dining table. He sighed, 'That Touya. I would like to see his face if Sakura and I got married.' Syaoran blushed at his thoughts, 'who said I was getting married to Sakura? Not that I don't like it… Ugh. Stop thinking about that!' He stopped as he neared to the entrance of the room. He peeped his Umber eyes into the crowd. Then right away, that Chris girl caught his attention. He felt something surround him. 'What is that…? It feels as if she has… power? Nah… But I don't feel right about that Chris or Usagi.' He walked in and quietly sat down on his seat between Touya and Sakura. Syaoran sunk in his chair. He didn't feel like fighting with him today. He sighed.

 The group was laughing with their conversation. "So, Chris. Where did you come form, again?" asked Sakura.

 "I just came from Korea. I was visiting my aunt and uncle who just got married." She smiled.

 Yukito blushed at how she talked and everything. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that way. 'Who do I feel like this towards her? I only know her for five days.'

 Touya chuckled a little and then looked at Usagi. 'Huh? She looks like someone.'

 Usagi giggled with Tomoyo and Meiling. She felt eyes staring at her. She turned her head to see Touya. She smiled at him and looked away.

 'The Brat?' he thought, 'No way… but how come also the monster?' he thought.

 "So Usagi, where did you live?" asked Tomoyo.

 Usagi turned her head. "I use to live in America." She half lied.

 "Is it nice there?" asked Chris.

 Usagi nodded and smiled, "Yeah!"

 She never did see America in a happy looking place neither. But hopefully she can go there while she is here. After her little mission.

 "Hurry Syaoran!" yelled out Dia.

 Syaoran and Dia in tow ran up the stair of their school. When they got to school, they saw the Death card creating hell all around. It slashed and diced every person around. And to their horror, it sucked up their souls. When the Card saw them, it send out some of its henchmen to do some work. Skeleton like soldiers in armor holding sharp weapons ready to kill. Syaoran was trying to run from a few of them. His eye caught the card in the middle of the field. It just stood there, like it knows where Syaoran is. "Where are the others?" asked Syaoran to his shoulder.

 "I don't know. We lost Meiling and Sakura in this flight of stairs. They must have split from the rest." Dia said while holding on to his shirt.

 A sword came by, and Syaoran stopped. It nearly snapped off his toe. He looked up and saw the demon. "Wind Card, Release!"

 A blast of wind blew the demon away. Syaoran ran off quickly.

 "Shield Card, Release!"

 Sakura was taking care of a few of the demon. A shield surrounded her. Behind her was Tomoyo. "Hold on Sakura." Said Tomoyo.

 "I'm trying!" she pushed back. Her hand picked up two other cards. "Angel Card, Warrior Card, Release!"

 The two powerful cards came out to aid their mistress. Sakura let go of the shield card and ran away with Tomoyo. The two easily fought off the demons, and the in coming ones too. They blocked off the demons from following them.

 "Hiya!"

 The demon fell to the floor and disappeared. Meiling picked one up and threw it to the wall. It disappeared too.

 Usagi was cornered. "Er… Well, since no one is here but Auntie Meiling…" She took out her dagger and looked at her enemies. "Time to end this!" She slashed threw them in one swipe, then they disappeared.

 "Wow. Your good." Complimented Meiling.

 Usagi looked at her, "Well, it's not over yet." She smirked.

 More demons came in. Meiling went in a defensive stance. Usagi took out a card. She grunted and smirked. "Strength Card, Release!" she called out. A red Aura surrounded her and went in her. Then her blue aura showed. With her dagger in her hand, she slashed them multiple times in fast actions. Meiling blinked and couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't see her do anything. She thought Usagi was like the wind. The demons were frozen. They didn't move and disappeared.

 Meiling patted Usagi's back. "Nice!" she smirked at her.

 Yue blocked their weapons from hitting both Touya and him. Touya looked around, "They are everywhere. Hope Sakura is ok."

 "Don't worry. The child is with her." Yue spoke.

 Touya snorted, "That brat? Yeah right."

 Yue threw his blue crystal shards. It buried deep within the demon's chest while it burned deep inside. Then they disappeared. More came running in. Suddenly, red crystal shards appeared, and burned through the demons. "Huh?" Yue turned his head.

 "Need help?" said a voice.

 Touya looked shocked, "Ruby Moon!?"

 She leaped from the shadows and smirked. Spinel Sun was behind her. "Missed me?"

 The two boys looked at each other and smirked at her.

 Syaoran did a roundhouse kick on one, and plunged his sword at another. One jumped in the air to kick, but Syaoran used his Wind Card to blow him away. More demons came and they surround him. They piled on top of him. Green lights surged through the cracks. Syaoran used his Strength Card to push them away. He was surrounded by his big green aura.

 Dia watched him from the corner, "Syaoran really has a lot of energy." She said to herself.

 A demon crept behind her, but got knocked out. Dia turned around and was shocked. "Clow!" she called out.

 Syaoran turned his head at Dia's voice. A demon came up to him, but Eriol waved it away with his magical powers and staff. "Eriol?" questioned Syaoran. 'This is really weird, first Meiling and Usagi came, then that Chris girl… but I don't know how she is related to this, and then Eriol came.' Thought Syaoran.

 Eriol looked at him, "We can talk later, but right now, you must stop Death."

 Syaoran nodded, "But how?" he asked.

 "When there is Darkness there is Light. When there is Death, there is Life." Said Dia.

 Syaoran looked confused, "I don't get it."

 "Don't worry, it will get to you." Said Eriol. He saw more demons coming. "Hurry, and go." Eriol said sternly. "I'll watch over Diamond." He looked at her.

 "Ok." He looked out the window, where Death's eye looked upon him. That looks irritated Syaoran. He didn't want to run all the way down through all those stairs. So the only thing that came to his mind was… He ran into the window, shattering it into millions of pieces. He blocked his face with his arms, so no glass would cut him. He fell from the 5-story building and tumbled to the ground. He stood up to make sure nothing was broken. If she were, Sakura would be all over him. Not that he doesn't like it; she is always too caring for him. But he does like that though.

 Sakura gasp seeing a figure fall from the building. She saw him tumble. "Oh… I hope you're alright." Sakura whispered while looking out the window.

 "Sakura!" Called out Tomoyo.

 Sakura turned around, almost getting swiped with the sword of the demon. But the demon just stood there, gaping for air. It disappeared and behind it was her Warrior Card. Sakura smiled widely and mouthed 'Thank You'.

 Warrior nodded, and went by The Angel Card's side. They fought off the remaining demon left inside.

 Tomoyo grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stair, "Come on Sakura. We have to hurry." She urged her.

 "But, Syaoran…" Sakura looked at her in worry.

 Tomoyo bit her lip, "Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself. He has his cards." She told her.

 Sakura looked back out the window. She saw Syaoran fighting off death, and almost getting hit by the pointy end of its scythe. Sakura looked back at her cousin and nodded. The two ran up the stairs and dodged the demon in their way.

 Syaoran pushed his sword forward, trying not to let the golden scythe touch his face. He gritted his teeth. He kicked his leg forward right where it hurts, if the card does have you know what. It was taking back and gasped out for air. Suddenly, Syaoran felt pain rush to where he kicked him. "Er…" 'Stupid card, why do they have to linked to me inside and out?' he cursed to himself.

 Death regained composer and tightly gripped on his weapon. "You must die… Just like all the others. Your soul is MINE!" He hauled the scythe forward. Syaoran rolled back as it hit the ground. Death pulled his weapon out from the ground and looked at Syaoran. He didn't know what to do. 'He's too strong.' Syaoran told himself. Syaoran took out a card and called out for it, "Wind Card, Release!"

 A big blast of wind blew out and pushed death back. It was trying to push the power back. Death held on his weapon and slashed the air. Syaoran's Wind Card returned to him. The boy lowly growled. He took out another card, "Barrier Card, Release!" Layers of invincible shields surrounded him. 'At least this will get me closer to fighting him.' Thought Syaoran.

 Death swung its weapon at Syaoran, and a clang was heard. The shields protected him, but the force hurt Syaoran a little. Death cursed at him. Syaoran smirked and welded his sword at Death. He kept of slashing him; he didn't care if he got hurt. What he is doing, if for their freedom of all those souls. They must return, back to the bodies that kept them. Syaoran saw blood dripping out from his sword, but it wasn't red like all humans. It was in a dark purplish color that grossed his out. He tried to ignore it by just attacking him.

 Yue, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were all breathing hard. The demon in the area stopped coming, and they were tired. Touya looked around. "They stopped coming." He said.

 Yue walked up to him, "That boy is fighting the leader." He pointed to the big aura in the field.

 Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun spread their wings. They were going to take flight, but Touya spoke to them, "Where are you going?"

 Spinel Sun looked at him, "We are going to our master."

 "Eriol?" asked Touya.

 Ruby Moon looked at him slyly, "Who else?" The two departed from Yue and Touya. "See ya soon, Touya!" called out Ruby from the sky.

 Touya slightly blushed and he sweats dropped.

 Sakura and Tomoyo ran all the way up to the 6th floor. There they saw Eriol and Dia looking out the window. "Eriol!!!" Tomoyo ran to him with arms wide open.

 Eriol smiled widely and turned around to his beloved, Tomoyo. "Tomoyo…" he breathed out as he saw her. He thought she looked even more beautiful then before. The two embraced and Tomoyo buried her face in his chest. "Eriol, you didn't tell me you were coming…" her voice muffled by the shirt.

 "I wanted to surprise you." He sweetly said while caressing her face. Her kissed her forehead, and Tomoyo hugged him tightly.

 Sakura walked close to Dia and smiled at the two. She sighed in bliss. 'They are really happy together. And hopefully Tomoyo is back to her happy self again.' Sakura nodded to her thoughts.

 "Ah!" screamed out Dia.

 Sakura looked out the window, as flashes of fire works blew here and there. "Oh-no! Syaoran!" She was about to run back down, but Eriol and Tomoyo stopped her. Eriol shook his head, "No, he needs to do this on his own. You won't be able to help him on his judgment."

 "All he needs are 4 more cards, that's all." Said Dia, still looking out the window. "Death may be strong, but Shadow is the strongest."

 Sakura felt bad, she can't do anything. She felt even helpless. "All you can do is hope." Said Tomoyo, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at her and nodded. She moved her hand up to her key and held it tightly.

 His skin ripped open as cuts, and blood poured out. Syaoran just bit back the pain, and kept on fighting. 'This guy doesn't know when to give up.' He jumped into the air and dodged the deadly weapon's blade. Syaoran took out his Fire Card and blazes of fire spread around Death. It just walked out and swung its scythe. Syaoran got blown away cause of the impact of the shield protecting him. He got up and ran up to him. He hauled his sword at Death, and cut him on the face. Soon a cut appeared on Syaoran's face, but he ignored it. '_Where there is Death, there is Life…_' Syaoran jerked his head forward, looking at Death in the eye. 'To balance the forces of magic, darkness needs light, and death needs life… so the only way to stop him is… to call upon the Life Card.' Syaoran backed flipped away and stood up looking at him, "But how?" he questioned.

 Death stopped and looked at him in curiosity. "What are you talking about, boy?" Death spoke out eerily.

 Syaoran smirked, "I don't know? Why don't you just find out your self!" he thrust his sword and Death dodged.

 "This is getting out of hand." Death moved his hand up and faced it towards Syaoran. Syaoran couldn't move, and was pinned down on the floor. He tried to struggle, but he didn't even move at all. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Death walked up to him while chuckling. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I thought you were stronger than that."

 It held high the weapon and got read to strike. Syaoran yelled out, "No!"

 "No! Syaoran!" Sakura was trying to get out of the grip of her friends. "Syaoran! He's going to DIE!" Tears were spilling out of the emerald green eyes.

 "Ah, Syaoran!" spoke out Meiling.

 Usagi just stood there watching what was going to happen. "Don't worry. He will make it through."

 Meiling looked at her.

 Suddenly Death couldn't move. It was surrounded by a green aura. "What!?" he yelled out.

 Syaoran was glowing too. His eyes were closed and a gem appeared on his head. He floated up from the ground and was barely touching the floor. He no longer had Umber colored eyes, but jade green eyes opened up and looked at him. Death gasped. A bright light appeared and it took form of a Card. Syaoran held it and turned it around at Death. It gasped even more. A bright white light swallowed the area. A soft whisper reached Death Card's ear, "Life…"

 Syaoran opened his eyes. It was first blurry. He focused his eyes to what was in front of him. A pair of Emerald Green eyes looked down at him. She smiled gently at him. "Where am I?" he asked.

 Sakura backed up as he sat up. "You're in the nurse's office." She stated.

 He looked a there, "How did I end up here?"

 Sakura smiled sweetly at him, "When it was over, everyone was revived to life, but you were the only one asleep. Eriol said that you were tired cause of too much energy. We moved you to the nurse's office to rest. I stayed here with you." She blushed.

 Syaoran smiled, "Thanks."

 "Uh-huh. I'll always be there right beside you, Syaoran." She said.

 Syaoran took out his new edition to the cards, Life and Death. "Dia told me, that these two are very powerful, but not as powerful as Shadow and Holy. I guess the last card I have to capture of those tow."

 "And I know you will make it." Sakura squeezed his hands.

 "Yeah, cause I know I have someone to go back too." He hugged her tightly. She was a bit surprised at his action, but she hugged back.

 A figure walked away from the door. She smiled. "But the worse isn't over, mother and father…" she whispered and walked away.

To Be Continued…

 Kat: Like it? Hate it? Please tell. Too long, or is it short? Please review. Just two more chapters and I'm finished with this story. But there is gonna be a sequel. Mission to Save The World. It's the fight to save the world from evil Tseng. Yup! Please read and review! Thankies for your support! Hee! Hee!


	10. Where there is Darkness, there is Light

Card Captor Sakura

Part10

By: Kat Lee

 Syaoran just stood in the middle of his room, looking at nothing at all. 'Just two more cards left…' he whispered in his mind. He closed his eyes and glowed lightly in a green aura. His cards came out of his chest and surround him, like Sakura's cards did to her. His Umber eyes sparkled as he watched it move around him. 

 During the past few weeks, he was a bit feeling tired. Dia said it's because of the balance of energy. He just needed Death and Life then he will be ok again. He has been practicing his magic and fighting skills with Eriol and Meiling. Dia was there to couch him and Usagi made food as they 'played'.

 Dia had taught him some spells, even Eriol. Some that can cause mischief and others that can do some good. One time he used a spell on Kero, because Dia told him to use it on him. Syaoran thinks that what Dia and Kero have is tough love. Syaoran chuckles at that thought. What he did on Kero was that if ever he thinks of sweets then he would be shocked. Kero hasn't eaten any sweets of a week. Sakura got a little mad and they ended the spell.

 Eriol even taught him how to make someone in love with anyone but himself. So what he did was make Spinel in love with Dia, and that made Kero jealous and they fought. Syaoran and Sakura found out how much Kero feels for Dia. Like they didn't know that. Dia just glared at them. So they didn't bother with her.

 Syaoran learnt how to use the heal Card with out taking it out from Eriol. He is on the line of learning how to use the other status cards without taking out the cards. But Dia said that you couldn't do that kind of technique with the elemental cards. He would have to be the best sorcerer in the world to be able to do that with tremendous powers. Eriol laughed at him for trying to be better then him. But Syaoran just brushed it away.

 He waved his hand and the card returned within their master. Then his aura followed and disappeared. He opened his eyes and quickly turned his head with out moving from his spot. He saw Dia there, with paws on her hips. She had this amusing look on her face. She floated in the room and looked at him. "Your powers are growing stronger. If you keep on practicing, then you can polish your skills with the cards and magic." She smiled at him proudly. Syaoran sometimes thinks that Dia is like his mother, showing him off to people she knows and who know her. Syaoran sighed out and shook his head.

 A knock came upon the door, and he turned his head to see a girl with Umber colored eyes. "Um… Syaoran, Meiling told me to tell you that the both of us are going out to Tomoyo's house. Do you want to come?" She came out from behind the door and showed her self to him. She saw Dia and smiled, "You coming right Dia?" The little kitten meowed out and floated to her shoulder.

 Syaoran has these feelings towards her, but not feelings as like he does for Sakura, but weird feelings towards her. There is something about her that Syaoran doesn't understand. It's like he can feel Sakura's powers flowing from her, and some how his too. He shook out his thoughts. "No thanks, maybe some other time." He said flatly.

 Usagi nodded and bowed to him and left. Dia waved at him and stayed on her shoulder. Usagi is so kind to him, but he acted like he doesn't care for her at all. Is it like he is supposed to? Well she 'is his cousin', but he didn't really cared that much for Meiling then. But now he changed, he cares for people, but still… he doesn't show his feelings to anyone but Sakura…maybe a little towards his closest friends. He sighed out in a little frustration and fell back on his bed. He put his arms on his head to cover out the light. 'Two more cards… If I don't get them… the world is going to be in total darkness, and I'll lose everything…' he moaned and turned around on his stomach.

 Out of the universe appeared a shadow that crept out of darkness. It found its target…Earth and went in to the planet. It landed on the floor ground. No one seems to notice him. He smirked and floated unto the tower. Everything behind him became black, all the things he touched was colorless. This thing laughed with out a care. "Come child to me… You know you sense my great powers… Fight me." It said in a childish voice.

 Syaoran's eyes became lifeless. His spark in his eyes left from the Umber color. He turned to the window and looked outside. The sky was darkened at the area of the Radio Tower. The window opened by itself and he fell from the building. Suddenly his aura surrounded him to slow down, and he landed on his feet. He took out the Wind Card and let it lead him to the one calling him. "…Shadow…"

 Tomoyo answered her big oak ivory doors of her mansion. Meiling smiled widely, "We're here!" she said out joyfully.

 Tomoyo looked around, "Li did come?"

 "He looked a bit tired. He said maybe next time." Said Usagi.

 "Oh." Tomoyo smiled and led them into her house. They walked inside towards the living room, to where Sakura, Kero, Eriol and Spinel. Dia floated off Usagi's shoulder and went to the table where there were lots of goodies. "Yum." She said to herself.

 "Hey." Said a sly voice.

 Dia fidgeted at the voice. She slowly turned her head to face a big face up close. "Ah! Kero!!!" she scooted back like he was a jinx or something.

 "Ah, nice to see you too." He got a cookie from the bowl and cutely offered it to her. He was blushing bright red on his yellow fur coat. "Um… here Dia. I saved you this fudge cook before Suppi got it." He was a little shy.

 Dia looked at him with a little tint of pink on her cheeks, but she was a little grossed out at him, "Ah… thanks…" She took the cookie and floated away from him to the couch were Usagi is.

 Kero felt broken hearted, "Aw! I did act nice towards her…she wouldn't even give me a chance…" tears streamed from his eyes, "Why doesn't he like me!?"

 "Is it because you have a weird attitude and have a bottomless pit of a stomach." Said a little black kitten.

 "Your so mean! Take this!" Kero shoved a cookie down Spinel's throat. The black cat was choking as Kero flied away from the desert table to Sakura.

 "So Eriol, where have you been this whole time?" asked Sakura.

 Eriol looked up from his cup of tea. "Had to do some business."

 "Oh? Like what?" asked Meiling while stirring her tea.

 Eriol put down his cup and pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Tomoyo put down new batch of cookies and a warm teapot. She sat down on the same couch as Eriol. "I had to check the Book of Faiths."

 "Book of Faiths?" asked Sakura.

 Usagi opened her eyes widely and remembered something from her past.

 _"Auntie, what are you doing?" little Usagi walked into the library where Older Tomoyo stood reading something. She turned around and smiled upon her. "Just reading something from the Book of Faiths." She answered._

_ "Book of Faiths? What is that?" the little bunny questioned._

_ Tomoyo helped her up on a stool that stood next to her. "Book of Faiths in like a book where all the people with magic powers have destinies already set for them."_

_ Usagi looked very lost._

_ Tomoyo smiled, "You see, powerful sorcerers, the time before Clow Reed was born or Ryouka, created this book. They saw the future, and so they wrote what they saw. Every single detail about what would happen. They even got it right on when Clow Reed and Ryouka died."_

_ "Huh?" the little girl wrinkled her nose. She still doesn't understand._

_ Tomoyo giggled and thought that she was cute, like her best friend. "Let's just put it this way. You see, it says here that your mother and father's powers will be giving to you."_

_ "And it happened?"_

_ "Of course, you do have your mother and father's cards, don't you?"_

_ Usagi slapped her head, "Oh yeah! Hee! Hee! I'm forgetful sometimes."_

_ Tomoyo patted her head, "It also says here that Mamoru…" A pain hit her heart at the thought of her son, "…Will be under the control of Tseng's powers…" she looked sad._

_ Usagi took her auntie's hands and squeezed it, "Don't worry Auntie, I'll get my cousin back. I promise!"_

_ Tomoyo closed her eyes. 'She will get him back, I know…' "It's just that…I want to see him before I go…" she whispered._

 Usagi looked at her weirdly and didn't understand… 

 But now she does. Her Aunt died, everyone she loves died. All she has is her uncle Touya and her Grandpa Fujitaka. Usagi doesn't know what happened to the book. Probably the book is kept with her Uncle and Aunt even till they died. "Oh? So it knew that I would become the Card Mistress of the Star Cards?" asked Sakura, she was a little confused, but she did somehow understood.

 "Yes." Answered Eriol. 'And it said the Tseng is coming again… to get his revenge.'

 'So we must stop him right away.' Said a voice to him.

 Eriol eyes Tomoyo, and she smiled softly. He raised an eyebrow, 'I see your powers are awaken, and you always tend to read my mind…Ryouka.'

 'Oh yes… but I am Tomoyo, still.' The blue eyes girl smiled at her guest.

 "So, Syaoran only has two cards left, right?" asked Meiling, her voice cutting their 'conversation'.

 Dia looked at her, "That's right!"

 "When is it suppose to appeared?" she asked again.

 Dia put a paw on her chin, "Any time now."

 "Wouldn't it be hard to find, since it's an elemental card?" asked Kero.

 Dia shook her head. "Shadow and Holy are different. They have forms, because they are the most powerful cards out of the Moon Card deck." Said Eriol.

 "Seems like you know about the Moon Cards." Said Usagi.

 "Master knows of it because of Clow Reed. Master Clow was in love with Mistress Ryouka. They both died at almost the same time, tough." Said Spinel.

 The girls all looked at him, but Tomoyo. The two couple was blushing as they looked at them. 'But they are not looking at me, why should I blush?' Tomoyo asked her self.

 Sakura looked out the window. "Can Syaoran be able to capture Shadow and Holy?" she asked with worry.

 Syaoran blinked and his lifeless eyes sparked into life. He looked around and noticed he was on top of a building's rooftop. Just a few feet away are the Radio tower. Above the tower are dark clouds, but as he looked behind, it was a clear sunny day. He turned back to the tower and noticed that it had no color. The building he was on had no color. He walked to the edge and saw that people had no color. They looked dull and lifeless. "What happened? Could it be the Shadow card?" he asked himself.

 He felt bad vibes coming from the tower. "_Come child…_" said a voice, calling him to go to the tower. Then Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw flashing images.

Flash 

_ The whole area darkened_

_Flash_

_ Syaoran had his sword with him_

_Flash_

_ A boy dressed in black with a dark glint in his eyes._

_Flash _

_Dia, Sakura and the others came_

_Flash_

_ Chris was there_

_Flash_

_ Bright lights…_

 Sakura gasped out. Tomoyo and Meiling rushed to her side. "Are you ok Sakura?"

 "What happened?"

 Sakura shook her head, "I saw… visions."

 "Like what?" Kero asked.

 Sakura closed her eyes and clutched her head. "Syaoran… the tower… a dark boy… the city is in darkness…" she was shaking.

 Eriol stood up, "Syaoran is fighting with the Shadow Card."

 Meiling stood up at that news, "We must help him. You said it your self that Shadow is stronger then all the cards."

 Sakura recovered and nodded, "that's right, let's go!"

 "But the only way to stop Shadow is to find the Holy Card." Said Dia.

 "How's that possible? Where can we find Holy?" asked Sakura. She really wants to help Syaoran badly. When he fought Death, he was exhausted for a week. With Death and Life Card in his possession, they have been taking his energy. The only way for Death and Light to stop taking all the energy, they need Shadow and Holy to balance his energy. Then he would be very powerful and won't be tired all the time. Dia repeated what she told Syaoran in the last battle, "Where there is death thee is life, where there is darkness, there is light."

 "So that means, Holy card is there close to Shadow, but all Syaoran has to do is call for it like with the Death and Life card." Said Tomoyo.

 Dia nodded. "But still, I want to help." Said Sakura.

 "I'm with you." Meiling and her where about to run out, but Tomoyo stopped them.

 "Wait!" Sakura turned around and looked at her cousin. "I have a battle costume for both of you." Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

 Sakura sweat dropped and sighed out. "Oh, alright." Her head drooped and she dragged herself to follow Tomoyo.

 "C'mon Meiling." Tomoyo said out. They walked by Eriol, and Tomoyo took his hand.

 "Hey, I'm not coming with you to see them change." Eriol looked a bit embarrassed and was blushing.

 Tomoyo giggled and that made Eriol blush more. "I have a costume for you too! We all do!" she said excitedly.

 The three sun guardians were left in the living room with Usagi. "Glad I'm not getting one." Said Kero.

 "Yeah, it would be a torture to be put into one of her costumes. It's not like her designs are bad, it's just…" Dia sighed out.

 Usagi giggled the whole time.

 "Its too bad Usagi didn't come." Said Sakura on top of Keroberus. Sakura likes this costume. It's not too showy or too tight. It's just right, but it was sleeveless. The whole thing was pink, and a big bow was on her back. She even has a clear like wings as a ribbon on her hair. Meiling was in a red costume, it wasn't that bad, but right. She likes it and thanked Tomoyo for it. Eriol and Tomoyo was sort of matching. He was in black while she was in purple.

 Meiling was riding with Sakura on Keroberus with Dia close to Meiling, "She said she'll be fine. She can take care of herself. After all she is a Li." She smiled proudly at her.

 Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at them. They were riding on Spinel Sun. The little group flew through the darkened sky at midday towards the Radio Tower. There they could see some lights flashing and domes of dark energy. "Looks like they have started fighting." Said Keroberus.

 "This is dangerous, we have to land above them, or below." Said Spinel Sun.

 Dia watched he master getting hurt and some energy flying by. "Let's go from below." Said suggested. They all nodded and tried to land safely.

 As they got on ground, Sakura jumped off right away and ran into the Tower. Dia grabbed hold of her big bow to follow her. "Sakura!" called out her friends.

 "I must help him, he needs me! Syaoran!" shouted out Sakura as she entered the building.

 Her friends followed her.

 The Shadow Card was a boy of his age. He has black hair and dark eyes. He wore black clothing with armor and a black cape drifted behind him. Syaoran waved his sword above him, and then thrust his weapon at Shadow. "Can't you do better, Child?" A black shield surrounded shadow, and he pushed Syaoran away. "Some master you are." Shadow mocked him.

 Syaoran growled in anger. "Strength Card, Release!" The Card appeared in front of him and then surrounded him by its power. Syaoran felt stronger, but not enough. "Add Card, Release!" He took out the card and it swirled in ribbons of magic that surrounded him.

 "Humph. Let's see how you do well with the cards." Shadow said while crossing his arms.

 Syaoran took out the Fire card, "Triple Fire, Release!"

 Three big blasts of fire came out of the card, but Shadow dodged them, except for one. He was thrown back and got hit by the metal bars. Shadow stood up and narrowed his eyes. Then it flashed red, and Syaoran was surrounded by a red aura. He struggled to breath and to get out of clasp of the power. He was lifted up and was chocking. Shadow laughed out loud. Syaoran dropped his arms and held his breath with the remaining air. He concentrated and was trying to do a spell that Eriol and Dia taught him. Gate Card appeared in front of him and he was sucked into a whole then appeared behind the dark boy. Syaoran licked him of the head, and Shadow was thrown to the ground, face first.

 "Pretty good, but not good enough." A dark sword appeared with a wave of his hand. Syaoran gasped, "No more playing games for me."

 'No way, he was just toying with me?' he shouted in his mind. Syaoran ran took out a card and summoned it, "Barrier Card, Release!" The green shield appeared and protected him from the powerful blow. Syaoran was pushing back as sparks flied by the two's energy. Syaoran took out another card, "5x Ice, Release!"

 Ice blasted its magic everywhere. 5 energies of the cold power hit Shadow as he froze for a moment. Syaoran got out of the death strike and did one of his own. "Power Sword!" He had a mix of green and red aura surrounding him as Strength helped him. Shadow unfroze and saw Syaoran. He disappeared and reappeared. He got away from Syaoran's strong attack.

 She folded her wings and landed on a high bar of metal of the Radio Tower. She looked down at the fight. 'Go daddy!' the girl cheered on quietly.

 Sakura pushed the door and was on the same floor where Syaoran and shadow was. "Syaoran I'm here!" she called out to him.

 Syaoran looked at Sakura, but then got kicked to hit the metal bar of the Tower. He groaned in pain. "Syaoran!" she was about to go to him, but Shadow stopped her with a smirk on his face. Sakura saw the boy and shook in fright. Sakura waved her staff and summoned some cards, "Angel, Warrior, Star and Sword Card, Release!" Soon Sakura's staff turned into a sword, and three other cards appeared.

 "Ah, I see I have some guest. Didn't expect to see you all here." He waved a hand and Sakura was thrown into the wall. She did not reach the floor, nor could she move. It was she was a human magnet stuck on the metal. Her cards returned to her, but she didn't know how. "Listen, princess… this is between the child and I. Not your fight." Shadow hissed at her.

 Then the others came. "Syaoran!" shouted out Meiling. Then suddenly they were all stuck on metal like Sakura. "Hey! I can't…move!" said Meiling trying to get off the bar of metal.

 "Leave them alone!" shouted out Syaoran. He took a slice at him, as blood spelt on the colorless Tower. Shadow's blood was darker then the red paint the tower was. He growled and threw at him a black arch of energy. Syaoran still had Barrier surrounding him, and it reflected back at Shadow. He dodged, and became furious. He stood up and burst out with dark energy. The sky became darker. Syaoran tried to push back, but he was moving back by the strong force. Then the metal bar hit him and he stayed there. 'How do I stop him?' he asked himself. He saw the expressions his friends had, they were hurting in pain. 'I...must protect them…but I can't because I'm weak… No you're not. Your stronger…' Syaoran argued with his conscientiousness. And a tear fell from his eyes. 'Syaoran… why was it you trained every day back at home? Isn't it because you wanted to become strong? You told yourself that you won't comeback to Sakura until you are as strong as her. And you came back,' his mind told him. 'Yeah, but I'm not strong… I can't even protect Sakura.' 'Yeah you can… You are just afraid to lose them. You won't if you try to protect them… You are strong. They all believe in you… they trust you.' Syaoran opened his umber eyes and looked at his friends. 'I… I want to protect them…' 'Then believe…' his mind said. Syaoran closed his eyes, just to open them again. But they no longer are its Umber brown color… it was green… like Ryouka's. Syaoran shouted out and burst into green energy. The green light took over the darkness. Shadow opened his eyes and felt the power. "That power… it's like…" the card gasped, "Ryouka's!"

 A green gem appeared on Syaoran's head, like the color of his eyes. He raised his arm with the sword and it shined brightly, '_Where there is darkness…there it light…'_ Syaoran looked above him and cried out, "Holy Card, hear my plea!"

 The white light headed straight towards the darkened part of the world. It came to the city of Tomoeda and spotted the Radio Tower where a big green light shined through the darkness. The light then turned into a girl, the same age as shadow, surrounded in white aura. She has white long hair and soft crystal eyes. She word white clothing with big white wings. She flew to the welcoming green light, "Ryouka…" she whispered.

 Holy appeared in front of Syaoran and looked at him warmly. Syaoran with the green eyes nodded and she turned around to face Shadow. She waved her hands as the white light sprung all around. The group fell from Shadow's powers and watched Holy's incredible powers. White Lights surrounded the whole place. Shadow was left alone with Holy, "Why do you side with him?" asked Shadow.

 "He has great powers, and you saw how Ryouka's presence is in him. She truly chose him, and chooses well. He may not be Ryouka, but he is our master, brother." She closes her eyes and Shadow does too.

 Two new cards appeared in front of Syaoran. He blinked his eyes just as it turned back to its old color. He saw the cards and took it. All the cards came out and surrounded him, and smiled happily and couldn't believe he has done it. He collected all 21 cards. He laughed happily and his eyes sparkled with the dancing cards.

 "Syaoran!" Sakura shouted and ran to him. The cards all returned to back to him. He turned around and saw her running with open arms. Her opened his arms and embraced her. She snuggled closer to him. "Oh Syaoran, you did it!"

 "Ah! Dia!" shouted Meiling. The couple looked over to see Dia glowing. "Dia?"

 The little white kitten smiled, " Don't worry! I'm just transforming since you captured all the cards." Dia said happily. Her wings grew bigger, and covered her as she glowed in a purple aura. Then it opened to kind a feline. It was a white cat, but just a little bigger. A head ornament replaced her gem with a green gem in the middle. Her wings matched with the color of her coat, and she still had those icy blue eyes. "I am the real Diamond Sun.," she said.

 Keroberus looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth dropped open. Spinel Sun saw him and waved a paw up to his eyes. "Hello? Earth to Keroberus."

 The giant cat shook his head and looked at the other sun guardian. "What!" he growled at him.

 "I think you were drooling over Diamond Sun…"

 "No I wasn't!" he said to defend himself.

 Tomoyo giggled, "Looks like the old Kero and Dia again." Whispered Tomoyo.

 Eriol nodded and gently pushed her closer to him, with his arm around her waist.

 Dia moved away from Keroberus and to Syaoran, "You are my master. And I will obey every command you set upon me." She said. She no longer had that little childish voice, but like a woman's type.

 "Syaoran!" called out Sakura.

 Syaoran turned his head away from Diamond Sun and towards the object Sakura's pointing. "Huh? Chris?"

 There she was floating with her eyes closed. Then wings appeared and surround her. Once opened, the last guardian of the Moon Cards appeared. Everyone gasped, "Crystal Moon!" gasped out Diamond Sun. "That means…"

 "The Final Judgment." Said the monotonous voice of the Moon guardian.

 The skies weren't clear from the darkness, and the people were all faint on the floor with out color. They didn't know that the darkness was still there, but a full moon was in the dark sky.

 "It is time…" she waved her hands, and they were all separated from Syaoran, "To judge if you are really the true master that Ryouka has chosen."

 Syaoran nit his lip…

 To Be Continued…

 Kat: Hee! Hee! What you think? Please do R&R! Just one more chapter and I will be FINISHED! But then… there is the sequel. Heh. Heh. ^__^* Oh and those who review, I'm so thankful for your nice comments. Thankies!


	11. Is it the end?

Card Captor Sakura

Mission to Capture the Moon Cards

Past 11

By: Kat Lee

 "It is time…" she waved her hands, and the group was all separated from Syaoran, "To judge if you are really the true master that Ryouka has chosen."

 Syaoran bit his lip…

****

 Crystal floated above and she looked to the sky. She crossed her arms and glowed in a purple aura. Syaoran's friends where floating high in the powers of the Moon Guardian. Then she released her arm's position in front of her breasts, and waved her hand in one sway. Sakura and the others were all put together in one purple ball in the sky. They didn't even touch the edge of the bubble. "Looks like we have more guests…" Crystal Moon said in her cold tone.

 Syaoran looked at the direction she was staring at with her piercing violet eyes. Syaoran gasped at whom it was, "Usagi?"

 Usagi smile nervously as she was brought into the purple bubble. "Hey…" she laughed nervously. 'Oh man, I have a lot of explaining to do to him. I should have put out a shield around me. I forgot that the guardians could sense people from a mile away. It figures.' She sighed.

 Meiling went up to her and put her hands on her shoulder, "Guess they found out about you." She whispered, "Don't worry I'll back you up later." She squeezed her shoulder then let go.

 Eriol and Tomoyo eyed each other and smiled.

 The wind blew against their faces as they flew to the Radio Tower. They could see that the sky was still in darkness and that the land was colorless. But the tower had back its color and the lights lit up brightly like it always does. Yue and Ruby Moon took flight to be with their masters. Touya was still awake, and Yue carried him to the fight.

 "Where did Chris go?" asked Touya.

 Ruby looked at him, "I have a feeling that she is Crystal Moon, the Moon Guardian of the Moon Cards."

 "Is that why she appeared, for that kid's judgment or something?" asked Touya.

 'Is that why I recognized that aura I felt beside her?' asked Yue to himself, '_She was Crystal Moon…_' said a voice inside him, Yukito.

 Ruby looked a head, "We don't have to worry about the judgment. The boy has some hidden power with in him that he can't control. That was what I heard from my Master. All we have to concentrate on is… the awakening of Tseng."

 Yue widened his eyes at the name. Yes, he remembered. When he was under Clow, they fought hard to protect the world by his side, from the needle of the World, Tseng. He remembered Clow telling him that Tseng is no human, but can take a form of a Human. He was created from the darkness of Magic from the edge of the Universe. Ryouka and Clow fought side by side to defeat him but only to seal him in sleep for eternity. He heard them say that they were not the destined ones to destroy him for good. They said that they weren't as strong as this child would be. He didn't understand what they meant. 

 "Look, were are very close to the tower!" spoke out Touya.

 Crystal moved her eyes at the direction of the other two flying towards them. She never did move her face from Syaoran's direction, which freaks out him.

 "Touya! Yue! Ruby!" yelled out Sakura.

 Crystal waved her hand and the three were put into the purple bubble. She looked back at Syaoran, with those eyes. He could feel the hair on the back of his head was standing on edge. "Now let's begin with our fight… but first, I'll make this a little simple for you. Your friends up there are just there to help you if ever you need help. The bubble will randomly pick whoever is in there to help you. If ever you don't want them, they will return in there, but you can't take out anyone until 5 minutes. You may use all your cards, and weapons are fine. Do you understand?" she spoke in her icy tone.

 Syaoran nodded slowly. He took out his sword and swallowed hard. Crystal stood there waiting fro him to make a move, but Syaoran wasn't sure what to do. He failed the other judgment, he might fail this too. Syaoran hated himself for thinking negatively of himself. Last time was confident, but now… he is not too sure of anything now. He lost hope when his pride was cut on that last judgment. He shook his head, "Then, I need a friend to help." He said.

 The purple bubble glowed and he no longer saw his friends. Then out came… Meiling. Syaoran's eyes widened, 'But I don't want her to help me. She might get hurt. Well, at least make her stay for a while. If things get worse make her go back.' He thought to himself.

 Meiling was honored to be first to help, but she wasn't sure if she was even a help to him. She'll try to stop her with the moves she learnt with Xu. She stood by Syaoran's side and went into a stance with him.  Meiling went first. Syaoran couldn't move, 'What if I lose her? I was supposed to go first! Not her. It's going to be my fault if I lose her.' "No Meiling!"

 She jumped up and stuck out her leg to meet with Crystal's cold face. Crystal widened her eyes. Meiling was stuck as a powerful force was pushing her away. She was then blown away and almost fell off the tower, but Syaoran called her back to the bubble, "Send her back!" he yelled. 'She wasn't strong enough for magic.' He told himself. Now he can't call on anyone until 5 minuets. He is on his own for now. He ran up to her with his sword and struck her, but like Meiling a force pushed him back. He hit his back against the metal bars and fell to the ground.

 "I thought you are strong. Mistress Ryouka did choose you. I don't see why she picked a kid who failed on everything important to him in life." She said acidly.

 Syaoran pushed himself up. He coughed out for air, and then spit blood out to the side. He struggled to stand; "I'm stronger…" he placed a hand over his chest, "In my heart!" He took out three cards and threw them above and called on them, "Add, Barrier, Strength Card, Release!" The three cards entered him and He felt safer, for now. He took out another card, "Triple Thunder!" Three bolt of Thunder crashed at the direction of Crystal, but she dodged them all. She moved her hand to the side, as purple crystal shards formed. Syaoran gritted his teeth, 'Does all the moon guardians have that kind of attack?' he asked himself. Suddenly he realized something, his eyes widened in fear, 'that is the attack Yue used to finish me off.'

 A shower of the purple shard poured down, and Syaoran tried his best to dodge. The crystals hit his shield and the impact between him and the shield hurt him less then it would really hurt him. 'I need another card, but what if she can turn my cards against me?' He bit his lip and took out Transform Card. "Transform Card, Poison her. Release!" A maroon aura surrounded Crystal, like a purple swirl moved around her. But then she broke through and sends it back at Syaoran. Syaoran was shocked, 'so she can set the cards against me… Ah! I have to prepare for the worse…' He went down on his knees and clutching to himself to prepare of the poison attack. The maroon aura surrounded him like it did on Crystal. Then is penetrated into him and the card went back to its master. A sound of a cling was heard as the Barrier Card reflected the poison attack back to Crystal. She used her powers to stop it from touching her. The magic broke to pieces and disappeared.

 Syaoran stood up. 'I guess 5 minuets is up, hopefully this time it's some WITH magic.' "I call for help!" he said out loud running away from Crystal's attack. The purple bubble glowed like it did before, and out came another person, Tomoyo. Syaoran looked at shocked, "What the…" 'I asked for someone with FREAKEN MAGIC, but no I got someone who can't fight!' he yelled in his mind.

 Tomoyo stood tall watching him. 'Oh, I wish I could help, but I can't. She told me I can't show my true powers to you yet.' She felt bad that she felt helpless. "If only you knew." she whispered.

 Syaoran jumped up and whipped out Fire. "4x Fire. Release!" Four balls of fire came racing through the air. Crystal caught one and waved her hand at the others. It flew back in different directions, one about to hit Tomoyo. He stood in front of her and was hit with a little blow. "Ah! My reflect disappeared. Soon will my other power up cards." He said. He fell on his knees and clutched on to himself. "Are you ok Tomoyo?" he asked.

 Tomoyo bent down and put her hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but you must believe. I do, we all do. You can win this fight. The Final Judgment with Yue wasn't meant for you…" she whispered.

 Syaoran's head shot up at her words. 'Huh? How does she know that? Maybe… No. I'm just seeing things or thinking about things that get mix up in my head. Eriol must have told her, that's right.'

 Tomoyo squeezed his shoulder, "You are thinking to much, that it is blocks your concentration. You had too much confidence on your fight with Yue that it blocked your ability to think straight and concentrate on fighting. Syaoran, all you need to think right now is that you have some one to fight for… You must survive to live for her, to be able to protect her. Isn't that you most desire?" Her voice changed… like Eriol does when he is around people then he becomes deeper when speaking of magic and other things. Tomoyo wasn't speaking the way Syaoran has recognized her, the happy and cheery song in her voice.

 Syaoran was out of words. He then saw Crystal in view walking up to him and Tomoyo. Syaoran shook his head and muttered something, "Tomoyo return…" Tomoyo was sent back into the bubble and Eriol hurriedly went to her side. Sakura ran to her and hugged her. "Are you ok?" she asked as her Emerald green eyes glazed with worry. Tomoyo smiled widely at her best friend and nodded.

 Syaoran rolled away from the smoke that Crystal's attack has created. 'I guess Tomoyo has lost it… some things up with her. But I guess she IS right about me thinking too much. All I have to think about is winning this for…Sakura.' Syaoran got up and jumped away from Crystal's strike from her purple energy sword. He stood up and clenched his hand into a fist. "I… must believe."

 Crystal raised a brow at his words. "Let's see what you got. No more playing games." Her energy sword grew bigger and blasted with lots of energy. "It's time to play… serious." With that she floated up to him with her sword. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and got out his sword. Right when Crystal was very close to him, he was ready to strike her when she came to view. Then she disappeared. Syaoran gasped and looked around. "Er… she is too fast." Something hit him hard on his back and he flew across the floor. He got up, not giving up easily. "It's not over yet." He whipped out a Card and smirked. "Heal card, Release!" Pink sparkles surrounded him and he felt refreshed and full of energy again. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes towards Crystal. "What happens if I lose? What happens if I don't win this judgment?" he asks all of a sudden.

 Crystal's sword disappeared and she crossed her arms. She smirks, "You really want to know? I'll tell you. Time will restart to the time Ryouka chooses the master of the cards. She would pick someone else to be the master or mistress. Then you, little boy, will ceases to exist. You will never be part of the Clow destiny nor the Ryouka Destiny. Never will you be able to live, and they," She pointed to her friends in the bubble, "Will never see you nor know you. Everything will be erased of you in their memories." She smirked. Syaoran felt uneasy on what she said and drew back a little.

 "What!?" cried out Sakura hearing this. She looks at Eriol, hoping that what she is hearing is not true. "Eriol…?"

 He nodded. "If he doesn't pass the judgment, then Syaoran will never exist. Our memories of him will be erased and his family won't know of him. He won't be born." Eriol said sadly to her.

 Sakura felt tears wailing up in her eyes. She shook her head. "No…" she whispered. 'I can't lose him… he helped me with capturing the cards. He stayed with me til the end of Eriol's tests. I… I don't want to forget about him. It's just like my judgment, except… I just forget about the Clow situation. I felt bad about Syaoran not being there when I saw what might have happened if I never did open the book. My life is nothing without Syaoran there…'

 Sakura stood up. Tomoyo and Eriol looked up to watch her. She wiped the fresh tears that had fallen and ran to the edge of the bubble and knelt down. Her cheeks were flared up with a brush of pink. "Syaoran! Please win this. I don't want to not know you. Please believe. You can do it I have faith!" she shouted out.

 Syaoran coughed as he lay on his back. He heard her, and he knows he must win this for her. But… she is harder then Yue was. He placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt that is wet. He held up his hand to see fresh blood trickling down his hand. His green battle suit was now drenched in his blood, the crimson color mixed up with his green suit. He got back up and wobbled as he was up. He hurriedly picked up his sword, but it shot op pain. He dropped the sword and clenched his right shoulder. He muttered curses under his breath. 'I'm sorry Sakura, but I think that your faith isn't that strong enough… I knew… I'm just destined to lose… everything.' He looked up at the bubble and stared through the purple color into Sakura's eyes.

 Syaoran took out a card and looked at it. "Silent Card…? But she'll just reflect it back to me and that will… be the end of it all." Syaoran clenched his other hand and his teeth. 'If this is the card that my heart picked then…' Syaoran shot his head up, "At least I'll try." He threw the card up and called out for its power, "Silent Card, Release!"

 Crystal raises a brow in amusement. She smirked and prepared for that card's powers.

 The light blue aura headed towards the guardian. She raised her hand in front of her and the aura bounced back. Syaoran bit his lip, 'If I'm the master and they were already turned to my cards, how come she can use that cards against me? She is still in Ryouka's powers isn't she? Then why isn't the card attacking her? Why!?' He saw the card and shouted out in frustration. 'I'll never win. I can never do anything right!' A tear fell from his eye. He had a mixture of anger, sadness, hopelessness, and fear.

 The light blue aura stopped just a few inches near the boy. Syaoran opened his eyes and saw the Silent card go back and wrap its powers around Crystal. When it penetrated into her, her eyes opened widely in surprised. "The boy… he is different…" she whispered. She no longer can use her magic powers, but her physical attacks. She jumped up into the sky and flipped. Syaoran followed her movement with his eyes. He watched her closely and saw her about to kick him. He narrowed his eyes and moved his head to the side. When Crystal landed, she didn't hesitate to go back for another hit. Syaoran caught her arm just when she was about to punch him. The tall teenager glared at him and was flipped on her back. Syaoran back up and took out a card. "Transform, use confusion. Release!"

 The maroon aura came out and surrounded her. Crystal stood up and stayed standing. Syaoran could tell that she is trying to get use to this confusion power. He ran up to her and did some attacks. Her eyes were closed trying to dodge his powerful punches and kicks. She got a few scratches and little bruises. The maroon aura suddenly came out of her and back into a card. Syaoran cursed and bit his lip. He backed away and took out two cards. "Triple Water. Release!"

 Blasts of water came out from the card and aimed towards her. With her speed she dodged them, but one was lucky to hit her against the metal bars of the tower. Syaoran used the Water Card again to surround her in the water. Syaoran walked up to the bubble, filled with water. In it was Crystal, squinting in pain. 'I have to end this, but how? Do I just…' He was cut off of words and took out his sword. He lifted high and plunged it down at the guardian, but it stopped. Syaoran tried to push down harder, but Crystal looked through the water using her powers. Then she burst up with energy and the water surrounding her disappeared, and Syaoran flew back.

 "You are strong, but you are hiding your true powers." She struck at him with her energy weapon. Syaoran blocked with his sword. They were pushing forward, trying to save themselves. Crystal moved her head closer towards him, "Show me your real powers." She whispered in an icy tone.

 Syaoran pushed her away and he looked at her on the floor. She jumped back up on her feet, "I don't know what you are talking about." He wasn't lying. But Dia, the sun guardian, knew what Crystal means.

 "The powers of Ryouka are in him. He doesn't know how to control it." Said Dia.

 Sakura touch the side of the bubble. "Syaoran…"

 Syaoran fell to the ground on his chest and he couldn't breath right. It felt as if a rock is stuck in his windpipe. Then Crystal walked up to the laying boy. "Show me your true powers." She had no sense of sympathy, and was looking down at the cringing boy. She moved her foot on the side of his face and pushed it farther on the ground. "Show me, now!" She demanded.

 "I- I…don't know what you're… talking about!" he yelled back.

 Crystal narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe on what he was saying. She pushed her foot more and heard the cry of pain coming out from the boy. Then her energy weapon appeared in her hand. She pointed the sharp thing at his back, and slowly moved down. "I know you have it in you. And I'll make you show me…"

 Syaoran yelled out loader and louder, as the weapon dug in his back.

 Sakura banged at the side. She wants to help him badly. "Syaoran! Stop it! Stop it!"

 Usagi felt her hand shaking. Meiling had tears running down her face. Dia held her confidence on her new master, while the rest watched the boy. Eriol and Tomoyo held nothing, but just their normal emotions.

 Syaoran kept his eyes closed and he tried to hold back his pain, but it hurt too much. 'She is worse than Yue. Wait… I can call out for someone. That's what I'll do!' Then with all his breath and power, he yelled out, "I need HELP!"

 The purple bubble glowed and a human came out. She opened her Umber eyes and her brown hair swayed. She looked around. "I was chosen?"

 "Usagi?" questioned Syaoran, and then felt the pain spread out and he yelled in anguish. Usagi didn't have time for questions. She saw her father getting hurt, and nearly going to die. She ran and jumped into the air. She stretched out one leg, and made contact with her foot on Crystal's face. Crystal was thrown away from Syaoran, and her weapon was in her hand. Syaoran cried out as it left his body. Usagi bent down and lifted him up. "Are you ok…Syaoran?"

 Syaoran opened his eyes to see mirrors of his own. "…Usagi… Thank you…" he breathed out.

 Usagi nodded and the two looked up at the Moon Guardian. She stood up and wiped the blood on the side of her mouth. "You are stronger then I thought, little girl." She waved her hand and a force pushed her from Syaoran. Usagi was strong and didn't go too far.

 'I have to use magic on her. I know my father will do something while I distract her.' Usagi got up and took out her dagger. She pushed her hand forward as a ball of energy gathered in her palm. "Windy!" she shouted out.

 The white energy of wind surrounded her and held her tightly. Usagi struggled to keep her in there. She looked at Syaoran having a hard time getting up. "…Syaoran… You have to do something!" she shouted towards him.

 Syaoran stood up and saw Crystal there. She was trapped. Syaoran took out a card. He could hear himself breathing and wheezing. He looked at it. He threw it out and he looked confident. "Holy Card, Release!"

 A bright light flashed on Crystal. Then several white balls surrounded her and floated around her furiously. Crystal was released from the power of the Windy Magic of Usagi's. Then the white balls pressed hard into her and entered her flesh. Then her eyes and mouth opened wide as beams of light exit the opened parts, even from her ears. She closed every part and her ears with her hands. Then the white light exploded out of her and surrounded her.

 Usagi watched in awe the powers of the Holy Card. 'that was…wow! But when I used Holy…it was different then that and it nearly killed me. Maybe it's because daddy isn't at that level. Well duh, he just caught the card.'

 Crystal was bleeding everywhere. She shook her self as the blood disappeared and no longer running out of her. She looked angrily at Syaoran and at Usagi. She stood up and smirked, "Well, that was pleasing, but that was not the powers I was looking for." She pushed her hand out towards Syaoran. A clear ball of energy went in Syaoran and he clutched his chest where the power was planted in him. Suddenly he started screaming like an innocent boy who never felt pain in his life. He couldn't hear his friends, nor could he see anything but darkness. He heard cracking within his body.

 Sakura felt herself shaking. The scream hurt her and it pierced her heart. Her tears ran down her face as it dropped down on her legs. Meiling couldn't take it either. She saw Sakura and went up to her. She knelt down and hugged her. Sakura didn't know what to do. 'This is sickening. A guardian who is mean… cruel and cold hearted. Even more cold then Yue was.'

 Syaoran felt his body being out of control, he no longer was in charge of his own movements. But this time, he was no longer asleep. He saw his cards come out and surrounded him. Then they glowed green and his aura was being shared with his cards. The pain stopped and he felt… relaxed, safe. He looked at all the cards. They were all facing him and seem to have a glow of worry, sadness, confidence and caring. 'Like they are my…friends.'

 Syaoran closed his eyes and stood up. The cards glowed and they surrounded him it their brightness. The green shield shrank into him and Syaoran had a new wardrobe. His gem is clearly seen on his forehead and his sword is in his hand. He opened his eyes and they were not empty but had that Syaoran in them. His cape flowed behind him and he saw through his messy bangs, Crystal.

 "Ryouka…" she whispered.

 Diamond had her mouth gaping open. "The cards truly believe in him. So they allowed him to be their master, like how Ryouka has chosen him."

 Keroberus stood by her side. "That's his true powers?"

 Diamond nodded, "Ryouka gave away her powers, and it turned out it went into Syaoran when he was born. He couldn't control it back then, but now…he could. Now this Judgment could finally be over."

 Meiling smiled widely. She looked at the 'new' Syaoran and started to shout out, "Beat her, Syaoran! Not just for us, but for… Sakura!"

 Sakura's eyes opened up wider. She looked at Meiling beside her. The dark headed girl smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders.

 Syaoran heard the words reached his ears. 'For Sakura…' He lifted his arm with the sword. "You wanted this, now let's stop playing games. Let's end this." He said in his deep serious tone. He looked at Usagi. He nodded his thanks and looked at the purple bubble. "Send Usagi back."

 The bubble glowed and Usagi ended back in the bubble. She knelt down with Meiling and Sakura.

 Syaoran looked at her. Then with his hand he blew out balls of fire. Crystal dodged and headed straight at the boy. She pulled back her arm and plunged it at Syaoran. Syaoran didn't have any expression as she hit him. His body flew and slides on floor. Crystal appeared and kicked him as Syaoran was still down. He slides more and ended near the edge. Suddenly he tilted and fell off the top. Everyone was shocked. He didn't do anything as he fell easily with his new powers.

 Crystal smirked, "Was that all he got? He didn't even touch me with his so called hidden powers."

 Suddenly she felt pain hit her on the back of her neck and saw a sword coming out from her body. She looked down and was shocked. Syaoran was behind her with his sword in Crystal's body and it went through. He was not touching the floor, for he was floating with a new pair of pearly white wings. He's cape was no longer hanging on his back.

 He stepped on the gray floor and pulled the sword out. Crystal fell on the floor lifeless. Syaoran dropped his sword as is disappeared when it barely touched the ground. He folded his wings as it changed into the cape. He looked down on the ground and lifted Crystal. The bubbled disintegrated and the others floated down on steady ground. Sakura ran up to Syaoran and stood behind him. The darkness on the city melted a way and the people were back to normal. The sky turned into a night sky with the moon as a crescent shape. Diamond ran up next to Syaoran and looked down on the pale woman, Crystal.

 "He is truly the master Mistress Ryouka has chosen. He defeated you on the judgment. Now, will you accept him as our master?" asked Diamond.

 Crystal opened violet eyes and looked at the boy. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. "You are very strong. I see it now, why Mistress Ryouka has chosen you." She closed her eyes and her purple aura flared, so did Diamond's. Syaoran looked around and saw his flare up also. The green color swallowed the purple aura, making surround all three of them.

 Sakura looked back at Eriol, "What is happening?" she asked.

 Eriol walked up to her with Tomoyo at his side. "The guardians accepted him, so they released their powers of Ryouka's and took in Syaoran's aura. So now, he is truly the Moon Card Master."

 Dia and Crystal floated in front of Syaoran, surrounded in the green aura. Their wings covered them and they changed back to their false forms. Chris opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Syaoran standing in front of her. She smiled at him. "I guess now you are my master." She knelt down and bowed.

 Dia floated to his shoulder. "We are going to be an unstoppable team!" she held out her paw out.

 Someone tapped on Syaoran's shoulder and he turned around. Dia flew off and went to Chris' side. Sakura smiled at him with tears streaming down her face. Syaoran's face softened, "I'm alright now." He replied.

 Sakura shook the tears away and hugged him tightly. Syaoran bit his lip at the pain he still had. But he smiled at her action. She gently pushed away and looked at him. She brushed the bangs form his eyes to show the umber color. Her green eyes sparkled. She couldn't believe what she was going to do, but she pushed her face close to Syaoran's and kissed him. Syaoran's eyes opened widely in shocked. He felt himself smile and he closed his eyes to kiss back. They stayed there in each other's embrace. The sun began to rise and it's rays shined on the couple.

 Yue and Keroberus had turned back to their false forms. So did Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's shoulder and he pulled her closer. Meiling smiled happily and Usagi felt so touched at their affection. Touya was happy, until Yukito nudged him and whispered into his ear, "Look at those two. They are so cute when Sakura and Syaoran are kissing."

 Touya nodded with his friend, "Yeah…" He trailed off until he went into realization. 'Sakura? Syaoran? Kissing!' Touya's eyes flared in anger and went to charge at the two. Yukito held him down and laughed in embarrassment. "Let go! You brat let go of my sister! And stop doing that! I'll get you!" he ranted on, as the others laughed.

 The couple let go and looked into each other's eyes. Syaoran couldn't feel any happier. "Wow…" he breathed out.

 "I've been wanting to do that." Sakura smirked.

 They smiled under each other's gazes, and let the sun rise higher into the sky. It was over, and Syaoran felt good about himself. As long as he is fighting for Sakura, he knows he is going to win in any circumstances. Syaoran's destiny is fulfilled of a card captor. He and Sakura are now both Mistress and Master of legendary Cards, that belonged to a legendary couple. Thus, Syaoran's story ends and that is that. He is now the Master of the Moon Cards, and rightfully owned the title. 

 Syaoran pulled Sakura into another embrace. Now they are safe now, and she will no longer have to shed tears of losing him. They have each other and nothing will stop them.

 She stepped out of the darkness and walked into the middle of the dark cave. A hole was open on the roof, and light poured down on an object. The woman stepped up to it and placed a hand on the solid black ball. The thing glowed with pure darkness inside. She can feel it. "This is the past one, but where is the one from my time?" the woman asked in a high pitched voice with a piercing sound…

 End (or is it?)

****

 Kat: Hey like it hate it, please tell. Well, that's it for Mission to Capture the Moon Cards. I won't be putting up the sequel to this fic until school ends for me. Well I hope you enjoyed this story, and I want to say thankies to those who read it. I'm very grateful that you could read this and review, especially the ones whom always review every chap up. Thanks a lot Kari for your support, sis. But that was not a very good support you give to me, but it's ok with me. ^__^ I'll be finishing my other fic on Pokemon. Maybe once I'm finish, I'll be spending time on the sequel and another fic. Well, thankies again. C'ya! 


End file.
